Unforgotten
by de4deye117
Summary: After waking up in a unknown world, a SPARTAN-ll commando has no memory of his past life. Now he travels with a young girl in hopes of finding out who he really was, and who he will come to be.
1. Awakening

**Unforgotten**

**Chapter 1**

"**Awakening"**

[February 5th, 2552]

A sheer pain coursed through James's head "Agh . . . ooh my . . . head" he suddenly began to hear distant muffled voices from somewhere close. He began to open his eyes to find out where he was, his vision was blurred and it was difficult to make out where he was. He realized that he was lying on a rather comfortable bed, as his vision began to clear up he notices that he was laying in what looks like a hospital room or some clinical office. James's nervous systems sprang back to life and the SPARTAN was greeted with an agonizing shock of pain that shot up through his body. "Agh! Damn . . ." James cried as he regained control of his body, "Well, at least I could move again" he thought. He slowly sat up and swung his legs off the bed and onto the floor, and that's when he became surprised. He finds his legs were covered in some sort of body suit with well armored components latched onto it, he then realizes that his entire body was covered with the armored suit. There were markings such as "UNSC" and "MJOLNIR Mk. V" all over the main chest plating of his armor, James was confused and muttered "What is this?"

"Whoa there big guy, slow down just a second" a voice spoke from the left of the SPARTAN. James looked and finds a man in a lab coat, the man had brown hair and a brown beard, and he was a little overweight and wore sandals. James asked "Who . . . are you?" the man smiled and introduced himself "I'm Professor Birch, I study Pokémon in their natural habitat, and your name is?" James answered "It's James . . . how did I get here?" Professor Birch had a confused look and then said "Well, I certainly don't know but I do know someone who has an idea, she's the one who brought you here to my lab, one moment I'll go get her." As Birch left the room, James slowly stood up from the bed and walked towards a window on the other side of the room. As he looked out, he found several creatures he never saw before, there was a green gecko climbing the nearest tree and below it on the ground was an orange chicken with no visible wings or arms on it. He asked himself "The hell?" and heard the door open again behind him, he turns around and sees Birch opening the door for a young girl. He guessed the girl must have been at least 4.3" tall and around thirteen years old, she wore a red shirt and a white skirt and black shorts, she wore a red bandana with a white emblem on it, she also had brown hair with two separate sections going in different directions and blue eyes. Birch introduced the two to each other "James, this is May. May, say hello to James", May held out her hand and said cheerfully "Hi there, nice to meet you." The SPARTAN hesitated but eventually extended his hand and shook, May realized how massive James's hands were compared to her own. "This guy is huge, at least nearly seven feet tall!" May thought and then asked "Are you alright?"

James replied "Yea, can you tell me what happened?" May answered "Well, I'm not exactly sure, I was on my way home to Petalburg from here, about a mile ahead I saw some sort of portal open up in the air, the next thing I saw was you coming out of it like a meteor. I sprinted towards where you landed and you laid there in a huge crater knocked out cold. After that I got Blaziken to carry you back to Professor Birch's lab". James's asked "Blaziken? Who's that?" May reached into her fanny pack and drew a ball half red and white. She holds it out and the ball opened up releasing a surge of energy in a particular direction. The SPARTAN watched as the energy manifested into a being, the energy dispersed and James was looking at a creature nearly as tall as he was. It was covered with red, orange, and white fur and had a beak. The creature flexed its muscles and roared "Blaze!" James took a step back and asked in shock "What the?! How did that happen!?" Birch asked "What? Never seen a Pokémon before?" James glanced at Birch with a dumbfounded look "A what?" May added "A Pokémon, their all over the world, please don't tell me you never seen one before." James watched them both hoping this was all a big joke, then after a moment of silence he realizes they weren't. Birch asked "Well, we'll get to explaining that soon. First, we need to know what happened to you, do you remember anything before you came through the portal?" James stood there thinking, he tried to remember but couldn't, no matter what he tried, he couldn't remember. James shrugged his shoulders "Sorry, I don't remember a thing" Birch then stated "Oh, you must be suffering from a bit of amnesia from the fall, don't worry it's only temporary." James glanced back through the window but couldn't find the little creatures from before, he turns back to May and Birch and asks "What now?" Birch placed his fingers around his chin and pondered, he finally said "Well . . . I honestly don't know, we could possibly-" May interrupts him and suggested "He could come home with me back to Petalburg, my family would love to have a guest and we can take care of him until his amnesia wears off." Birch became delighted with the suggestion and said "That's great! What do you think James?" the SPARTAN thought about the idea then said with confirmation "Alright, let's do it" and Birch added "Good, on your way out there were a few things that belongs to you, see to it that you take them."

As James walked out of the room with May and Birch, he found several items lay out on a table by the door; there was a helmet that looked like it went along with the rest of his armor, and a large soft-case that would latch onto his left thigh. After attaching the soft-case, James picks up the helmet and examines it. On the left side of the helmet just above the visor wrote "Mk. V E.O.D." and on the other side wrote " UNSC S-121", even though James had a hard time trying to figure out what UNSC stood for, he couldn't help thinking that he had life that he would not be proud of. After pondering that thought, James eventually rotates the helmet and puts it on. As the helmet came into place, it made a hiss of pressurized air as it connected with the rest of the suit, finally the inside of the visor lit up with various blue markings and sub-systems including a bar at the center top and what James assumed to be a radar at the bottom left. May and Birch looked a bit intimidated by the helmet as James spoke "Alright then, let's get going" the sense of hesitation left May as she grinned and said "Ok then, this will be great". May held out her ball and said "Ok Blaziken, come on back". James watched Blaziken turn back into the same surge of energy and enter the ball, James chuckled and commented "You have to teach me how to do that sometime". As they began to leave the lab, May turns around and waves to Birch "Thanks professor! We'll see you again soon!" Birch replied "It was my pleasure, and James! Don't forget to come back after your amnesia wears off!". James gave a final nod and said "Will do", James knew from there that no matter what his previous life was, he wasn't willing to let it get in the way of this new life ahead of him.


	2. A new home

**Unforgotten**

**Chapter 2**

"**A new home"**

[February 7th, 2552]

It was shortly after noon when Catherine began tending to her flower garden in front of her home, she had brought her garden shovel and a sprinkler full of water. She begins adjusting the soil around the flowers ever so carefully, and then she takes hold of the sprinkler and prepares to pour some water. Before she started she heard her daughters distinctive call "Mom! I'm home!" Catherine looks up to see May coming down the road into town waving to her. She felt joy every time she saw her daughter, but something was off, Catherine notices a large being walking alongside her.

The being was about 7ft tall and adorned in some sort of intimidating battle armor especially the helmet. As the two travelers walk up to the yard, May gave her mother a good hug and asked "How are you Mom?" Catherine answered "I'm well May, good to see you again" she then glances at May's companion "Who's your friend there?". Before May could answer that, he spoke in his casual voice "James, it's good to finally meet you. May told me you're very kind to others" James extends his hand and Catherine shook with a smile. May said "James's suffering from a bit of amnesia so I offered him some time here so he can recover . . . is that ok Mom?". Catherine hesitated about letting someone like James live in her home for some time, but yet she felt pity knowing that he doesn't remember anything. After some thought, Catherine said "Alright he can stay until his amnesia wears off, till then he is your responsibility . . . understand?". May nodded "Yes Mom, thanks", Catherine then said "Good, how about you take him inside and show him around, Norman and Max would love to meet him". May leads James to the house and as the SPARTAN passes by, he gives a nod in appreciation towards Catherine.

As the two walked up to the front door, May asked "What do you think of my Mom?" James glances back at her tending to her flowers and answered "She's nice, but it'll take some time for her to get comfortable with me around" May added "Yea she gets nervous with new people around, especially those walking around with full suits of armor, by the way are you sure you can't take it off?". James gave a small tug at his chest armor and said "Tried, it looks like it has an automatic locking mechanism within the major components, I can only take off the helmet" May replied "Well that has to count for something, come on in so you can meet my dad and my little brother". May opens the door letting James walk in first, the SPARTAN looked around finding various family pictures and paintings along the walls. May closes the door behind them and calls out "Dad? Max? I'm back!", James began to hear footsteps as if they were running down the hallway to his left. He then spots a little boy with black hair and a green shirt running on down with a wide grin across his face, "May!" the little boy calls out. The boy suddenly began to slow down as he notices James standing next to May and commented "Cool robot May, where did you get it?", this prompted May to clear her throat as James crossed his arms together and tilt his head slightly to the left. May then spoke "Max, this is James a new friend of mine. James, this is my little brother Max". The SPARTAN kneeled down to Max and extended his hand to him, Max held out his hand and shook with James "Sorry I called you a robot, it's just . . ." he apologizes. James replied "Ah don't worry about it, that's what a few other people thought as we came through the last town, Oldale I think . . ." May added "James's going to stay here for a while until his amnesia wears off. Have you seen Dad?". Max pointed down the hallway on the right stating "Yeah, he's in the kitchen making a sandwich I think", May then said "James you can have a look around, I'm going to get my Dad so you two can meet, be right back".

As May left, James couldn't help noticing Max was just staring at him with amazement and asks "It's the armor right? I woke up with it on for some reason . . ." Max replied "Oh . . . so you don't remember anything right?" James took his helmet off and began rubbing the back of his head "Yeah, but Professor Birch said that it's only temporary, until then I'm just as clueless as you are". Max examined the armor a little more and then commented "I'm guessing that because you're wearing a full suit of armor you must have been a soldier before . . .that's my guess". The SPARTAN wasn't sure why he hadn't thought of that possibility and replied "Maybe, but a soldier for what I wonder". James heard footsteps behind him, he stands up and turns around to see May with another man, and much older than she is James could assume that this was Norman. Norman commented "Well, I never seen a man quite like you before, you must be James". The two men shook hands and then Norman asks "Don't suppose you know how to do a Pokémon battle?" James shrugged and opened his hands "I don't have a Pokémon, sorry". Norman chuckled "In your case I don't think you need one with that suit of yours, come on this way". Max became excited "Alright! This will be awesome!" on the other hand May showed concern "You sure about this Dad?", "Don't worry, your friend will be fine".

They came to a stop at a set of double doors, Norman opens both of them and allows everyone else to walk in, James came into a massive room with what looks like a simulated natural battlefield in the middle. Norman was already on the other side of the field as he calls out "Come on James, step on up!" James obliged him and stepped out onto the field, Norman then calls out "Alright Vigoroth let's go!" as he tosses another one of those balls James saw before from Birch's lab. The Surge of energy manifested into a bipedal being covered in white fur with the exception of a patch of red on its forehead. Norman made the first move as he called out "Vigoroth use Fury Swipe!" And almost instantly, Vigoroth was charging towards James at full speed. James panicked for a moment until something at the back of his head kicked into gear. Now acting on a forgotten instinct, James immediately shifted to the right and evaded Vigoroth's claws, after making a successful dodge James came back swinging a full forced fist right into his opponent's left side. The SPARTAN made a glorious impact as Vigoroth staggered backwards trying to maintain its balance. Max was amazed but May was shocked as she muttered "Whoa, he's faster than Dad's Vigoroth . . . how?" Norman called out "Okay Vigoroth, use Double Team!". James watched Vigoroth multiply into various instances of itself, there was no way for him to keep track of who's the real one. Norman quickly followed up with "Now use Focus Punch!" and before James could react, Vigoroth landed a successful blow to James's chest. This was unexpectedly foiled as Vigoroth's fist was deflected by an unknown force around James's body, nonetheless James was propelled backwards towards the wall by the sheer kinetic force of the punch. As James slowly got back up, he noticed his top bar was flickering red with a constant alarm going off, then without warning James's suit conducted what appeared to be some sort of energy shielding around the body and the bar regained to full strength. "An energy shield? I never saw that one coming" Max commented as he adjusted his glasses, May was relieved that the shield took the brunt of the punch Vigoroth threw. James showed a new feeling of confidence as he re-entered the battlefield ready to take on Vigoroth, Norman stated "Well now that was something, who knew your armor could of done that, shall we proceed?" but before they could resume, Catherine's voice rang out from behind the SPARTAN "Another time, I'm about to start cooking dinner. Norman can you and May help me in the kitchen?". Norman smirked and said "Alright James that looks like that's it for today, come on back Vigoroth you did well". Norman and May left the room and Max came up to James and asked "Did you know you could do that?" James was puzzled as he looks at his right hand extensively, he then replied "No, I didn't . . . come on let's see if your mother and see if we can help". The two slowly walked out, the last thing to go through James's mind was "I think I'm starting to remember . . ."

**Well that was rather exciting, please leave a comment below and if you want you can share your predictions on what may happen in the next chapter. This won't affect what I already have planned so don't worry. Thanks.**


	3. Memories

**Unforgotten**

**Chapter 3**

"**Memories"**

[February 7th, 2552]

Later that night, the family and James sat at the dinner table waiting for Catherine to present the dish she has prepared. May sat next to Max on one side of the table, Norman waited at his end, and James sat alone across from the kids. Norman asked "So James, I couldn't stop thinking about earlier today, May said you have amnesia and yet you were able to hold your ground against Vigoroth like a professional , how did you do that?" James answered "I don't know, it just happened. An instinct maybe". Catherine commented as she adds the last ingredient to her cooking "I'm just glad nobody was hurt" Max showed great interest in James when he said "That was pretty cool how fast you reacted to Vigoroth's first move and how your body was surrounded by the field of energy" May adds "Yeah, maybe the shield was ready to act should any harm come to you". James glanced at his helmet which sat on the table next to him and commented "Maybe there's more to this armor than anyone thinks, who knows". Catherine finally came to the table with a large soup pan and places it on the table, Norman recognized the scent of the spices and stated with excitement "Mmm my favorite, you'll love my wife's cooking James, no doubt". Catherine began pouring her soup into everyone's bowl and when she finished she places the pan back on the oven to keep it warm. After Catherine sat down in her chair everyone watched the SPARTAN as he took his first sip of the soup, James found the liquid to be creamy and rich with flavor, and the vegetables were well seasoned and cooked. Catherine asked "Well how is it?" James swallowed the spoonful of soup and commented "Your husband is a very honest man . . . it's amazing" everyone grinned and began eating. Half way through dinner, Norman asked "Think you can help us with lawn work tomorrow James? The backyard needs to be trimmed and Catherine needs some fertilizer for her flowers" James glances at Norman and answers "No problem, I can handle it" and Norman made a smart remark "No doubt you can".

Soon after everyone finished eating, Catherine asked May and Max to help wash the dishes as Norman showed James where he could sleep. They entered the living room and Norman nodded towards a large couch in the back of the room, "It's not as comfy as a bed, but it should do. Hope it's enough" James replied "It's all I need, thanks Norman", Norman grinned and said "Alright then, good night James. The SPARTAN places his helmet on a small table next to the couch and sits down, he adjusts the pillow and lays his head down, and it took James about an hour or so before he finally fell asleep.

As he slept he began to dream, "Weird . . . I don't recall a dream before" his sub-conscious said. Then he began to hear voices, ones he doesn't remember "SPARTAN assist!"- "It's the Covenant!", then gunfire and plasma bursts. Then came the visions, he was in a destroyed building wielding a weapon he couldn't remember but yet he was using it like he knew, a man in armor was just struck by a blue bolt of plasma and a man beside him yelled "We got a marine down!". More voices were heard "Let's go let's go! Hut to it SPARTAN!"-"We are initiating Cole Protocol-", then a woman's voice "You will be the protectors of Earth and all her colonies . . .". Suddenly a violent vision came to view, there was a hill with two figures on top, one was a man as he raised his weapon to the other but was struck down by an energy blade of some sort. The last being had hind legs and 4 mandibles around the mouth, after examining the now dead man it leaned back and roared into the night sky with its mandibles spread out.

James suddenly woke up with fear and quickly looked around as if expecting the creature with the blade to be right next to him ready to strike the SPARTAN down next, there was nothing. He placed his boots on the floor and began rubbing his head back and forth "Ugh . . . the hell?" he whispered. James couldn't tell if this was just a bad dream or if they . . . were his memories, he wasn't quite for sure and decided he needed a cup of water. As he walked down the hallway towards the kitchen, he still kept hearing that distinctive roar the creature let out as it stood over its kill. He then heard footsteps in the kitchen, he enters and finds Norman with a glass of water "You too?" he asks. Minutes passed and Norman asks "Covenant, Earth and all her colonies? Can't say I heard of those before. You had it worse than I did". James takes another sip of water and comments "All of those things, they felt real but I'm not sure if they _were _real" Norman adds "Maybe they were dreams, maybe they were real. Only thing we can do for now is continue on with our daily lives". The SPARTAN thought about those words and said "Yeah . . . yeah I guess you're right, I'm going back to sleep now. See you in the morning Norman" and as James left the room Norman replied "Likewise" and took his last sip of water. When James finally got settled in again, he tried to sleep but couldn't, all of those that happened in his dreams kept haunting him. Eventually he disregarded them as a simple nightmare and fell back asleep.

**Please leave a comment below and if you want you can share your predictions on what may happen in the next chapter. This won't affect what I already have planned so don't worry. Thanks.**


	4. Old Acquaintances

**Unforgotten**

**Chapter 4**

"**Old acquaintances"**

[February 8th 2552]

After waking up and eating breakfast that Catherine prepared, James and the kids were already in the backyard doing what needs to be done. May was helping her mother tend to the flowers, Norman was trimming some hedges in the back, and Max and James were going to the local flower shop in town to get some fertilizer. James followed Max into the shop and lets Max do the talking and buying, "Hello there Max, what can we get you today?" the lady asked from behind her desk. We need several bags of fertilizer for my mom's flower garden please", the lady grinned and said "Alright then, right this way" gesturing towards a door the leads to the back of the shop. The lady opens the door allowing Max and James to walk in first, after entering Max points out to a particular set of bags sitting high in the shelves "Those are the ones Mom uses, think you can get them James? We only need three". James nods "Yeah no problem" and reaches out high for the bags, Max quickly states "Careful those bags are very heavy!" but as soon as he finishes his sentence, James was already walking back out to the front with the lady with the bags over his shoulders with no problem. Max catches up with James and pays the lady for the bags and leaves, as they walked down the street back towards the house Max asked "Are those even heavy for you at all?" James adjusts his shoulder back and forth "Mm nope" he replies.

After coming home and walking into the backyard, Norman sees James carrying the bags over his shoulders and Max who was not too far behind "Good work boys, Catherine wants the fertilizer over there" he says while pointing to the far end of the flower garden. James sets the bags down where Norman instructed and asked "Alright, what's next?", Catherine answered "I think that's it, sorry we don't do much here in terms of work". James takes off his helmet and breathes in the fresh air, after a moment of calm he heard something rustling through a nearby bush, the SPARTAN glances towards the source of the noise. There was a lone bush just sitting a little bit outside of the nearby woods, James puts his helmet back on and walks over to investigate. The bush rustled more frequently as James came closer to it, then suddenly a small brown creature leaps out of the bush and onto James's chest, he was completely caught off guard letting out a surprised "Oh sh-!" and fell backwards onto the ground. He hits the ground and his helmet was knocked off, whatever this thing was it began to lick James's face over and over. May heard the commotion, looks up to where James laid, and begun to laugh "A zigzagoon! Wow, it must really like you James!". The SPARTAN replied "You think!? Ok buddy that's enough . . ." Zigzagoon climbed off of James's chest and began begging to be petted. James sat up and decided to grant its wish by petting its head and back, Norman walks up "That's the first time I've seen a zigzagoon come up to someone like that, that's pretty rare". James chuckled as he continued to pet his new little friend until he heard movement from deeper within the woods, he picks up his helmet and puts it on, this time the radar was showing red blips from where he was facing. As soon as the SPARTAN took a step forward, the blips disappeared. May comes up next to Norman and asks "Something wrong James?" James watched the woods for a few more seconds with suspicion then wearily replies " . . . No, nothing's wrong". They then turned back walking to the yard and Zigzagoon returned to the woods where its kind were waiting for it.

Later that day when supper was being prepared, James sat on the couch he slept on and took his helmet off. As he stared into the visor he asked himself "If I'm a soldier . . . then what happened? Why can't I remember?" his thoughts were quickly disrupted when he heard May's voice "Hey, want to do a battle with Blaziken?". James took his eye off his helmet and saw May and Blaziken standing in the doorway, the SPARTAN grinned and said "You're on", and puts his helmet on. On the simulated battlefield, May stood on the far end behind Blaziken, James stood on his end of the field, Norman and Max were on the sidelines getting ready to watch the ensuing battle. May called out "Your move James!", James figured this is what she wanted and obliged her. He began to charge opponent at a rapid pace, Blaziken watched carefully as the SPARTAN quickly closed in getting ready to strike. James spotted a large rock between him and Blaziken and decided to use it to his strategy, James continued sprinting towards Blaziken, he then used his built-up momentum and the rock to propel himself into the air high above his opponent. May grinned with confidence as James cocked his right arm backwards getting ready to throw the first punch, May then ordered "Use Flamethrower!". Blaziken leaned back and released a powerful column of fire into the air directed towards James, the SPARTAN was quickly engulfed in the flames and tumbled out of the air landing on the ground next to Blaziken. Blaziken smirked with pride, that quickly changed as James quickly recovered, swooped his leg down, and knocked Blaziken to the ground. May was surprised how fast James recovered from that attack and quickly ordered "Blaziken, get up and use Double Kick!", Blaziken jumps right back up and lands the first kick into James's gut. James saw the second kick coming quickly and caught Blaziken's foot with his hands, he then threw the foot down wards and throws a successful punch into his opponents chest. Blaziken staggered backwards but quickly gained its footing and waited for May's next call, "Alright, use Flame Punch!". James watched as Blaziken's right fist instantly ignited in flames and throws the punch, James ducks and shifts to the right but Blaziken came back around and struck the SPARTAN in the head. James was fortunate to have his helmet on but the impact was too much to bear, he laid there on the ground taking deep breaths. He then raised his left hand in defeat, there was no way for him to counter Blakizen's fire attacks, May said "Good work Blaziken, James are you ok?" James waved his hand "Yeah, just need a moment to catch my breath". Catherine finally walks in and calls out "Supper is ready!"

That night after supper, James was getting ready to go to sleep on his couch until something stirred outside. James sat up looking through the window but saw nothing, he puts his helmet on and the radar showed various red blips outside. Something convinces him to go outside and investigate, he gets up and begins walking to the back door. May was asleep until she heard James's heavy footsteps pass her bedroom door, she sits up rubbing her eyes "James?" she asks. She then heard the door open and close, this prompted her to get dressed and follow him out. After that she comes out the back door and finds James walking carefully into the woods, "James?" she calls out before going into the woods to follow. About nine minutes has passed since she entered, she had lost her way and calls out "James!? Where are you?". A branch snapped and May jumped in surprise, she turns around expecting to see James or a Pokémon, instead there were three hulking beings standing there. They had hind legs, grey skin, and what looked like mandibles around their mouths. Two of them were about seven foot average and adorned in some sort of blue armor, the third was about nine feet tall and wore black armor with a gold trim along the helmet piece. "What kind of Pokémon are you?" May asks, the two shorter beings glanced at each other dumbfounded while the third larger one snarled and grabbed something from its armor. Suddenly two energy blades erected from the device the large being held, they burned bright with a light blue and excess energy flowed off of it like some sort of gas. May takes a step back knowing that she was in trouble, she then noticed the two shorter ones step aside as the large faced the set of bushes behind it, nudge its head towards May and said something inaudible. Suddenly she caught movement in the bushes and saw the figure, it had a birdlike head and a fragile body, it was holding something in its hands that glowed green. She didn't know what the object was until the birdlike creature aimed it at her chest, "It's a gun . . ." she thought before closing her eyes and hearing the gun being fired.

**Please leave your comments and thoughts. Thank you.**


	5. The Reaper

**Unforgotten**

**Chapter 5**

"**The Reaper"**

[February 8th, 2552]

May felt that everything slowed down around her as she held her eyes shut, the bird creature fired its gun but why didn't she feel anything? "This is all a bad dream, I'm at home sleeping . . . yeah that's it" she thought to herself but then something grabbed her by the arms with a firm grip. "Wait, dreams don't feel like this . . . right?" she pondered with frustration. She heard the bolt slam into something in front of her and then a groan, May became so confused that she had to open her eyes to see what was going on. The first thing she saw were the three armored beings standing back in shock and frustration especially the larger one, the birdlike creature was confused and looked like it was preparing to shoot again. Then, right in front of her acting as a shield, was James. His body was glowing as his shields were struck by the bird's shot, James stood there staring at the creatures. "Get out of here kid" James said with a calm tone, May was about to raise an argument until she caught how different James sounded when he spoke. This wasn't a voice full of uncertainty and fear . . . no, this new voice was filled with hatred and defiance, May tried to understand what is wrong with him. Then she realized "There's nothing wrong with him at all . . . he remembers" she thought with shock and wonder.

The Birdlike creature raised its weapon again to fire but James quickly raised his right arm revealing a pistol into sight and fired three rounds into the creature's chest. May watched the creature stagger backwards as each round slams into its chest and fall over as it cried out in pain in a series of chirps and squawks. James faces down at May who stood close behind him and orders "Kid, go now!", as much as she hated the thought of leaving him with the creatures, she had no choice. James watched May run off into the woods back towards town, when she was out of sight he holstered his pistol and turned back to the three remaining beings that stand before him, "Alright split-jaws, let's have at it" he said as he drew his combat knife from the sheath on his chest plate. The larger creature entered a stance with its energy sword signifying that it wanted a one-on-one duel with the SPARTAN, James scoffed "Alright then, your move . . Sangheili" the sangheili snorted and comes to a full charge with its sword raised high above its head. The sangheili then swings downward in hopes of decapitating its enemy, instead James shifts to his right and evaded the blade. James then comes around and tackles the sangheili to the ground; it roared in rage with its mandibles spread out wide, grabbed the SPARTAN by the neck and threw him off before James could make the kill with his knife. Both sides stood up and stared at each other in the eyes, the sangheili then taunted James by gesturing with its hands 'Come at me, I dare you', James chuckled "Your funeral buddy" and activated his camouflage unit. The shorter sangheili became anxious as they began to look around vigilantly in hopes of spotting the SPARTAN before he strikes, the larger sangheili stood there quietly, listening for movement.

Then it heard heavy footsteps coming from the right at a rapid pace, it turns and spots James coming at full speed with his knife drawn. The sangheili grunted as it drew a needler and fired 5 shots at James, each shard struck the SPARTAN in the chest and the sangheili laughed as it watched James hit the ground with a deafening thud face first to the ground. The shorter sangheili showed pride in their leader's victory and watched as it walked over to claim its prize; the large sangheili stood over James's corpse and noticed it was still moving. It figured it might as well fix that problem and plunge its sword into his back, it felt pride that it killed the SPARTAN but was immediately shocked as it realizes this was all a trap. It learned that the dead body was in fact of hologram as it dispersed into thin air, before it could brace itself for the strike, James appeared out of camo from behind and leaps on the sangheili's back knife drawn. It struggled to get the SPARTAN off but it was too late as James plunged his knife into its left side, it cried in pain but then roared in rage. It grabbed hold of James's head and threw him into the ground, James attempted to recover but the sangheili placed its right hoof on his chest to prevent his escape.

The SPARTAN quickly remembered his M6G pistol holstered to his right leg, he draws the weapon and fires the remaining five rounds into the sangheili's chest, the first four rounds shattered the sangheili's shields and the fifth struck it in the waist making it stagger several steps back and dropping its sword. James quickly got up and kicked his opponent in its right leg and forced it to kneel to him, the sangheili snarled as this was an insult and activated a hidden energy dagger that appeared from its right gauntlet. James stepped in front of the sangheili and threw his right knee into its mandibles forcing it to lie down on the ground; he then stood over it and began to repeatedly punch the sangheili in the head. The sangheili then swung its energy dagger and drives the two blades into the SPARTAN's left thigh forcing him to cry out in pain; James stepped off and retaliated with a final swift kick into the sangheili's head. He then picked up the sangheili's energy sword and activated the blades; James then stood over the downed alien and raised the blades above his head. The sangheili stared into James helmet "Do it Reaper . . . strike me down and I will die with honor . . ." it spoke in broken English; James was about to oblige the sangheili until something changed his mind. He deactivates the sword and tosses the hilt onto the ground next to the now angered sangheili "STRIKE ME DOWN REAPER, STRIKE. ME. DOWN!" it roared, James shook his head 'no' and began to slowly limp away from the scene knowing that the two shorter sangheili would not bother to pursue him as they looked at their fallen leader with disappointment. As he continued limping he heard the sangheili's inaudible words and anger as it repeatedly roared at the SPARTAN to come back and end his life with honor, James knew that showing mercy to a sangheili is the highest insult it can bear knowing that its life was not worth killing in battle.

James was at a distance now that the sangheili's constant roaring was barely heard; his thigh was severely injured from the blades' burning sting, he continued to limp and stopped as soon as he heard a small branch snap under someone's foot. He glances to his left and finds May retreating behind a tree hoping James didn't notice, she watched him with great worry and fear. The SPARTAN dismisses her presence and resumes limping towards Petalburg at a slow pace, after making a few meters ahead James collapsed in pain as he accidentally placed too much weight onto his injured leg. He sat there on the ground for a few moments and then attempted to get up but failed miserably, he breathed heavily as the pain was too much to bear even for a SPARTAN. He began his second attempt and barely succeeded only to begin to fall again but something took hold of his left arm and caught him before he fell to the ground. He glances and finds May doing her best to hold him up, "We need to talk, now" she states with a firm tone, James sighed then replied "Alright . . . help me to that rock over there" as he points to a large rock for him to lay against. May helps James to the rock and helps him sit down against it, she then crossed her arms. James took this as she wanted answers right now, he slowly takes off his helmet and sets it beside him. "Those things you saw back there were not Pokémon at the slightest" he started and noticing May's confused expression "Then who were they?" she asks, James began to examine the injury to his leg as he answered "They call themselves The Covenant, they're a collection of several alien species devoted to a religion known as the Great Journey". May began to process what she was just told then asks "Why did they attack us?", James began reaching into his soft-case and pulled out a first-aid kit to tend to his injury, "Their prophets, or leaders, called humanity an affront to their religion and ordered the immediate destruction of our race . . . there has been nothing but war for the last twenty-seven years". May was distraught and asked "So by you coming here, you brought the Covenant with you?", James understood her concern for her family and those around her, he answered "It . . . is possible yes, but something was off about the ones we just encountered. They were . . . disorganized and under armed, maybe they were forgotten here. I don't know". May asked "What do we do now? Don't you have people that can help?", James answered "I tried contacting the UNSC, there was no response at all, either I'm out of signal range or there's something about this world that I don't know about" May didn't bother to ask about the UNSC and instead asked "Well what can we do?". James thought for the moment then said "First off we need to see Professor Birch back at the lab, and second this is only between you and me. If the public knows about the Covenant and their intentions there will be widespread panic, do you understand?". May was frustrated, how could she protect her family if she can't tell them about the present danger? "Yeah . . . I understand" she said weakly, James picked up his helmet, struggled to get up and when he got to his feet he said" Okay, let's get some rest and first thing in the morning you can tell your family that you and I are going on a trip, if we're away from here then that will draw the Covenant away from your family . . . alright?". May began to shed tears as she mouthed "Yeah", she then placed James left arm around her shoulder and helped him back to the house, she now knew that this was going to be the hardest road ahead of her. A young Pokémon trainer and a SPARTAN commando, against the Covenant.

**Please leave your comments and thoughts. Thank you.**


	6. SPARTAN

**Unforgotten**

**Chapter 6**

"**SPARTAN"**

[February 10th, 2552]

Professor Birch heard someone knock on his front door, "Strange . . . it's five in the morning, who could be here at this time?" he muttered to himself. He yawned as he opened the door and became surprised to see May and James standing there, "May? James? I take it the amnesia worn off, that's good but did you really have to come by at this hour?" James spoke apologetically "Sorry Professor, but its urgent". Birch yawned again and said "Alright then come on in". Everyone sat in the living room and James asked "Professor, are you familiar with the term 'Slipspace'?" Birch looked dumbfounded "No I can't say I have. Can you explain?" James started "Slipspace is an alternate dimension used by humanity for Faster-Than-Light travel in space, as May and I walked to here I have reason to believe that despite how ridiculous this may sound, I came from a different dimension or alternate reality". Birch gave a pondered look "How can you be sure?" James answered "Slipspace has been known to contain many 'variables' within its dimension, variables such as radiation sickness and up to the rare disappearances of crewmen and even entire ships". May sat there drinking a cup of milk as Birch tried to gain an understanding of James's explanation "Is that you got here, because of a slipspace variable?" James replied "I may be able to remember things but I can't be sure what truly caused this, my memory is still a little fuzzy about it, but what I do know is that I need to get back to my dimension, where I belong". May puts her cup down and asks "How do you plan on doing that? We're not as advanced as your kind is" James raises his finger to make a point "True, but if I'm thinking about this in the right direction, I may be able to get word out to the UNSC through slipspace via a message". Birch asked "How can we help?" James said "I'm afraid your world lacks the capabilities to send a message through slipspace, but I think I know who does" as he glances at May who knew who he was referring to. "I do however need a space capable craft to get to my destination in orbit "he states, Birch suggests "The only place you can find that is in Mossdeep City on the far side of the Hoenn region". James stood up and Birch noticed the two puncture wounds in his thigh "What happened to you James?" he asks with concern, "I had an accident back in Petalburg it's nothing serious, well thank you for your help, I'll be heading to Mossdeep then . . ." May finishes her cup of milk and thanks Birch for his time, Birch asked James before he walked out the door "Wait . . . now that you remember, can you tell me what kind of person you are?" and before James walked out the door he glances back at the professor saying "I'm . . . a soldier, a SPARTAN".

Hours after leaving Birch's house, May and James traveled down the road towards Oldale without saying much. May broke the silence by asking "Do you know where the Covenant is in orbit?" James answered with a smirk "Nope but I have my ways of finding out", May crossed her arms "Well that's helpful . . . you still haven't explained how you got the gun and knife". James stated "That night, my helmet's radar registered a supply beacon, my guess was that a supply pod was thrown into the slipspace portal with me" May comments "Well you can't have those showing or people will start to freak out". James hadn't thought about it, he detaches the knife sheath and upholsters his M6G pistol, and places both of them into his soft-case "Better?" he asks and watches May nod in approval. They walked further down the road when James decided he should get to know May better and asked "So what do you do for a living?" May glances at him and answers "I'm a Pokémon coordinator, I've traveled to several different regions competing in different contests and made some very good friends along the way" James commented "They must be good friends, where are they now?" May said "Brock is in the Johto region studying to become a doctor and Ash is in the Kalos region the last time I heard". She pulls out a small picture from her fanny pack and hands it to the SPARTAN, James takes it and looks at it as they continued to walk. In the picture he could see May and Max together, there was a taller figure with tanned skin, spikey hair, and squinting eyes, the other figure was about as tall as May with black hair, a red hat, and a blue sweatshirt. James also noticed there was a yellow mouse creature sitting on the latter's shoulder. He hands the picture back to May who then puts it back in her pack and asks "What about you, do you have a dream?" James kept silent until he answered "I used to . . . it was a very long time ago", May then asked "Friends?" James slowly shook his head 'no' and states "I wasn't big on making friends, they would normally be afraid of me and not just because of my intimidating looks.", May comments "Well I'm not afraid . . . to be honest I was unsure but I'm not afraid" James thought about that and continued walking without saying another word for several hours.

That night, they arrived in Oldale and decided to rest in the Pokémon Center for the night. After getting settled in a room that Nurse Joy offered, James took off his helmet and sets it beside him on a small table. May pulled her shoes off and asked "When we left Birch's house you said that you were a SPARTAN . . . is there more SPARTANs out there like you?" James stood by the window saying "Yeah but there's only a few of us left, every SPARTAN is required to have a battle partner with them." this prompted May to ask "Where's your partner?", James turns around and puts his back on the wall "Don't have one, some officials saw how well I worked alone with no help. They decided that they would use me in covert missions behind enemy lines, you can say that I'm a lone wolf". May states "Not anymore, we're in this together . . . right?" James didn't show a smile but instead spoke in an apologetic tone "I'm . . . sorry I brought you into this, you should be back at home with your family where it's safe". May replied "Don't be, what's done is done . . . all we can do now is get you to Mossdeep City and get you home", James shook his head "No it won't matter, if I'm gone then there's nothing holding the Covenant back from taking this world, the reason I want to get word out to the UNSC is because I won't be able to beat them here alone". May took a moment to think then concluded "You're not calling to go home . . . you're calling for the UNSC to come and help you fight the Covenant here", James nodded "It's the only way to truly make this world safe". May stood up "I'm going to help you as much as I can, if it means keeping my family and friends safe", James grinned "Alright then . . ." he didn't want to see May or her Pokémon get hurt but if this is what they want to do, then he needs to make sure they're ready. "Alright, first thing in the morning, I'm going to help you and your Pokémon train for whatever the Covenant may throw at us, you sure you want to do this?". May became more confident than ever "Of course we are! First thing in the morning we'll train together!", James never anticipated May to become this aggressive, maybe he'll be able to pull this off after all . . .

**Please leave your comments and thoughts. Thank you.**


	7. Basics

**Unforgotten**

**Chapter 7**

"**Basics"**

[February 11th 2552]

James was already up by five in the morning and eating in the Pokémon Center's cafeteria, he had a piece of toast and two eggs. After eating he decided to look at the bulletin board hanging in the main lobby and see what was going on in the world, there was a large forest fire in the Kanto region and someone has made it to the Elite Four in the Unova region, everything else was just advertisements from a corporation called 'Devon Corp'. Nurse Joy was awake and noticed him standing there by the board, she walks by and asks "Excuse me sir, is there something I can help you with?" James glances at her saying "None at all Ma' am, thank you" and Nurse Joy goes on about her work. About an hour later James sees May walking into the lobby and ask "Ready for training James?", he grins and said "I am . . . you're not, go ahead and get something to eat before we start, make sure Blaziken is fed as well", May didn't argue and goes into the cafeteria to eat while James waited in the lobby.

At noon James, May, and Blaziken were outside of Oldale in an opening in the nearby woods. James had his helmet in underneath his arm as he spoke to his trainees "Now I know I can't train the both of you like I was trained back home . . . but I figured the best way to prepare you is to enhance what you do best", May asked "A Pokémon battle?" James answered "In a manner of speaking yes, the first thing we're going to try is a simulated battle, you two against me" May grinned with confidence "We did it before, this will be easy right Blaziken?" Blaziken nodded and said "Blaz!". They stood on opposite ends of the open field, May was sure that they would win again against James, she waited for James to make the first move. James puts his helmet on and charges, May called out "Okay Blaziken, wait till he gets close then use Flamethrower" Blaziken watched carefully as the SPARTAN was closing in to strike, it figured that James would repeat the same attack pattern as before in Petalburg, this was not the case. James activated his active camouflage and disappeared from view, Blaziken was surprised as well as May who then said "Now what?", James spoke while still cloaked "Now you have to find where your opponent is . . . you can either pinpoint his location by listening or keep a careful eye, Covenant cloaking technology is advanced but not perfect". May looked carefully for any signs of the SPARTAN but it was too difficult, Blaziken on the other hand kept a cool head and listened very carefully. Minutes passed and James attacked without warning, he appears out of camouflage, knocks Blaziken down with a swift kick in the its legs, and before Blaziken could get back up James re-enters camouflage for the next strike. "You'll have to be more vigilant than that guys . . . Pokémon battles are about teamwork right? Then make use of that teamwork" James's voice rang out even though he was nowhere to be found. May called out "Alright Blaziken, I'll cover your back and left side, you get the rest" Blaziken nodded in confirmation and tended to its designated field of cover, James admired how adaptive they tried to become but he knew what he had to do. May kept a sharp eye out for the longest period of time looking for even the slightest movement, and then there it was. May noticed a tall ripple not too far from Blaziken, it moved slowly and carefully as if it was trying to get an angle at her Pokémon, then it suddenly burst with speed as it charged towards Blaziken. May quickly called out "Blaziken! Use Flamethrower on your left!" Blaziken acknowledged and released a surge of fire on its entire left flank, May watched the ripple dodge the column of flames and James's body slowly flickered into plain sight as the camouflage shielding took damage from the intense heat but returned to full cloak in a manner of seconds. James called out "Good work, you caught me . . . let's see if we can keep it up a few more times", Blaziken had a grin on its face knowing that not all was impossible if they made use of their teamwork and kept a level head. Everything was quiet for several minutes then heavy footsteps were heard on Blaziken's right, May called out "Okay use Double Kick!", Blaziken caught sight of the ripple charging towards it and swung its foot up at the perfect moment and struck James square in the chest. The SPARTAN's cloak shielding shattered and he came into full view of everyone, he staggered several steps back but maintained his balance in the end, James began to clap and comment "Very good you two, a few more practices like that and you'll be spotting cloaked individuals with no problem. Now onto the next part, CQC". May asked "What does that mean?" and James answered "Close-Quarter-Combat" as he entered into a stance in front of Blaziken, Blaziken raised its fist and threw the first punch. James ducks and said "The objective of this exercise is to land a successful blow on me, where at the same time you have to block my every move", James throws an uppercut but Blaziken jumps backwards and evaded it. James began to sprint but he accidentally placed too much weight onto his injured leg and falls over in pain, May runs over and kneels down beside him asking "James are you alright!?", James slowly got up answering "Yeah, my leg is still a little swore from that dagger, but I'll be fine don't worry". May takes a quick look at the SPARTAN's injury then asks "Blaziken, can you see if you can find some Oran Berries?" Blaziken nods and runs off into the woods.

As they waited for Blaziken's return, May and James sat underneath a tree relaxing. James forgotten to reload his M6G pistol since the fight, he opens his soft-case, takes a look inside finding only two more fresh magazines, and pulls out the gun. May watched him eject the empty magazine, pull a fresh one out of his case, inserting the new magazine into the pistol, and watched the gun automatically click and load the first round into the chamber. May asked James as he puts the M6G away "What kind of training did you do to become a SPARTAN?", James sighed and answered "Well . . . there's parts I can talk about and there's some I can't, we were put to the extreme when it came to physical and mental fitness, that's all I can really say". May asked "Okay . . . what about the other SPARTANs, did you know them well?" James answered "Yeah I knew them, one of them was actually a good friend to me". He became almost happy as he remembered the early days of being a SPARTAN and said "His name was Jorge, he was born on a planet called Reach and that's where we all trained to become soldiers. He was a big guy; no doubt your first impression is thinking that he'll crush you with no problem. Funny thing is he can, but what makes him unique is that he has a big heart for caring and such." May grinned and comments "He must have been a good friend if you're smiling like that", James looked at her and chuckled "Have been? Still is a good friend, whenever we weren't training we would play a game of chess or reminisce our childhood days". May asked "Were there any others that you admired?" James thought about that question then said "Yeah, there's a few of them out there. There was this one SPARTAN . . . uh . . . John I think, ha! He was always the old lady's favorite, something about luck I think", May became curious and asked "Who's the old lady?" James frowned trying to think of a good explanation without breaking protocol, he then answered "Her name was Halsey; she treated every SPARTAN as if we were her own children, but she had a special spot for John. Anyways she's the one who turned us into SPARTANs; her first words to us were 'You will be the protectors of Earth and all her colonies". May thought about it then decided to ask "You mentioned that Jorge was born on Reach . . . where were you born?" James was looking out to the field when he answered "Another planet called New Harmony; it was a really gorgeous place to be on, there would be open fields like this one all over the surface". May looked out to the field and comments "One day I would like to go to New Harmony, see your home . . ." she glances at James who then had a depressed expression; this made her ask "What's wrong?" James answered in a mournful tone "No you wouldn't, about sixteen years ago the Covenant arrived at New Harmony and glassed the entire planet, we tried to save as many as we could . . . but there was no way we could of saved them all". May apologetically said "Sorry, I shouldn't have brought that up" but James said "No-no, you were just curious and wanted to see how beautiful it was . . . it's not your fault". May had one final question but had a hard time asking "D- . . . did your family make it?" James looked down at his helmet; a tear came from his right eye, "No . . ." he said.

Blaziken returns with a handful of Oran Berries, May takes them and states "These should help your leg heal, here take one" James takes a berry and hesitated to take a bite. He watched the others eat their berries and that convinced him to take his first bite, at first the taste came a bit too sweet but then he began to feel the juices travel down and slowly begin to heal his injury, "Not bad" he comments as he finishes eating the berry. After a few more moments of rest, James stood up and said "We should probably be on our way now" May replies "Yeah, the next city on the way is Rustburo City", Blaziken returned to its pokeball and the two continued on the trail to continue their journey to Mossdeep City.

**Please leave your comments and thoughts. Thank you.**


	8. Devon Corporation

**Unforgotten**

**Chapter 8**

"**The Devon Corporation"**

[February 14th, 2552]

"We're here!" May says in excitement, James adds "Yep, Rustboro city . . . you said there was a Pokémon gym here right?" May turns to James and replies "Yeah and Rustboro is home to the Devon Corporation, you should check them out since we're here". James really wanted to get ahead of the Covenant and get to Mossdeep City, but May insisted that they check out Rustboro City for something she hadn't fully explained. The two began walking through the city, May was vigilantly looking for something in particular but James was just looking around for anything that might catch his attention, the SPARTAN couldn't help noticing that numerous civilians have been watching him with uncertainty. They walked into the downtown district when May stopped and said "Here it is . . . just like before", James stopped right behind her and looked up at the sign above the door. The sign read "Young Beauties", James looks down through the glass and all he saw were designer outfits and dresses, May said "I was here the last time I was in Rustboro; I'll be here for a little bit.", James opened his hands gesturing 'What about me?' and May said "The Devon Corporation is down the street a little ways . . . it's hard not to miss it, I'll come find you when I'm done here". James shrugged and said "Alright . . . see you in a few" and begins walking down the street, after passing several city blocks James found a large set of stairs leading up to a massive corporate building, "Devon Corporation" James thought.

The SPARTAN began walking up the set of stairs up to the front doors, as he walked he noticed the security guards in position around each door. He finally comes to one of the doors and extended his hand to grab hold of the hand, "State your business here" a guard said with a low rough voice, James turns to his left and finds the guard standing there looking at him. James replied "A friend told me that I should stop by and check out the corporation" the guard stood there for a moment looking at James's MJOLNIR armor then said "So you're here for the tour . . . I don't think so, I'm going to have to ask you to leave".

James didn't want to start something that would end up breaking someone's nose so he began to walk away but was stopped by a short elderly man with white hair in a business suit. The elderly man said calmly "Now Mack, I told you about turning people away", the guard stuttered and said apologetically "Sorry Mr. President, it's just tha-", the elderly man quickly said "It's alright Mack, I understand the security protocols but I have a feeling that this fine man here is just curious that's all, I'll take him in". The guard said "Of course Mr. President; sorry for the inconvenience", James replied "No harm done" to the guard, opens the door allowing the elderly man in and followed him into the building. The elderly man introduced himself "Sorry about that, a while ago we had a break-in. My name is Joseph Stone, I'm the president of the Devon Corporation" and extends his hand. James took off his helmet, shook hands with the president, and introduces himself "James, thank you for letting me in Mr. President". Mr. Stone comments "No need for formalities you can just call me Stone, I have a meeting with the Rustboro City Gym leader if you like to partake", James said "Uh it's a nice offer but I just came by to look". Mr. Stone chuckled and said "Nonsense it won't hurt, I can tell you're new here so I might as well introduce you to Roxanne". James didn't argue and walked with Mr. Stone through the main lobby, the SPARTAN asks "So what's the purpose of the corporation might I ask?" Mr. Stone smiled and answered "Here at the Devon Corporation, we develop and produce gadgets and gizmos that will be helpful in everyone's lives, we also work in developing certain items that will help private organizations in fulfilling their goals such as research". Mr. Stone asked "Now I know this is sudden but I have a favor to ask of you, I would like to have my research and development teams examine your protective suit", the favor prompted James to ask "What's the purpose of the research?", Mr. Stone answered "Remember when I mentioned 'certain items for private organizations'? Well we started in developing environmental suits that will aid humans in reaching dangerous areas where others cannot go to", James thought about it, even if the MJOLNIR Mk. V armor system was Dr. Halsey's work, he figured that since he was outside of ONI jurisdiction he might as well help these people with whatever they may need, he then asked "Can I have a little time to think about it?". Mr. Stone grinned and said "That's perfectly fine, you can have time to think during the meeting. Let's take the elevator", they crossed the lobby and came to a stop by the elevators. A door opens up allowing Mr. Stone and James to enter the elevator, James took the initiative by pressing the top floor button on the elevator, as the elevator went up Mr. Stone said "I think Roxanne will like you, she's a good woman", James comments jokingly "I have that effect on women". Mr. Stone chuckled "Heheheh good one, did you know that she's the teacher over at the Pokémon academy?", James said curiously "A gym leader and a teacher? Who knew . . .".

The elevator came to a stop and the door opened up, James followed Mr. Stone out of the elevator and into his presidential office, once inside James found a woman standing by Mr. Stone's desk, she wore what looked like some sort of Japanese school outfit, she had brown hair, and what nearly startled James was the fact that she had red eyes. Mr. Stone grinned and said "Roxanne, so good to see you again, I like you to meet James", Roxanne extended her hand saying "Hello James, pleasure to meet you", James shakes Roxanne's hand and replied "Likewise Ma'am". Just by looking at James's suit, Roxanne comments "Nice suit you have there, I don't know anybody in the world that makes that kind of suit" James replied "Thank you" and let go of Roxanne's hand. James steps away and looks out a window that had a great view of city as Roxanne said "Mr. Stone, about our scheduled meeting", Mr. Stone nods and said "Right of course, you wanted to discuss about the corporation implementing our technology into your academy's education programs". Roxanne nods and asks "Yes, we were wondering if you had something that we can use to help train our students", Mr. Stone answers "I'm sorry but we haven't had the time or people to start on something like you're asking for". Roxanne asked "Well what do you need to start the development?" Mr. Stone said "Well my teams are asking for something inspiring , something to get their minds around to . . . James would you come here for a moment?". James walks away from the window and back to Mr. Stone and asks "Yes?", Mr. Stone gestures with his hands towards the SPARTAN and said "You! You will be the perfect inspiration for my teams!". James didn't quite know what was happening and looked towards Roxanne for an explanation who then said "Stone promised me that they would build something to help my students learn about Pokémon, lately they've been running into some setbacks and needs an idea to work around . . . and I think you're it". Mr. Stone said "If you would allow my teams to examine your suit, they might come up with ways to help solve both of our dilemmas, of course you will be rewarded handsomely for your contribution to our cause". James would be helping both the corporation with their environmental suit project and the students at Roxanne's academy, James stood there for a moment then he came to his answer "Alright . . . but because I know this suit best, I would like to temporarily run both programs for at least an hour, just to make sure everyone has the data they need." Mr. Stone claps his hand together and said with triumph "Splendid! I'll have the teams ready for your arrival, please this way".

Even though the SPARTAN was hampering his own plan to get to Mossdeep as soon as possible, he couldn't just deny the people of his help. They entered the elevator and Stone pressed the button to the 8th floor. As the elevator descends, something occurred to James, he realizes that ever since he woke up in Birch's lab, he has majorly changed in his personality, he cared a lot more for these people than he ever had before the incident. "This isn't me" James thought to himself, "I'm a killer, I'm a SPARTAN . . ." he continues to think to himself, "But these people, I don't think there has ever been a war . . . but with the Covenant looming over their heads in orbit . . .". James eventually snaps out of it when he heard Roxanne ask "Hey James . . . you alright?", James quickly answered "Uh . . . yeah, I'm good . . .let's get on with it". The elevator opens up and the three entered the building's research and development floor, a scientist walks up to Mr. Stone and said "Mr. President, our equipment is ready to begin the analysis procedure". Mr. Stone replies "Good. James, if you would kindly follow this gentleman", James nodded and followed the scientist into the analysis chamber. It was a large room with a spectator stand on the upper left side of the room, Mr. Stone and Roxanne took their seats and watched the scientists escort James into a central ring that resembled something the SPARTANs used to equip and remove their armor. A scientist said "Sir, if you can have your arms spread out like this" as he spreads out his arms like he was an airplane, James does as instructed and waited for the teams to begin their procedure.

A few more moments passed and finally a scientist calls out "Beginning the analysis now! Stand by!", the central ring began to move around James like some sort of gyroscope, it moved at a relatively slow rate but the teams were getting most of the suit's data that James would eventually have to censor due to the fact that this was ONI property. The scientist who was watching the development on a monitor became dumbstruck, everything the analysis was telling them had them on edge, and James watched a scientist walk over to Stone and Roxanne and began whispering something in Stone's ear. The analysis came to an end and the central ring returned to its original position, James steps down from the machine as Mr. Stone walks up to him with a straight face and comments "I think I know why you wanted to run the programs for a moment . . . I'll relinquish my authority to you for an hour, make good use of it". Mr. Stone and Roxanne walks out of the room as a scientist walks up to James and asks nervously "What has happened to you James? Our analysis showed that you—", James interrupts the scientist by saying "I know what the analysis showed, I'm not proud of it either. Now I want a full report so I can start deciding which bit of data goes to which program". The scientist nods and walks away, James knew that the procedure has showed everything to these people, from the smallest augmentations to the latest advancement in the armor's technology. The scientist returns with an electronic touch screen and hands it to the SPARTAN who then began distributing certain bits of data while deleting those that are still of upmost secrecy within ONI and the UNSC.

An hour has passed and James returns to Mr. Stone's office, Stone and Roxanne were talking about something when James walked through the door and Mr. Stone said "James . . . I take it everything went well?". James answers "I distributed all the relevant data to both programs, your people should a few weeks ahead of schedule now", Roxanne was relieved and said "Good, I like to thank you James for what you've done". Mr. Stone said "Well, that should help us both, Good-bye Roxanne", both James and Mr. Stone watched Roxanne leave the room, James was about to do the same when Mr. Stone stopped him and asked "James, this is probably not my business to ask but, who are you working for? I'm pretty confident that you didn't do this to yourself", James takes his helmet off and replies "I wish I can tell you Mr. Stone, but that would get me and you in serious trouble". Mr. Stone nodded and said "No doubt it would . . . Now I promised you that you would be rewarded for your contribution, I can't give you everything but something has to be of some worth to you". James said "You're right, but the things I'm going to ask for should be no problem for you", Mr. Stone raised an eyebrow and asked "What do you need?".

Another hour has passed and May was standing outside of the Devon building by the sidewalk, she spots James walking out of the front door and began walking down the stairs. She noticed that James was wearing some sort of backpack reinforced with some sort of metal, there was also a device attached to the SPARTAN's left gauntlet. James comes up to May and asks "Ready to go?", May nodded then asked "What did you get and how did you get it?", James answered "I did a favor for Mr. Stone and Roxanne, after that they gave me what I asked for. I got this reinforced backpack built to take a beating, this here Pokénav on my arm and some money for the road . . .what did you get?" May said "I got a new bikini suit and a really gorgeous dress . . . I should have gotten you something to wear as well". James chuckled and said "Nah, this armor suits me fine . . . I checked the Pokénav and we need to get to Slateport City next", May adds "I know a man who can take us there by boat, we'll have to head towards the docks", James finally said "Alright, lead the way" and the two began to make their way towards the docks to meet an old friend of May's.

**Please leave your comments and thoughts. Thank you.**


	9. Aqua

**Unforgotten**

**Chapter 9**

"**Aqua"**

[February 14th, 2552]

May and James made it to the Rustboro port by the ocean, "Mr. Briney lives just by the water" May states as they walked down the street. James asked "How do you know Mr. Briney?" as he looked out to the clear blue ocean, May said "A while back when I was traveling with Ash and Brock, Ash had just won a battle against Roxanne at the gym. The next gym to go to was on Dewford Island, when we came here to the docks all of the ships and boats were gone, except for one" James adds "Mr. Briney's". May nods and continues "Yeah, later on we found out that he was having trouble with a group of bad guys that called themselves Team Aqua, one of them stole Mr. Briney's boat just so he can group up with the rest of Aqua", James had to ask "Really? What happened after that?" May said "Well, after the crook got away with Mr. Briney's boat and kidnapped his wingull 'Peeko', Mr. Briney brought out his much cooler boat and we all chased down the crook in order to save Peeko, after a high-speed chase we got Peeko back but the Crook made it back to his group and got away". James comments "Huh . . . well I wonder if he'll take us to Slateport City", May replies "Don't worry, when he sees me he'll be glad to take us to Slateport".

They finally arrived to a multi-story building that had a massive dock built into the side of it, May knocks on the front door calling out "Mr. Briney!? Are you home? It's me, May!", nothing occurred for the next several minutes until the door opened and an elderly man comes walking out. The man grinned and said "May, it's good to see you again, it's been a while. Who's your friend?", May replied "It's good to see you too Mr. Briney, this is my friend James". Both men extended hands and shook, James asked "Mr. Briney, I don't know if this is a good time but I would appreciate it if you would take us to Slateport City", Mr. Briney grinned and said "Of course of course, I still owe May for rescuing Peeko from Team Aqua back then . . . head around back and get ready to board my boat, I'll be there in just a moment". Mr. Briney closed the door as May took James around the house and into the dock around back, James comments "Well, that was pretty quick and easy . . ." and May said "Like I said, he'll be glad to take us if he saw me". May and James waited by the boat until Mr. Briney was ready to depart, the door opens and Mr. Briney walks out with his wingull, Peeko, Mr. Briney said cheerfully "Alright, everyone aboard so we can depart for Slateport City!".

About an hour later, the group was already out at sea making their way to Slateport, May was in her new bikini and brought Blaziken out so they can relax in the sun and James was up on the steering deck with Mr. Briney. Mr. Briney asked "So James, you a navy man?", James answered "Yeah you can say that. What about you?", Mr. Briney grinned and said "Oh I traveled all over the seas, as you can see I'm just an old veteran now". James looks out to a nearby island and comments "No doubt you have many stories to tell", Mr. Briney replied "No doubt indeed, I could tell you one if you like?", the SPARTAN grinned and said "Please do, it'll be interesting to hear from a veteran". Mr. Briney began with "Well it started when I was just entered the navy, back then we didn't have all this high tech equipment to use on our ships, no, instead we had to use steam power and muscle to get things done onboard", James began to imagine what life was for Mr. Briney in the navy in comparison to the UNSC navy as Mr. Briney continued "Anyways, we were in the ocean south of the Sinnoh region when we -".

Mr. Briney was cut off as something massive emerged out of the water on the starboard side of the boat, James watched as a massive blue submarine bearing the emblem of crossbones and a 'A' settle on the surface. May yelled out "It's Team Aqua!" and James ordered "May get inside now, Blaziken stay here and protect everyone!" the top hatch on the submarine opened and four figures appeared in white and blue pirate outfits. The central figure, a woman with red hair, spoke out "You have crossed our waters! Prepare to be boarded!", James knew that he would have to do something in order keep everyone safe, he asks "Mr. Briney, can you take a step back for a second?". Mr. Briney only had the faintest idea what James was about to do and takes several steps out of the way, the SPARTAN took several steps to the far side of the boat and suddenly sprints to the other side towards the submarine, using his momentum the SPARTAN leaps onto the railing of Mr. Briney's boat and propels himself over the water. May watched as James took the big leap but realizes that there was too much distance between the two vessels, suddenly James activated his standard issue EVA boosters built into his suit and propels himself even further and onto the bow of the massive submarine.

The woman with red hair yelled out "NO! I said 'prepare to BE BOARDED!' not 'prepare to board'!", James latches onto the hull and taunts them "What are you going to do about it missy?", the term 'missy' enraged the woman as she yelled "MISSY!? I'll show you! Mightyena let's go!" and throws a pokéball releasing a creature that resembled something between a guard dog and a wolf. She calls out "Mightyena use shadow ball!", James watched Mightyena formed a dark ball of energy in its mouth and launch it towards the SPARTAN. James couldn't move out of the way in time so he quickly threw up his arms as a shield and braced himself for the impact, the shadow ball slams into James's arms and detonated, engulfing the SPARTAN in a thick cloud of black smoke. May cried out as she saw James take the hit "JAMES! NO!", the woman with red hair grinned sinisterly as she saw nothing but smoke and said "Good work Mightyena". Then without warning, a bullet shot out of the smoke and struck below where the woman and her crewmembers were standing, one of the men yelled out "Take cover!" as three more rounds followed suit forcing Team Aqua to duck for cover. The smoke cleared and May spots James wielding his M6G pistol, she was relieved, James quickly moved along the deck of the submarine with his M6G raised and ready to shoot, he starts passing the submarine's conning tower when two members appeared with another mightyena and some sort of seal Pokémon around the corner. James then enters a sprint and shoulder bashes one of the crewmembers, the seal Pokémon opened its mouth and unleashed a powerful torrent of water at the SPARTAN and strikes him in the back forcing him to drop his M6G, James quickly got back up and spotted the rest of Team Aqua closing in to attack. James sucker punches the first member in the face then quickly performs a round-house kick on the mightyena next to him, next he tackles the second member, picks him up and hurls him towards the seal pokémon, and as the third crewmember approaches, James shoulder bashes him, grabs him by the waist, and performs an overtoss. James was surprised to find out that these men were unnaturally resistant as the man he sucker punched came up and tackles the SPARTAN from behind, the other two men got up and grabbed James by the arms in an effort to restrain him, James continued to struggle until he found the barrel of his own M6G pointed at his head. James looked up and finds the red haired woman wielding it, "You got guts and muscle, I'll give you that" the woman said as she gently squeezes the trigger, she continues "But nobody can stand up against Team Aqua, and as for your punishment for defying us, we're gonna show your friends a thing or two about pain". James began to struggle more furiously as the woman said her last words "Maybe we'll start with the little girl, that should put you down" and that's when James snapped . . .

He activated his EVA boosters and forced everyone off of him, he grabs the first member's face and slams it into the hull of the submarine, the second grabbed James from behind but the SPARTAN grabbed his arms and shattered them as he does another overtoss followed up with a bone crushing stomp. The third member and his Mightyena comes running up but James throws a powerful punch into the man's stomach and then swung his leg striking Mightyena in the side forcing it to make a painful howl. The woman was shocked as she realized her error for threatening to harm the little girl, she aims the M6G pistol and fires 2 quick rounds as the SPARTAN charges towards her with his knife drawn, one round struck him in the left arm and the second was off target as it flew past James. He was now a mere foot away from her as she squeezed off one more round and struck him in the chest, she also realized that there was some sort of shield protecting him, she attempted another shot but it was too late. James tackles the woman and slams her into the submarine's conning tower, he grabbed her by the throat and held her above the floor against the tower, James then presents his combat knife and draws it close to the woman's throat. The woman felt her neck slowly being crushed as the SPARTAN applies more pressure, she tried to beg "Plea- sto- . . . ease" but James ignored her plead. James was now ready to finish it as he presses harder on the woman's throat against the conning tower, then something stopped him . . . he began to hear a familiar voice. He looks towards Mr. Briney's boat and found May was yelling at him . . . he was filled with adrenaline that the only thing he could hear was his own heart pumping, he began to watch May's mouth and realized what she was saying . . . "Stop, that's enough".

James begins to calm and loosens his grip on the woman's throat, she drops to the floor and take deep heavy breaths as oxygen returns to her lungs. James became light-headed from the immense buildup in adrenaline as it wore off, he regains his balance and decided "I've went too far that time". He glances at May hoping to find some forgiveness but there wasn't any; he prepared to jump ships again until he heard the distinct sound of a M6G pistol being ready to fire. The woman was back on her feet and fired another shot that struck James's helmet, James quickly recovered and tackles the woman one last time taking the pistol from her hand and aims it at her forehead, "You don't have the guts to do it" the woman said with confidence, James have had it with this woman's words and decided to end it. He grabs the woman once more by the throat and slams the back of her head into the conning tower, he lets go and watched the woman fall unconscious against the hull of the submarine. James holsters his M6G and jumps ships back onto Mr. Briney's boat, the boat shook roughly as James landed on the lower deck next to May, he faces May and said apologetically "May . . . I . . ." but May took several steps back and goes into the boat with Blaziken. James was about to follow her and apologize but Mr. Briney stopped him and said "Not now, give her some time to think", James took his helmet off and Mr. Briney saw how sorry James was. James then sat down on the floor of the deck and stayed quiet for a long period of time as Mr. Briney climbs back up to the steering deck and continues their course for Slateport City.

**Please leave your comments and thoughts. Thank you.**


	10. Breaking Protocol

**Unforgotten**

**Chapter 10**

"**Breaking protocol"**

[February 15th, 2552]

May had not come out of the boat cabin since the incident with Team Aqua yesterday; James had begun to worry since nine hours ago. It was in the afternoon when Mr. Briney grabbed James's attention by calling out "James, come up here for a second", James picks up his helmet and climbs up the ladder to the steering deck. James asks "What's the problem?" and Mr. Briney replies "No problem at all, see that island over there?" as he points to a small island in the horizon. Mr. Briney continues "We'll anchor there for some time so we can pick some fruit for the trip", James nodded and walked back towards the ladder but Mr. Briney stopped him and asked "Would you mind letting May know?", James said "Yeah, I'll give her the word . . ." and climbs down the ladder. The SPARTAN walks over to the door to the cabin and knocks lightly with his knuckles, no answer, James said "May? Look you don't have to answer but uh . . . Mr. Briney wanted you to know that we're gonna anchor on an island to grab some fruit", James paused in hopes of hearing a reply but none came, he finishes with "Just . . . so you know" and walks away.

About two hours later, Mr. Briney and James made landfall and began walking up the beach. They stopped halfway when Mr. Briney said "Alright, the fruit we're looking for looks like these", he holds out an old photo and James comments "They look like coconuts mixed with a peach . . . alright then, I'll head deep into the island and bring some back", Mr. Briney said "Good, in the meantime I'll tune up the boat's engine, I noticed it was performing less than expected a while ago". The two men nodded towards each other and went to do their individual tasks.

It took about seventeen minutes for James to make it deep into the island, it was close to being a tropical jungle but something was different about it. James took a quick glance at his pokénav and located his position somewhere along the southern side of the island, he takes his eyes away from the pokénav and up towards the tree canopies in search of the fruit Mr. Briney mentioned. So far he has only found two fruits and he had them stored in his backpack for safekeeping, he began talking to himself as he continued searching "I shouldn't have done that in front of May, that was too far". He found a third fruit and prepares to climb, he pulls out his combat knife and climbs up the palm tree, when he reached the top he held onto the trunk by wrapping his legs tightly around it and used his hands to grab hold and cut it from the tree, he slides down the tree and finally puts the fruit in with the others. He continues to talk to himself "I . . . I was trained to remove any threat posed to the innocents . . . that's the job of being a SPARTAN", he just hated himself for using the term 'job' and said "It's not even a job, it's a goddamn burden that no one wants on their shoulders". He eventually heard rustling in the canopies but disregarded it as he continued his muttering "It's bullshit . . . huh, I'm listening to myself like I actually care about people, that's not me, that's not The Reaper . . ." and then he stopped in his footsteps and caught what he had just said to himself "Reaper huh?". He thought about all of those he knew back home, Halsey, the SPARTANs, the UNSC and thought "Few days ago May said that we're friends . . . I . . . never had a friend like her . . . one that truly cares about me. Jorge is like a brother to me but, May is something else". He thought, "During the war, most SPARTANs have lost their sense of humanity . . . even I did. Yet somehow, May was able to bring some of that humanity back to me", he thought about how he could of easily killed that woman with red hair with ease but May stopped him. She stopped him because she knew James was better than a simple-minded killer, James thought about that in his mind for several minutes but was quickly interrupted by movement his motion tracker picked up behind him. The SPARTAN quickly turns around to find nothing but he was still picking up movement, he then looks up and found numerous pokémon hanging from the tree trunks all staring down at him. They looked like little puffballs with arms and legs; fortunately James's pokénav was also equipped with a pokédex, James raises his left arm and scans the creatures that hung over him. The pokédex completed its scan and displayed the information to James, he reads "Mankey, these pokémon are territorial and easily become enraged whenever someone trespasses and takes their food such as fruits and nuts". "Aw crap" James mutters, the Mankeys drew closer to the SPARTAN and began to howl and raising fists angrily , James wanted to avoid an all-out brawl with the pack of Mankeys so he slowly got to his knees and pulled out two fruits from his backpack. The nearest Mankey came right up in front of James and held out its hands; James gently puts the fruits into its hands and watched the pack return to the canopies above. James sighed "Well, now I have more time to think to myself" and resumes his search for more fruit.

Meanwhile back on the beach, May and Blaziken had finally come out of the boat's cabin and found Mr. Briney working on the engine. She looks around the beach then asks "Where's James?" Mr. Briney climbs out of the engine compartment as he said "James went into the jungle to fetch us some fruit . . . he won't be back for a while. In the mean time you should come out and enjoy the sun for the time being". May nodded and began walking around the beach looking for points of interest, as she walked she began to think about James "I know James just wanted to protect us but did he really have to go that far?" she then remembered that James had been at war for a very long time and muttered "Maybe he was acting on a past instinct . . . if this was the life of a SPARTAN then why did he choose it? I should probably ask him". She continues her walk along the beaches with Blaziken for the next several hours.

Several hours have passed and it was already nightfall, James had finally returned to the boat as Mr. Briney called out "Did you find any fruit?" James takes off his backpack and opens the top revealing numerous fruits lying inside, Mr. Briney said "Very good, I'll go ahead and take these in. May is on the beach over there, she said she wanted to talk to you when you came back" James nodded as he began to climb off the boat and walk up the beach towards a small campfire where May was. James took off his helmet before he walked into the light of the fire where May would see him; May asked "Can we talk?" James nodded as he said "Of course . . . it was about yesterday isn't it?". May said "Sort of . . .", James sat down next to May and places his helmet on the sand next to him, May said "You didn't have to go that far with Team Aqua, I know you were just protecting us but . . ." her voice trails off and James responded with "I know . . . I was acting on past experience. There were innocents at risk and I had to react with no holding back . . . that's how SPARTANs were supposed to work". May scoffed as she comments "You sounded like a machine when you said that, I understand if it was the Covenant but these were people . . . don't you think you should have done something different?". James sighed as he said "I ask myself that every time . . . before the war with the Covenant, the UNSC was already at war with human insurrections within humanity's territories. The true reason for us SPARTANs was to effectively put down in possible insurrection to keep the innocents safe". May asked "Why were people rebelling against the UNSC?", James answered "There were people that wanted to break away from UNSC control, make an independent sovereign for themselves". May then asked firmly "Then why didn't you just let them instead of going to war with them?", James sighed and answered "Personally I would have liked to let them do what they wanted if it means saving lives, but . . . the SPARTANs have a duty they have to uphold to the UNSC . . . I never wanted to harm another human being but . . . things just didn't go that way". May asked calmly now "If you didn't want to harm another being, then why did you choose to become a SPARTAN?", James sat there quietly for several moments then finally said "We didn't choose . . .".

May became confused and asked "What do you mean you didn't choose?", James sighed one last time and said "I mean . . . I was six years old when it happened". May tried to gain an understanding at what James was getting at as she asked "What happened?", James said calmly "ONI was conducting the SPARTAN program but it turned out that mature adults were too fragile for the augmentation procedures. Halsey thought of a new way to make SPARTANs, she knew that a child's body was more accepting to the augmentations than the average adult, they would kidnap around a seventy-five children from all around the UNSC . . . myself included". May listened closely as James continued "We were all scared and wanted our mothers and fathers . . . Halsey then said that we would be the protectors of Earth and all her colonies, that we become the very soldiers the UNSC needs". May concluded "You were taken . . . so you were forced to become SPARTANs . . . that's awful!", James continued "For the next several years, we were put into intense training, becoming stronger day by day. Then came the augmentations". May asked "What are augmentations?, James explained "Augmentations are what make SPARTANs better in every way compared to the normal soldier, they make us faster, stronger, smarter. At the age of fourteen, we were all taken up to an orbital station where the augmentation procedures would take place, there was also a great risk that not all SPARTAN candidates would survive the procedures unscathed . . . only thirty-three of us would get through it". May had to ask "What happened to the others?", James stared into the fire as he answered "Some died and some were crippled . . . those who did make it became SPARTANs ever since" James chuckles as he finally says "We were not even supposed to talk about this due to protocol . . .", May asks one last question with a tear shedding from her eye "Then why are you telling me?", James said "I told you so you would know what kind of person they forced me to be . . . a soldier with the sole purpose of war. I don't need you to feel sorry for me, I just need you to understand . . .".

May nodded slowly and whispered "I understand . . .", she watched James lay back on the sand and stare up into the stars as he said "Every time I look up there, I try not to think about the Covenant or the insurrection . . . I try to think of all the possibilities that could happen, possibilities such as no war, where all is one". May lies back beside him and watches the stars with the SPARTAN, she said "Every time I look up there, it makes me wonder what else could be out there . . . who knows, they might be good things just waiting to be discovered". James comments "Maybe . . . I sure hope so", they became quiet for several minutes as they watched the stars move, May began to sing a lullaby (From Jirachi Wish Maker) James never heard of. He laid there quietly as May continues to sing the lullaby, when she finishes she said "That was a lullaby my mother use to sing to us before we went to bed . . .", James comments "It's a pretty good lullaby . . . never heard one like that before, it's very soothing", May grins and said "Thank you", her smile disappeared when she asks "When we get to Mossdeep City and you go into space to find the Covenant . . . will you come back?". James looked at her and answered "Of course . . . the UNSC will need a Forward Operating Ba—", May interrupts him by saying "That's not what I meant . . . I mean when the Covenant is gone from our world, will you stay with us or will you have to go back with your kind?". James looked back to the stars and said quietly "I don't know . . ."

The two stayed on the beach for the remainder of the night as they watched the stars.

**Please leave your comments and thoughts. Thank you.**


	11. Old friend comes anew

**Unforgotten**

**Chapter 11**

"**Old friend comes anew"**

[February 18th, 2552]

It was about eight o'clock in the morning when May woke up on Mr. Briney's boat, she sits up as she yawns and stretches her arms, she looks over to a bed next to hers to find James sleeping but all that was left there was his E.O.D. helmet resting on the small table next to it. She began to hear muffled voices from outside, she puts her shoes on and takes James's helmet with her out of the boat cabin. She closes the door behind and finds James with his backpack talking to Mr. Briney on a small pier on her left, James hears the door and said "May good timing, we just arrived at Slateport", May climbs off the boat and onto the pier where she said "Really? Thank you Mr. Briney, this means a lot". Mr. Briney grinned saying "It was my pleasure May, you two take care now", James nodded saying "Will do Mr. Briney, you have a safe trip back", and May said "Good-bye Mr. Briney, we'll see you again soon!". May handed James his helmet as they watched Mr. Briney board his boat and return back out to sea.

After Mr. Briney had left their field of view, the two began walking up the pier as May said "Thanks to Mr. Briney, we just have about two weeks ahead of us until we reach Mossdeep city". James replies "Good, that should give us the advantage over the Covenant for the time being . . . we'll need to stack up on supplies before we leave town, I'll go ahead and grab some essentials. You've been here before so I'll let you do your thing while we're here". May said "Great, Slateport City has its own contest building, I'll go over there and check it out. We'll meet up by the northern end of the city". James watched May walk down the street into the bustling crowds, he then looks around for any store that could provide supplies and found one. There was a small traveler supply store just across the street from where he was, he puts his helmet on and walks into the store, the clerk was taking inventory when he heard the door ring as it opened. At first he was surprised to see the SPARTAN as he began looking around, he asks "Welcome sir, is there something you need?", James asked "Yeah, I was wondering if you had some food that could be useful on the road". The clerk pointed with the end of his pen to the far end of the store saying "MREs are located in the back" and James nodded in appreciation, he walks to the back end of the store where the MREs were stored, he turns around a corner and accidently bumps into a little girl he didn't notice. "Hey be carefu . . . . whoa" the girl said as she takes her first glimpse of the SPARTAN, the girl had navy blue hair, blue eyes, a white stocking cap, a black dress with a pink skirt, and a pair of pink boots. James looks down at her as he apologizes "Sorry miss, I didn't see you there", something began pecking at James's right boot; he looks down and finds what looked like a very small blue penguin. The SPARTAN never saw a pokémon like this one and was prompted to use his pokédex to scan it. It read "Piplup, the penguin pokémon. Piplup tends to be very kind and often playful with those around them", somehow that didn't sound right to James as the piplup in front of him was pecking at his shin guards like it wanted a fight. The girl said "Piplup it was an accident, he apologized didn't he?", piplup began raising an argument "Pip! Piplup Pip!", the girl responded "Look I know he bumped into me" she then said to James "Sorry mister, Piplup here tends to be protective. You understand do you?". James chuckled as he said "All too well by now, have you seen some MREs?", the girl points to a shelf several meters behind her saying "They're back there . . . sorry for Piplup's behavior", James gently raises his hand saying "No need to apologize, I started it and Piplup was only reacting to it, have a good day now". The girl and her piplup leaves the store as James took several MRE packs and several other supplies they may need and paid the clerk with the money he earned in Rustboro City.

He walks out of the store with his backpack stored up, he figured he had some time to look around the city before meeting up with May but something out of the corner of his field of vision caught his attention. Over by an alleyway between a Pokémon Center and a clothing department store on the other side of the street, there was a ripple in the shape of a form that James was all too familiar with. James activated his advance VISR view and identified the ripple as a covert sangheili in zealot armor, it was watching people passing by it without noticing as if it was acting as a guard. James figured since this was a zealot, there was something big going on in Slateport and the Covenant had shown interest in the area. The zealot turned around and walked back into the alley, James crossed the street and into the alleyway, when he was out of the public's view he activated his camouflage unit and slowly made his way to whatever the zealot was guarding. He comes to a corner when he heard something heavy clang with something metal like a hammer to a sheet of metal, he peeks around the corner and finds nothing except a manhole that led into the sewers. He then noticed that there was another sangheili zealot standing guard over by a large dumpster not too far from the manhole, it was armed with a _Type-25 Directed Energy Rifle_. James knew that he had to do this just right unless he wanted to attract the attention of the people passing by, he drew his knife and slowly moved towards the other side of the dumpster from the zealot. The zealot was picking at one of its mandibles as if something it ate got stuck in one of its teeth, it finally pulled out a speck of food and flicked it to the side. James made it to the far side of the dumpster, he picks up a small rock and tosses it at a pile of trash bags when the zealot wasn't looking, the impact alerted the zealot forcing it to draw its weapon and investigate. As it slowly approached the trash bags, James was slowly sneaking up with his knife drawn, the zealot sniffed around the bags and even moving a couple of bags off to the sides, after realizing there was nothing it began to turn around but quickly felt the cold blade pierce the back of its neck and into its spinal cord. The zealot fell without a sound and its weapon dropped, James sheathed the knife and attaches the Plasma rifle to his right thigh, he knew he couldn't just leave the body out here in the open, he began to drag the dead sangheili by the arms towards the manhole. He lifts the lid and quietly places it to the side, he then dragged the body and dropped into the sewers below, before climbing down the set of ladders into the sewers the SPARTAN takes the manhole lid and places it back over the hole. Darkness swarmed the SPARTAN and James didn't want to risk letting any potential covenant know he was there, he activated his visor's night vision mode as he climbed down and into the sewers. He reaches the bottom and found his feet and the dead sangheili were submerged in the murky water, as a last act of kindness to the dead sangheili, he props the dead sangheili against the wall so it wouldn't have to rot in the disgusting water. James then reaches for his Plasma rifle and carefully moved down the sewer in pursuit of the first zealot he saw.

May finally reached the Pokémon contest building after a fifteen minute walk from where she had last seen James, she pulls out her pokéball and let's Blaziken out. May said "Look Blaziken, it's the contest building remember?" Blaziken became joyful to see the contest again. The two walked over to the information booth to see what was new about the contests, May looked around the bulletin board and found out that Slateport was hosting a contest tomorrow. May became excited as she said "Blaziken this is great! If we can convince James to stay till tomorrow then we can watch it, what do you say?" Blaziken nodded in agreement but quickly saw something blue climb up its left leg. It didn't have time to see what it was until it was on Blaziken's left shoulder; it was Piplup, an old friend of Blaziken's. May said "Hey wait a minute, I remember that Piplup . . . wait", "May?! Oh wow it's really you!" a voice said from behind May. May turned around and saw her old friend Dawn who was just as surprised as she was. May said "Dawn!? What are you doing here?" Dawn answered with a sense of confidence "Piplup and I came to Hoenn to compete in the Contest league here . . . what are you doing here?". May replied with joy "I'm with a friend, we're heading to Mossdeep city", May spared Dawn the details about the Covenant as she remembered what James said the night they were attacked "If the public knows about the Covenant and their intentions, there will be widespread panic". Dawn asked "Cool, where's your friend?" and May said "He's somewhere around here, he's getting supplies before we leave town. So are you really going to compete in the Hoenn Contest League?" Dawn raised a fist in grand confidence "You bet! Our Hoenn debut is tomorrow! Will you be here to watch us May?". May was unsure as she said "We'll have to convince James and see if he'll let us stay", Dawn was pretty excited as she said "Cool let's go find James!" and the group began to run off in hopes of finding James, not realizing the predicament he has already gotten himself in.

The SPARTAN was closing in on the zealot's location at a rapid pace, his plasma rifle was at half charge due to a brief firefight he had with several unggoy that alerted their companions and the zealot to his presence. James came running around the corner unexpectedly faced by a barrage of plasma fire from a pair of _Type-42 Directed Energy Support Weapons _and quickly returned to cover. There was no way for him to move up in a confined sewer tunnel when it's filled with two constant streams of scorching plasma fire, he peeks his head around and finds the zealot climbing up a service ladder behind the two unggoy gunners. James was fortunate enough to have picked up a dropped _Type-1 Antipersonnel Grenade_ from one of the unggoy he killed, though he still had to get close enough to the gunners in order to throw it. He thought about using his camouflage but even if the gunners didn't see him, he would eventually get hit by a stray plasma bolt and be caught with no cover. He thought of a rather non-original plan, he drew his knife and quickly threw it in the direction of the gunners and returned to cover before he could get hit by plasma. He watched the gunfire and noticed the volume of gun fire had decreased drastically, he figured he got one of the gunners, James comments "Not exactly what I was going for but okay this works to". This was the best chance of any to move up and dispose the other gunner, he activated his camouflage and moved up while avoiding the plasma fire given by the remaining gunner. The unggoy gunner continued to unleash a volley of plasma fire until something blue illuminated the dark sewer tunnels and approaching, the unggoy panicked as it swiveled the turret towards the blue light and opened fire. Several plasma bolts struck the SPARTAN in the chest causing his shields to shatter but he has already thrown the grenade towards the unggoy, the grenade latched onto the unggoy's right arm and it began to panic as it tried to get the grenade off but it was too late. The unggoy was quickly engulfed in a florescent blue explosion emitting radiation and plasma, James's chest plate was scorched with several blast marks from the bolts that slammed into him however he was lucky enough that his armor wasn't breached. James allowed his shields to regenerate before he climbed up the service ladder and resume his pursuit for the zealot that has fled.

May, Dawn, Blaziken, and Piplup have reached the northern exit of Slateport City, May said "We agreed that we would meet up here after we were done. I don't see him anywhere . . .", Dawn comments "Maybe he's sightseeing . . . don't guys do that?". May replied "Not James . . . he's not the kind of person that would just wonder about", Dawn said "Well if that's the case then where could he be?". May began to think what could possibly delay James, he wouldn't just stop for anything unless it was absolutely necessary or if it was . . . the Covenant. May said "Dawn come with me, I think I know what happened", Dawn became concerned when she asked "Something wrong? You think James is alright?", May said I don't know but we have to go n—", she was interrupted by distant plasma fire far up north of the city, fortunately they were the only ones around to hear it. Dawn asked "What was that?", May said lastly "James . . . C'mon let's go!" and the group began running out of the city towards the firefight to help their friend in need.

**Please leave you comment and thoughts. Thank you.**


	12. Interception

**Unforgotten**

**Chapter 12**

"**Interception"**

[February 18th, 2552]

It's been nearly about thirty-three minutes since James had left the sewers in pursuit of the sangheili zealot he found in Slateport City; the sewer exit led him to an abandoned water treatment plant a few miles north of the city. Upon first sight he knew that he just walked into the middle of a Covenant outpost, there were storage crates, methane tank refill stations, and even portable feeding stations for the unggoy. James realized he had forgotten his knife down in the sewers but he didn't have the time to go back and retrieve it, he had to neutralize that zealot before it gets away. Within several minutes of being in the outpost James came under fire by a Kig-yar wielding a _Type-51 Carbine_, James quickly sprinted for a nearby concrete road barrier for cover and attempted to find the firing position of the Kig-yar shooter. He checked the charge on his plasma rifle which was still at half-charge, he needed to find where that shooter was or he wasn't going anywhere. He peeks over the barrier and caught a glimpse of that distinctive red light the Kig-yar have on their helmets for long range engagements on a catwalk about several hundred yards away, he quickly raised his weapon over the barrier and fired at the shooter in small controlled bursts and quickly returned to cover. After a moment he heard staggered screams and shortly after a loud thud as the Kig-yar hit the ground and perished, the SPARTAN emerged from cover and checked his Plasma rifle of its charge, it was depleted. He discards the rifle and picks up the Kig-yar's carbine and resumed his search.

May, Dawn, Blaziken, and Piplup were walking up an abandoned road in the middle of the surrounding woods that led to the treatment plant. May said "There's an old treatment plant not too far up the road, I think that's where we heard that noise", Dawn asked "What do you think is going on May?" and May answered with a concerned tone "I don't know but all I know is that James is in trouble". May didn't want to get Dawn involved with James and the Covenant but she's afraid that there's no other option, she needed Dawn's help if they were ever going to help James. They walked quietly up the road until Blaziken and Piplup noticed something, May asked "What's wrong guys?" their pokémon began to hear something, something that the girls could not hear just yet, and there it was. A low hum was now heard and it sounded like it was approaching fast, May quickly whispered "Everyone get to the bushes!", everyone hid in the bushes as the low hum became much closer and now into view. A small purple vehicle with wings and what looked like a pair of cannons was gliding along the ground at a fast pace towards the treatment plant, when the vehicle passed by, May saw the driver and recognized it as one of the large creatures in blue armor. The vehicle was now gone from everyone's view and Dawn asked "What was that!?" May became determined now than ever when she said "Trouble, C'mon we have to hurry. Stay in the bushes in case more of them come". The group quickly moved towards the treatment plat for the next seven minutes and came to a tree line that bordered an open field and the treatment plant, Dawn said quietly "There's someone on the catwalk over there", May looked at where Dawn was talking about and spotted another one of those bird-like creatures standing guard with some sort of long rifle with a faint purple light on it. There was no way they could get to the plant without being spotted in the open field, May said "We'll have to wait for our chance to get in there . . ." Dawn was now nervous when she whispered "Are you crazy? Why would we want to go in there with those things?!". A brief exchange of violent gunfire erupted within the treatment plant, May watched the guard squawk to one of its companions and they rushed towards the ensuing firefight. May answered Dawn's last question "That's why, let's get in there while we still have the chance", May and Blaziken rushed across the field and into the treatment plant with Dawn and Piplup reluctantly following behind.

The group safely made it into the plant without being spotted, May looked around as the firefight intensified from simple plasma fire to the now occasional explosion. Dawn comments about the raging battle "This is too dangerous, we have to get out of here!", May shot her a look of determination and said "We're not leaving James here, ever". May looked around the corner and spotted several small being with tanks strapped to their backs and another large blue armored creature commanding the smaller ones as they pressed further into the plant to help their kind in the fight, she then finds a discarded small blue item on the ground, it had two separate bulbous portions being held together by a black handle. Dawn watched May pick it up and asked "What is that?", May gingerly handled the tool and said "I think it's some sort of weapon . . . best not to mess with it, but it looks like it's out of energy". May puts the weapon back on the ground and gestured everyone to follow her. They came much closer to where the firefight was taking place, they finally came to a corner where they saw energy bolts fly by in different directions, May quickly followed the gunfire and found James taking cover behind another concrete road barrier and yelled "There he is! James!". James couldn't hear her calls as he immediately returned fire with a carbine in his hands, he then mantles over the barrier and moved up while facing intense plasma fire. Dawn comments "Hey wait a second . . . I've seen him before! Back at the supply store in Slateport, remember Piplup?", May tried calling out again "James!" but James was too focused on the battle to even hear her.

The SPARTAN emerged out of cover and fired a shot from his carbine that struck an unggoy in the chest and quickly returned to cover, he quickly checks the holographic display on the top of his carbine and reads that only six rounds were remaining. His motion tracker picked up a red blip closing in fast on the other side of the barrier, he quickly leaps over the barrier and threw a powerful punch into a surprised sangheili's left mandibles, the sangheili staggered backwards and was quickly shot down by James's carbine as he fired four rounds into its chest. A stream of purple passed closely by James's left arm and James realizes that a Kig-yar armed with a _Type-50 Sniper Rifle System_ has him in its sights. It fired another shot but missed James by an inch, the SPARTAN quickly fired the remaining two rounds and knocked the Kig-yar off of the catwalk forcing it to fall to the concrete floor. A large masse of unggoy led by several sangheili appeared several hundred yards ahead of James, the SPARTAN noticed that they were passing several Methane refill stations. James returned to the sangheili he killed and takes a plasma grenade, he then with all his might threw the active grenade towards the stations and took cover. The grenade landed between an unggoy and one of the stations and before anyone could have realized the danger it was too late, a massive fireball of methane and plasma erupted violently causing major structural damage to the entire treatment plant, and the shock wave of the blast threw James several feet backwards and onto his back. He was dazed and his vision blurred for a moment, his hearing was now a constant ringing in his ears.

After several minutes the SPARTAN's senses slowly returned to him, his hearing calmed as he began to here muffled voices . . . human voices. His vision began to clear up as he looked to his left and saw May and Blaziken hiding in cover, then he saw the girl and her Piplup with them. He watched everyone rush to him as he tried to get up, May kneels over placing her hands on him and asked frantically "James are you alright!?", James gently brushes her hands off saying "Yeah . . . yeah I'm fine, just underestimated the blast that's all". The other girl kneels down by him and watched him with worry, James coughs lightly and said "I don't think I've caught your name yet", the girl grinned and replied "It's Dawn . . . glad to know you're alright". James grinned and said as he stood up "Well, I'm not quite done yet, I still need to find that zealot", a low gruff voice came from behind in fluent English "I'm right here . . . Reaper". The group turned around and faced the sangheili zealot, it had its sword drawn as it spoke "This world will fall just like the others . . . but you will be the first", the girls and their pokémon stood between the zealot and the SPARTAN. May yelled "You'll have to go through us first!" and Dawn added "Yeah!", the zealot scoffed and said with a sinister tone "That could easily be arranged . . ." and took a step forward towards the group but James stepped in front of the girls and adds "But before you get to them, you have to get through me . . . shall we?". The zealot takes another sword from its belt and tosses it to the SPARTAN, James said "Girls get back . . . this is between me and the zealot". Everyone took a step back as they prepared to watch the duel begin.

Both swords were drawn, each opponent had each other in their sights, the fire from the massive explosion burned into the sky, and finally the zealot made the first move. The zealot charged forward with great speed and maneuverability as it zig-zagged towards the SPARTAN, James raised his sword to deflect the imminent blow but the zealot quickly altered its course to strike from the side. James made a last second correction and hastily blocked the attack but at the cost of his own balance, before the SPARTAN could have recovered, the zealot grabbed James's right arm and prepared to plunge the blade into his stomach. James quickly swung his right leg up striking the zealot's left kneecap and forced it to let go, James raised his blade for the killing blow but the zealot roared and threw a quick and accurate punch into the SPARTAN's stomach forcing him to stagger back several steps. The zealot stood up and launched an aggressive assault with rapid strikes, the SPARTAN was able to counter the first few strikes but the zealot quickly changed its strategy and decided to strike from above with leap followed up with a downward swing, James saw this and blocked the zealot's blade with his own. The resulting block caused both blades to interlock with each other which made it impossible for both sides to put distance from each other, James quickly threw a punch with his left arm and struck the zealot in the side of its head. The zealot became enraged and forcibly tried to pull its blade from James's, but James quickly deactivated his sword which thrown the zealot off balance as it placed all of its strength towards pulling the sword away, James quickly came back and threw a powerful punch with his right hand which held the hilt of the sword. The fist and hilt slams into the zealot's right mandibles and forced it to cry out in pain and rage, the zealot quickly recovers and swings its sword and before James could reactivate his sword, the zealot's blade slices through James's upper chest plate making a deep slash. James was fortunate that the blade didn't cut into his bodysuit and skin but now his armor was damaged beyond repair and his shielding was disabled permanently . The zealot cocked its right arm backwards for another strike but James charges and tackles the zealot to the ground and knocks its sword away. The zealot attempted to throw the SPARTAN off but James began to punch the zealot repeatedly in the face, each punch became fiercer than the last. Eventually James threw the final punch and rendered the zealot unable to fight any longer, James then grabbed the zealot by its chest armor and yelled "Why were you in Slateport!? Why?! . . . ANSWER ME!". The zealot coughed up purple blood, and said "The Great Journey will take us on the path to salvation . . . and no one will be able to stop it . . . not even you . . . Reaper . . .", James knew that the zealot won't answer his questions and began to mock him "Yeah? Well guess what . . . no one gives a damn about your great journey . . . you can rot for all I care". The zealot finally said in its dying breath as if it was reciting an old verse "Your destruction is the will of the gods . . . and we . . . are their instruments . . .", it let out one last breath and passed. James stood up over the dead zealot and looked towards the girls and their pokémon, they were afraid of James but yet seemed relieved that this danger has been averted. James sighed and then noticed a hissing sound from below, he looks down and realizes that the zealot had activated a plasma grenade before it died. James thought "You bastard!" and sprinted for cover before the grenade detonated, the resulting explosion engulfed the dead zealot in a bright blue explosion of radiation and plasma. James made it in time to clear the blast radius and when he stopped, he looked around the entire plant and the damage done. The girls come up to James as he looked quietly at the damage, May said "James . . . are you alright?", James answered calmly "Yeah . . . let's go".

They returned to Slateport for the night, they sat on a bench in the middle of the city park. James had taken his helmet off and breathed in the fresh cool air, May asked "James . . . if it's not too much trouble, could we possibly stay tomorrow and watch Dawn's performance in the contest?". James glanced at Dawn and Piplup and gave some thought, he eventually said "Alright we can stay . . . I need to get my knife from the sewers anyways . . . and Dawn?", Dawn looked at the SPARTAN and asked "Yeah James?". James really didn't want to ask this question but he had no other choice, he sighed and asked "After your contest, would you mind joining us on our way to Mossdeep City?", Dawn looks at Piplup and then back to James and said "No problem at all, Piplup and I would love to join you guys". James claps his hand together and said "Then it's settled . . . now I'm gonna go back into the sewers and get my knife and tomorrow we can stay and watch your performance. Rest up, because tomorrow is going to be a long day", everyone became happy with James's decision and stayed for the night in a nearby hotel as James returned to the sewers to retrieve his knife.

**Please leave your comments and thoughts. Thank you.**


	13. Ribbons and Dresses

**Unforgotten**

**Chapter 13**

"**Ribbons and Dresses"**

[February 19th, 2552]

The girls were fast asleep by the time James returned from the sewers after retrieving his combat knife, he found it embedded inside one of the unggoy gunner's cranium and soaked in the bright blue blood. He gently closes the door behind him and carefully walked towards the bathroom but no matter how hard he tried it was near impossible to move quietly with his MJOLNIR armor. He enters the bathroom and closes the door behind him; James holds out his knife underneath the water faucet and ran his right thumb back and forth along the ceramic titanium blade in the running water in order to get the blood off. He finishes cleaning the knife and puts it back in the sheath; he took off his helmet and realized how bad his armor stenches from being in sewers, though it would be awkward for him to take a shower in his armor and will likely break the ceramic flooring of the bathtub. He slowly walks out of the bathroom and out of the hotel room without making too much noise, he walks into the main lobby of the hotel and asked one of the employees there "Hey . . . want to make a little extra money?", the employee raises an eyebrow and asked "What kind of work are we talking about?".

About forty three minutes later, Dawn woke up with Piplup wrapped in her arms, she looks around finding May still sleeping in her bed, she goes into the bathroom and gets herself cleaned up and ready for the contests today. After finishing she walks out and finds May sitting up rubbing her eyes, Dawn said "Morning May . . . sleep well?" May looked around while yawning and said "Yeah . . . hey have you seen James?". Dawn was putting her boots on when she answered "Uh . . . no I haven't, I seriously hope he isn't still down in the sewers, he's gonna smell all day". Dawn waited for May to get ready and the two headed towards the hotel's café to get breakfast; they both got their plate of food and sat at an empty table by the wall. Piplup managed to get itself a bowl of pokefood, sat itself next to Dawn and began eating, Dawn asked "So May . . . I got several questions about James that I like to ask". May looked up from her plate of food towards Dawn and asked "What kind of questions?" Dawn started with "First off, how did you meet him?, May swallowed her first bite and began telling the entire story from meeting James to coming to Slateport. Dawn thought long and finally concluded "So you're going to Mossdeep in order to send James up into space and call for help from this group called the UNSC?" May nodded and added "He said that if he could get the UNSC here, then they'll have a chance to push the Covenant from here". Dawn asked "But wouldn't that start a war here? ", James's voice was heard "Not likely, most of the combat operations will take place in orbit or atmosphere"; the girls looked at James who was just sitting down by May with a plate of food. May asked "Where have you been and why do you smell nice?" James chuckled as he replied "What? Can't a SPARTAN smell good? I paid one of the employees here to wash me down with water and soap; at least I don't have that sewer smell anymore". Dawn asked "Did you get your knife back?" James taps on his sheath with the knife stored in it and took his first bite. May states with a calm voice "I told Dawn . . . about everything", James paused for a moment then looked at Dawn and said "So you know what's at stake then . . . with the Covenant", Dawn nodded and returned to the question before the SPARTAN joined them "So, you're sure that the war will only take place in space?". James states with a concerned voice "To an extent yes, Covenant warships are much more advanced than our own so our combat capabilities are limited, no doubt there will be ground engagements but that's where we'll have the advantage . . . as you seen yesterday". The girls remembered how much more lethal James was in combat in comparison to the Covenant soldiers he fought, James finally said "What's important is that I get to Mossdeep as soon as possible". James noticed Dawn became depressed and he said "But first, comes the contest . . . I never forget nor do I go back on a promise", Dawn quickly changed her expression and was glad that James was willing to put his plans to save the world on hold for her and her contest.

The group finished eating breakfast and went back to their hotel room in preparation for Dawn's Hoenn debut. Dawn was in the bathroom getting dressed for her performance while James, May, and Piplup were doing the same in the living room, James had detached his sheath and placed it inside his soft-case, May was brushing her hair in front of a mirror. May turned around while placing her comb in her fanny pack and took a glimpse of James's chest plate where the zealot's blade had cut it open; she asks "Did it hurt?" James looked down at the gash in his armor and comments "Only a little . . . don't worry about me". May states "James . . . that was too dangerous even for you, you shouldn't have been at that plant" and James said with an apologetic tone "I'm sorry that I frightened you, but it's always a priority to eliminate all Covenant ground operations whenever we find them". May asked "What were they doing near Slateport anyways?" James had just put his helmet on and the pressurized air hissed as the helmet locked itself to the SPARTAN's bodysuit and he said with uncertainty "I don't know . . . hopefully it was just a scouting operation". The bathroom door opened and Dawn appeared in a beautiful white dress with a silver and gold lining, and her hair was done with white bows along her blue hair. May joyfully comments "Oh wow! You're gorgeous Dawn!", Dawn bowed and grinned while saying "Thanks May . . . James what do you think?". The SPARTAN stood up from the bed and looked at Dawn's contest outfit, he then said calmly and sincere "Elegant", Dawn grinned even more and the group left the hotel room and on their way to the contest building nearby.

It took several minutes to reach the building, Dawn and Piplup had parted for the performer's area while James and May walked up to the main entrance. There was a man watching over the people coming in, May got in with no problems but the man stopped James with "Sir, can you step over here for a moment". May stopped as well but James said "No . . . go on, I'll catch up", James steps over to the man who then asked "Sir, are you carrying anything that poses a threat to anyone or yourself?" James answered with a firm "No sir", the man said with uncertainty "Sir, I'm going to have to search you". James protested by saying "I have my rights, you can't search me without a reasonable cause", the man became irritated with this and finally said "Then you're not permitted to enter the building". James grinned as he was amused by the man's attitude and replied "Fine, then I won't go at all" and left the building and out of the man's sight. James walked a certain distance and entered an alleyway, he found a steel ladder that led up to one of the rooftops and began climbing. When he got up there, he had a perfect view of the contest building, he utilized his built-in binoculars in his helmet and began searching for an alternative way of getting inside. The building was smooth all over but then James found an air vent that he could fit through not too far from the ground, James walked to the edge of his building and casually jumped off, he landed with a loud thud and the concrete cracked underneath his feet. The SPARTAN quickly moved along the back street that would lead him to the back end of the contest building, he came to a corner of a building that was next to the contest building, there was large street between the buildings that if he tried to move across he would be spotted by the wondering security. James mutters "Too easy" and activated his camouflage, he moved quietly across street and came to the edge of the building just below the vent. James looked around to make sure no one was around and pulled his knife from the sheath in his soft-case and used to tip of the blade to unscrew the grate that kept the vent covered. After unscrewing the last bolt the grate fell but James caught it before it hit the ground and attract unwanted attention, James leaps high enough to get a good grip on the vent and pull himself in. James then placed the grate back into the opening and made sure nobody would notice the difference, the vents became dark and James activated his night vision. The SPARTAN was careful as he crawled through the air ducts but it was near impossible to stay quiet, he crawled over a vent and saw a couple of guards standing beneath him. James ignored them and continued crawling towards the sound of the crowd cheering, he finally came to a grate that led into the main competition room, this grate had a hinge on the right side so James gently opened it like a door and crawled out of the ducts. He quickly found himself standing on an industrial support beam high above the cheering crowds and the stage, he closes the grate behind him and began to look for a good spot along the beam to watch from. As he slowly and carefully walked along the beam, he found May sitting along the third row from the front and some man doing his performance on the stage. James found a sturdy cross beam section just above the stage to the left, he sits down with his right leg hanging over the edge and prepares to watch Dawn come to the stage and start her performance.

Dawn was more nervous than she have ever been, this was her debut to the Hoenn region and she had to make it a good one, the man had finished his performance and exited the stage. There was one more person ahead of her before it was her turn to walk onto the stage. She then remembered that May and James will be cheering her on for support, she turns to Piplup and spoke confidently "We got this Piplup, we've done contests like these before back home", Piplup was pumped as well as it raised both of its arms in a posture of strength and courage like some person flexing their arm muscles. The crowd roared as the performer before her completed his stunt and leaves the stage with his Blastoise; Dawn figured they must have done great to cause the crowd to roar like that. The contest announcer spoke over the microphone "That was an excellent performance now wasn't it!? Now for our final competitor, a well-seasoned veteran contester from the Sinnoh Region . . . DAWN!". Dawn took in a deep breath and said nervously to Piplup "Well . . . here we go Piplup".

Everyone watched Dawn and Piplup walk on to the stage, James watched quietly from the support beam high above and May leaned forward in her seat to see what Dawn has to show. Dawn immediately saw May among the crowd but couldn't find James anywhere, she carefully glanced back and forth for the metal giant but he was nowhere to be found. Slightly dishearten knowing that James never showed placed a bit of pressure on Dawn but she started anyways. She started with "Piplup use Bubble!", Piplup breathed in heavily and released a powerful current of bubbles straight up into the air, the bubbles began merging with each other until a massive bubble was all that remained. Dawn then called out "Good work Piplup, now get in there and use Whirlpool!", Piplup then leaped high into the air and into the giant bubble, Piplup then produced a giant powerful whirlpool from inside the bubble. The swirling gravitational force of the whirlpool began to distort the bubble into something unusual, it almost took the shape of a spiral diamond and then suddenly burst with a bright light, the next thing everyone knew, they were being showered upon by a large cloud of glittering light. Everyone was silent for several moments, Dawn was now a nervous train wreck as no one applauded then she heard a distant slow clapping. It was weird because it sounded like it came from high above; she looks up and found the SPARTAN sitting high above on a support beam slowly clapping his hands together for her. May began to clap seconds after James, and then the entire crowd roared and cheered like never before! The announcer spoke "WOW! That was an outstanding performance! Let's see what the judges have to say!", everyone looked towards a desk where three people stood, Nurse Joy gave a perfect score of ten, the man in the middle gave a well-deserved nine, and the man on the left gave another excellent ten. The announcer the said "An excellent total of twenty-nine! Very well done Dawn!" Dawn and Piplup were filled with Joy as the crowd continued to roar in applaud, they gracefully bowed to the crowd and left the stage for the next round.

About forty-two minutes have passed and the contest came to an exciting end, Dawn earned second place after nearly winning in a contest battle against another competitor. May and James waited outside for Dawn to come out, May asked "How did you get up there?" James shrugged "I had to improvise when that guy wouldn't let me pass, I got there in time to watch Dawn didn't I?". Dawn and Piplup came out of the building in her regular clothing and rejoined the group, James said "You did pretty good Dawn" and gestured with his hand that they start heading back to the hotel to grab their things. Dawn said with pride "I'm really glad that you came guys, thanks", May replied "That's what friends are for . . . right James?" James took a moment of silence as he thought about May's term of 'friend' and finally said "Right . . . friends". They reached the Hotel and entered their room to gather their belongings, Dawn and May were already to go but James had to pick up his backpack that stored all of the essentials they'll need for the road. As they walked out James paid his rent for the room and gave the key back to the receptionist, they soon after began to leave Slateport City on their quest to Mossdeep city.

**Please leave your comments and thoughts. Thank you.**


	14. Ambush

**Unforgotten**

**Chapter 14**

"**Ambush"**

[February 27th, 2552]

The group passed through Mauville City the previous day with no trouble or delays, and they were already half-way to the next town on their path which was called Fortree City. Dawn and May walked next to each other with James at the right of Dawn, Piplup was sitting on Dawn's right shoulder, and Dawn asked James with curiosity "So . . . your armor weighs a ton if that's what you're telling me?" James nodded and said "Yep, this armor is made of Class-A Titanium battle platting, not many weapons can crack it", May adds "Yeah, but back at Slateport, that alien cut through it with no problem and now your shield is gone". James comments "All the more reasons for me to stay on my feet and be ready fo-" a radioactive projectile comes whistling through the air at high speed and slams into the SPARTAN's chest plate knocking him down without a sound.

The girls turned around and cried out "JAMES!", and then they heard rustling in the bushes from behind. They turned around and found more aliens standing before them, there were a couple of those bird-like aliens, one of which's gun was dispensing heat after firing. They squawked to one another and prepared to shoot again but something roared out an order that made them lower their weapons, then out of nowhere a ripple was standing in the middle of the trail. May ordered "Show yourself! You're not much of a fighter if you hide!", she heard a low growl in response and the ripple revealed itself as the same nine foot sangheili that she saw in the woods near Petalburg. The sangheili still wore its black and gold armor but something was different about its face, there was a large scar across its right eye and its left set of mandibles seemed out of place probably from when James was repeatedly punching it in the face. The sangheili spoke in broken English "Stand aside female . . . Reaper belongs to me", May replied "No he isn't, Blaziken let's go!" and Blaziken appeared out of its ball and prepared to fight. Dawn said "You too Piplup, let's show them!" and Piplup joined Blaziken's side against the vengeful sangheili. The sangheili stared at the pokémon with determination and hatred, it wanted to kill James personally but it was also willing to slay anything that stood in its way. The sangheili angrily spoke "So be it . . . human filth" and drew its energy sword. This was it, with the SPARTAN laying on the ground barely moving; this would be the girl's first battle . . . against the Covenant Hegemony.

The sangheili roared with its mandibles spread wide and charged with its blade ready to strike, May called out "Blaziken use Blaze Kick!", Dawn added "Piplup use peck!". Blaziken rushed toward the charging sangheili and leaped into the air as the sangheili swung low with its blade, Blaziken landed behind the sangheili and ducked as the Sangheili swung backwards in an effort to strike its foe down, Blaziken's leg ignited in flames as it performed a round-house kick striking the sangheili in the gut. The sangheili growled as it staggered backwards then cried out in pain as Piplup struck from behind with Peck; Dawn called out "Good work Pip! Try it again!". The sangheili recovered and saw Piplup closing in for another hit, the sangheili roared and grabbed Piplup by the neck in mid-air, Dawn cried out in fear as Piplup began to struggle "Oh no!". The sangheili assumed that Piplup was no longer a threat as long as it was in its hand and turned its attention toward Blaziken, May called out "Alright Blaziken, use Flame Punch and free Piplup!". Blaziken came into close range of the sangheili and struck the underside of its head with a blazing punch, the pain forced the sangheili to let go of its grip on Piplup and swung its sword at Blaziken who jumped backwards out of the way in time. Dawn was furious that the sangheili had Piplup in serious danger and called out "Piplup use water gun!", the sangheili turned towards Piplup and prepared to strike with its blade but was slammed in the chest by the powerful surge of water that erupted from Piplup's mouth and was thrown back several yards. The sangheili coughed up water that it had taken in and roared at the accompanying Kig-yar to attack, both Kig-yar acknowledged and prepared to fire their carbines at Blaziken and Piplup but before either of them could of pulled the trigger, James sprang out of camouflage and tackled one of the Kig-yar from behind. The other Kig-yar quickly turned its attention to the SPARTAN attacking its partner and fired another shot striking the SPARTAN again in the right leg, Blaziken quickly threw a Flame Punch and slams the standing Kig-yar into the ground hard. The girls were confused on how James was able to attack if he was laying behind them wounded, they turned around but didn't find him lying there injured, Dawn assumed "He must of snuck away while we were battling". The sangheili stood up and charged towards the wounded SPARTAN, James quickly drew his knife and threw it into the sangheili's right leg and watched it fall to the ground crying out in pain. A low hum was coming and in the air James spotted three _Type-26 Ground Support Aircraft_. James ordered "Banshees! Everyone into the woods now!", everyone ran for cover as the banshees began raining plasma fire onto the trail, James followed behind shortly after retrieving his knife from the downed sangheili and a carbine from one of the Kig-yar.

The group stayed low and quiet as the banshees flew around patrolling the air above the woods, May asked "Are you alright James?", James was breathing heavily as he checked the amount of ammunition he had in the carbine and said "Yeah . . . just had the wind knocked out of me, we have to stay under the trees to avoid those banshees". They slowly moved through the bushes and trees, James took the lead with his carbine raised, Dawn and May were behind him, and Blaziken and Piplup were bringing up the rear as a defense from rear attacks. Everything was quiet except for the low hums of the banshees then suddenly another radioactive projectile from a carbine struck James in the side knocking him to the ground hard, May cupped her hands to prevent any sound from coming from her mouth and Dawn whispered with a hint of fear "James are you alright?!". The SPARTAN groaned for a second then replied "Augh . . . that one really hurt, yeah I'm good", James got up on to his knees and motioned with his hands to the girls to stay back from him, James took cover by a tree and attempted to find where the shooter was. He eventually spotted the red glow and fired his first shot, the round struck the Kig-yar in the head forcing it to fall without a sound. May sighed in relief until she heard an unusual change in the low hums, in the distance in the air, she saw a banshee heading straight for them with a glowing green surge occurring beneath it. Dawn saw it too and the two called out "James watch out!", but before James could of moved out of the way, a violent green explosion detonated behind the tree James was taking cover by and blew the tree apart. The sheer concussive force of the blast threw James several yards towards the girls in a storm of radiation and wooden splinters, the only thing the girls only could hear as they watched James tumble through the air was the blast and James's cry in pain. The girls and their pokémon rushed to James's motionless body, his armor was scorched from the blast and several wooden fragments had lodged themselves deep into the bodysuit, May frantically asked "James?! James are you alright?!", there was no response. Dawn pulled off the helmet placed her head next to his, she felt a small breath and said "He's still with us but barely, we have to hide him somewhere until he can move again". May ordered "Blaziken, get James and follow us", Blaziken nodded and picked up the wounded SPARTAN, the group then ran off in a certain direction along the trees to avoid attracting any nearby covenant.

About eighteen minutes has passed since James was blown up, the group found cover near a small cluster of trees that offered prefect cover and a hiding place, May was sitting next to James making sure there was nothing wrong with him, and Blaziken was standing guard by the entrance into the tree cluster. Dawn and Piplup had gone out to find medical herbs and plants, eventually they returned with handfuls of plants and herbs. Dawn said "There's a storm coming in, it won't be long till it starts to rain . . . how is he?", May placed her left hand in James's right and said "He's still breathing . . . I'm scared Dawn". Dawn kneeled down by May and placed a hand on her shoulder while saying "I know you are so am I, but the only way we can help him is if we pull our acts together and do what needs to be done . . . alright?". May nodded slowly as Dawn finally said "Don't worry, he's a SPARTAN right? He's tough", Dawn walks away with Piplup as they started making some herbal medicine for James. A patrolling banshee was heard flying over the group, this made May tighten her grip around James's hand, and she became very afraid that she might lose James for good.

The storm soon came and the banshees were forced to fall back due to the unfavorable weather, the cluster of trees offered plenty of shelter from the rain but there would be the occasional raindrop, May was off to the side resting as Dawn sat next to the SPARTAN watching over him, she watched James's lower torso slowly go up and down as he was barely breathing. Dawn ran her hand across James's chest armor feeling the scorched portion and the parts where he had been shot, she then glances at his helmet that sat at his feet. Curiosity swept over Dawn as she leans over and picks it up, it was lighter than she expected as she held it in her hands and stare into the visor. She could feel every dent and scratch suggesting that James has been through a lot before he came to this world, she takes off her white cap and puts the helmet on. It was a bit too large for Dawn's head but it was comfortable enough, along the visor the entire HUD display came online but some portions blinked in red such as the top bar and the motion tracker on the bottom left, on the top left corner read [2/27/2552] and on the bottom right was a small tag that read [UNSC S-121]. She noticed a central reticule going across the screen as if it was looking for something to scan, she glances at Blaziken who was still standing guard and the reticule locked onto Blaziken's head and began scanning. The reticule blinked red and a window appeared across the HUD saying "UNIDENTIFIED FOREIGN SPECIES - PROCEED WITH CAUTION", Dawn then glances at May and the reticule scanned her. Another window appeared and it read "MINOR HUMAN FEMALE - - - THREAT LEVEL: NEGLIGABLE", Dawn frowned at how the helmet automatically judges whether or not something was dangerous. She then noticed a small subsystem in the center right, it looked like a small dial but in the center read [Channel: 142.7] "A radio" Dawn muttered to herself. She figured that James had been trying to contact the UNSC for some time but with no luck, she then takes the helmet off and places it next to her while putting her white cap back on. Piplup walked up and climbed into her arms, it moaned in concern "Piiplup. Pip?" and Dawn replied "He'll be fine Piplup, we just have to give him some time to rest".

A crack of thunder roared across the sky, this only startled Dawn but she wasn't worried about it. Soon after the thunder came another roar, much different than the last, Dawn became confused but then recognized the roar that the sangheili let out at the beginning of the battle earlier. Apparently it was still hunting for them, Dawn knew that it would hunt relentlessly until it finds and kills the SPARTAN, the roar echoed far and loud and this placed Blaziken on high alert as it watched for any movement in the woods. Dawn found a small opening between the trees to look through and began searching, about several hundred yards away in the heavy rain was the same large sangheili, Dawn watched it carefully stalk the woods with its sword drawn and then it grunted at something behind it. About five more of its kind each armed with a different weapon came slowly behind and the larger ordered them to spread out and search, each sangheili went in a different direction but the larger one started walking towards the cluster of trees that everyone took shelter in. Dawn watched in fear as the black and gold sangheili slowly walked towards them checking every tree it passed, the sangheili was now a mere few yards from Dawn who was close enough to see the hatred and determination in its eyes. Blaziken realized the danger but did its best to not reveal their location to the nearby covenant. The sangheili continued walking until it was in arm length of the tree Dawn was behind, Dawn was still as a rock as the sangheili let out a low growl, each of its mandibles moving slowly outward and in. The blade casually swung in front of Dawn and she felt the excess heat flowing off of it, she noticed that its right leg was bleeding from when James threw his knife but it seemed that the sangheili was ignoring the pain as it continued to hunt. Dawn was sure that it was about to leave until she heard it begin to sniff, it sniffed repeatedly as if it caught her scent, the sangheili sniffed one last time and growled angrily. This was it, the sangheili had caught their scent and began walking towards the entrance, Blaziken was ready to strike the moment it came through the entrance but then another roar echoed through the air and the sangheili stopped. It sniffed one last time and snorted, Dawn watched it begin to walk away from the cluster in the direction of where the roar came from. The sangheili was now out of sight and Dawn sighed in relief, she comments to Blaziken "That was too close . . .", Blaziken grinned and resumed watching the woods. Dawn glances at May who was completely unaware of what had just happened, she then glances at Piplup who snuggled up to the unconscious SPARTAN, and finally she relaxed against a tree and tried to rest as the storm rages on.

**Please leave your comments and thoughts. Thank you.**


	15. Alone and hunted

**Unforgotten**

**Chapter 15**

"**Alone and hunted"**

[February 28th, 2552]

The following morning May woke up to the fresh morning scent of the woods, everything was quiet and calm since the storm passed. She glances at James who was still out cold and found Piplup sleeping next to him, Dawn was not too far away sleeping against a tree, and Blaziken was still standing guard by the entrance. May stood up and walked over to Blaziken, Blaziken noticed May coming up from behind as she said "You did good Blaziken, go ahead and get some rest, I'll watch". Blaziken nodded and walked to a tree and rest, May looked out into the morning woods and watched. It was still hard to believe that James is in critical condition from the battle yesterday, he took a total of three shots from those bird things and got blown up by those things he called a 'Banshee'. No doubt the covenant was still hunting for them through the forests, that large alien looked very determined to get rid of James no matter the cost.

She heard Dawn yawn and asked "Morning Dawn . . . sleep well?", Dawn finished yawning as she replied "Yeah even after the most frightening moment of my life, that large alien we saw was just on the other side of the trees looking for us". May was surprised that they have come that close to being found, Dawn glances at James and Piplup and comments "They look cute together . . ." and May looks at Piplup and James. Piplup laid there comfortably between James's right arm and torso and James looked better than he had since the explosion. Dawn walked up next to May and looked out into the woods, she stared out there for a moment then states "Call me crazy . . . but I think James and that alien have a history together", May wondered what she meant as she asked "What do you mean?". Dawn leaned back on a tree and explained with wonder "Think about it . . . that alien had its sights set on James the moment they shot him, didn't it have that same look that night you were attacked?" May tried to remember, it was dark but its face was very clear to her, it seemed uninterested in her but the moment James took the shot that was intended for her, the alien's face was completely different. It was filled with rage and hatred for the SPARTAN, May answered "Yeah . . . it did, maybe you're right. Maybe James knows who that alien is". Dawn looks back out into the woods and comments calmly "Only one way to find out, we'll have wait for him to wake though", they both looked back at James as he laid there motionless, and May finally asks "Aren't you afraid?". Dawn had a worried expression on her face as she said "Of course I am, it's just that we've been through some things like this, except well . . . this", May understood what she was trying to say, in her time with Ash and Brock they've been through some pretty rough times, she can only assume that Dawn had similar experiences during her time with the boys.

May grinned as she thought about Ash and Brock; Dawn noticed her joyful expression and asks "You're thinking about Ash and Brock too, aren't you?" May nodded and said "I remember . . . the time that we were at this wonderful place called Cameran Palace. We all went there to see the festival and pokémon competition, eventually Pikachu got taken by a pokémon called Mew and we had to go all the way to this massive rock called the 'Tree of Beginning' to rescue it". Dawn grinned and said "I remember the time we got trapped in a dimension called the 'Reverse World' where Giratina lived. We were becoming friends with a pokémon called Shamen but it and Ash were always butting heads until the end". Both girls giggled as they continued telling stories to one another, at one point they almost burst into laughter but suddenly remembered the danger that lies out in the woods, Piplup eventually woke up and joined the girls in their chatter. A low hum gradually came into hearing distance and the girls watched the sky for one of those aircraft they seen yesterday, this time the hum was much lower than before and then a large flying aircraft came into view. The aircraft had what appeared to be a large weapon hanging underneath, there was a central bay with one of those smaller aliens behind another weapon, and there was a large vehicle hanging underneath by an invisible force. May said "We'll have to start moving soon . . . I wish he would wake up now", a male voice groaned and then spoke weakly "Augh . . . don't need to tell me twice".

The girls turned around in surprise to find James slowly moving and groaning, they rushed over to him and kneeled down by him. May asked "James are you alright?", James placed his hands over his forehead as a headache was coming on and replied sarcastically "Ugh . . . let me think about that . . . I got shot three times and blown up by a fuel rod cannon, I'm just great". Dawn helped James sit up and presented his helmet to him, James gently takes it and asks "How long have I been out and what's the status on the Covenant?" Dawn answers him with a concerned tone "You've been out all night and they're still looking for us. We just saw a large ship just pass by carrying something underneath". James comments "Must have been a Phantom dropship . . . they really want me badly. Can you help me up for a second?" the girls placed their hands around James and helped him onto his feet. He nearly fell after trying to get his balance but the girls were there to keep him up, eventually the SPARTAN standing on his own and he puts his helmet on ready for action. James reached into his soft-case and brings out his M6G pistol and loads the last magazine into the weapon, this would be the last magazine he'll ever have until the UNSC arrives to assist . . . if they come. He took several steps forward but collapsed to the ground, he was still too weak to even walk on his own, and Blaziken eventually got up and helped the SPARTAN to his feet. James placed his left arm around Blaziken's shoulders to keep himself up as he held his M6G in his right; James said "We have to move now; soon this place will be crawling with covenant . . .". The girls gathered up their supplies, Dawn and Piplup took the herbal medicine they put together and May placed James's backpack on her back, they were ready to move.

Eleven minutes passed since they left their hideout, the was a large increase in the low hums as banshees continue to fly over them, James thought to himself "Damn Covenant must of sent everything", James quickly whispered "Down . . . get down!" as a phantom dropship flew overhead and held its position above them, the gravitational field emitted from the phantom's engines felt like a strong wind against everyone, bushes and trees waved about until the phantom finally left. The group resumed moving quietly through the woods, Dawn asked "James . . . do you know who that alien is? The one that was looking for us?", James looked around for movement as he replied "Yeah . . . I do know him, he's the commander of everything you saw so far". May asked in a firm tone "Who is he and why is he after you?" James hesitated to answer but he figured that they deserve to know who they're dealing with "His name is Murdok' Va, a well-known sangheili commander within the Covenant. He's been targeted for assassination by the UNSC way before you two were even born, I was assigned the task of eliminating him for decades now. Somehow he always manages to get away or best me in a fight, eventually the two of us have grown into a bitter rivalry to see who can best the other in a battle to the end". Dawn processed what she had just heard then concluded "So, things are pretty personal between you and Murdok'", James nodded and then noticed movement on his motion tracker ahead of them, he motioned with his hand for everyone to get down and stay quiet. He pats on Blaziken's chest and whispered "I got this . . ." Blaziken lets go of James and allows him to walk on his own; James had little difficulty walking on his own as he moved up ahead of the group. He carefully limped to a large set of bushes, he could hear orders being called out in different languages and low hums of varying vehicles. He slowly peered through the leaves and had a hard time believing what he saw, this was no longer a small hunting party . . . it was an entire invasion force. Large groups of unggoy soldiers being formed up into formation, sangheili sub-commanders speaking with one another about something the SPARTAN couldn't hear, platoons of Kig-yar guards roaming about, phantoms carrying in and deploying wraith tanks in small numbers fortunately, and the sangheili commander himself talking with another sub-commander, Murdok' Va.

James returned to the others, May asked "Well? Is it safe?" James took off his helmet and gave her the look saying "Not . . . in the slightest. We have an entire army in front of us, I think Murdok' is making his first big move on this world". Dawn became worried and asked "What are you going to do?", James did a quick weapon check on his M6G as he said "We . . . are going to stick it sideways to the Covenant, show them who they're dealing with". May nearly panicked but kept her voice down to avoid attracting attention "We?! You said we're dealing with an army, we barely got away yesterday and you're injured. How do you expect us to take on something like this!?", James raised three fingers and spoke with confidence "Three words . . . shock, and, awe". Dawn didn't like where James was going with his 'shock and awe' idea but she had to ask "What do you have in mind?" James drew his combat knife and began drawing a map in the dirt in front of them, he makes an accurate diagram of the Covenant camp he just saw and when he finished he said "Alright . . . here's the plan . . .".

Murdok' Va had just finished giving orders to his sub-commanders about troop movement and deployment. He looks around watching his invasion force come together, then a lonely unggoy deacon walked up to him and waited for his words. Murdok' noticed the deacon and spoke in his native sangheili language "Yes deacon? Speak", the deacon was not afraid of Murdok' due to the commander's respect in his troops. The deacon spoke in its native language "Sire . . . some of the unggoy soldiers are having . . . difficulties adjusting to this new world", Murdok' looks down at the deacon and inquiries "What difficulties . . . may I ask?". The deacon replied "With respect sire, it is in my belief that this world is far too different from any other you had led us to . . . the holy relic we found has thrown us far away from known space". Murdok' stared at the deacon with a hint of annoyance but yet he fully understood the deacon's concern and said "I understand truly deacon, but we cannot leave this system without the proper repairs needed to the ship, surely you jest". The deacon had one more say in the matter and said "I understand sire, this world is . . . quite unique, especially the native wildlife we find". The commander chuckled as he said "Indeed deacon . . . the wildlife here presents firm resistance to our movements, almost as if they were coordinated. What I really find intriguing is that the human presence here lacks a military . . .", the deacon thought about that too and finally said "Indeed sire, I shall take my leave now and return to the others". Murdok' watched the deacon walk away, he was slightly frustrated for the current situation but thanks to the concerns of the deacon he already had a plan in development. A sangheili major adorned in red armor approached Murdok' who then asked "You have something?", the major nodded and reported "Yes sire, we have the specimens as you requested". Murdok' said with a firm tone of authority "Good . . . show me".

It was a good two minute stroll through the landing zone from the command post to the containment quarter of the zone. The containment quarter consisted only of several propped up walls, barriers, and four portable cells, three of which had they're energy barriers active. There were two sangheili minors armed with energy pikes _(As seen in Halo Wars)_, one stood by the entrance into the containment quarter and the other stood by a control panel for the containment cells. The major walked in ahead of Murdok' who was close behind, the major faced Murdok' and presented the three specimens that were held in the cells "Here they are sire, just like I promised". Murdok' examined each creature closely and then asked in curiosity "What knowledge have you gained about these mysterious beings?", the major replied "I can only tell you what our science lance had told me. From listening to human chatter for the last several cycles, the science lance concluded that these creatures are what the humans call 'pokémon' and that each one contains some sort of supernatural power". Murdok' looked at the major thinking it was a humorous joke and said "Supernatural? Surely you jest" but the major shook its head in disagreement and said "If only I were sire, I have lost several unggoy to the one in the center cell as it unleashed a powerful beam of pure energy during its capture". Murdok' glanced at the creature the major spoke of and walked towards the energy barrier for a better look, it was nearly as tall as he, it had four legs, its blue skin was like metal, and it had a grey 'X' across the face. The two stared into each other's eyes and eventually Murdok' gave an order to the minor next to the control panel "Lower the barrier", the major protested "Sire please. . . do not be fooli—" but Murdok' angrily roared at the major "Foolish!? Surely major you are the one who is being foolish, I care not for your petty concerns for your own well-being" he looks back at the minor and ordered in a much more firm tone "Open . . . the cell". The minor pressed the green holographic button and the barrier fell between Murdok' and the large creature, Murdok' took several steps back and allowed the creature to walk out of its cell, Murdok' spoke "I am Murdok' Va, Shipmaster of the vessel 'Divine Harbinger' and commander of what you see here with your eyes. I now ask for your name . . .", the creature looked at him with a determined look but didn't respond. The major spoke "It appears that these pokémon do not understand our language . . .", Murdok' became irritated with the major and said "Thank you for stating what is already obvious to us, now leave", the major nodded and left the containment quarter. The major brought a good point however, Murdok' tried to speak in broken English "I Murdok' Va . . . you name?" and the creature made its first response "Meta . . . gross". Murdok' was pleased that he made a successful communication with Metagross and asked "Metagross . . . tell us . . . what you know" but Metagross only repeated what it had just said. Murdok' assumed there was some meaning to what Metagross was saying but then a loud explosion erupted on the far side of the camp that caught Murdok's attention. He quickly ordered the minors "Get it back in its cell and make sure none of them escape", and leaves the containment quarter, he stared at where the explosion originated and looked deep into the blue flames where the methane depot was stored, he noticed a shape standing in the flames and recognized it with little difficulty and muttered to himself "Reaper . . .".

**Please leave your comments and thoughts. Thank you.**


	16. Counter Strike

**Unforgotten**

**Chapter 16**

"**Counter-strike"**

[February 28th, 2552]

The methane explosion rocked the entire the Covenant camp, unggoy soldiers scattered in every direction in fear for their lives, sangheili officers bringing fire suppression equipment to fight the raging blue fire, and Murdok' Va was staring at the being standing in the middle of the flames. He had lost nearly one-fourth of his troops, well around a few hundred covenant lives . . . gone. The shipmaster was now furious and yet surprised that the SPARTAN would make such an ambitious and devastating attack on him like this, he knew that the SPARTAN was capable of doing these sort of attacks but it wasn't his style. The SPARTAN had never conducted a full frontal assault on a camp swarming with covenant, Murdok' knew there was something to this attack and began snarl.

May and Blaziken were on the eastern end of the camp when the methane depot detonated, several unggoy were cowering in fear several meters ahead of them as they watched the raging flames. It was now time for their part in the plan, May called out "Alright Blaziken, use flamethrower!", one of the unggoy heard May's calling and turned around just in time to see a large pillar of fire raging towards them. Blaziken directed the torrent of flames just as a way of blocking a path of escape and cause even further panic among the already frightened unggoy. The soldiers were now just weak cowards as the fled from the flames, May caught a glimpse of Murdok' who saw her as well, the two looked at one another until Murdok' turned his attention back to James who was standing in the remains of the depot but when Murdok' looked back into the flames, the shadowy figure was gone. Murdok' glanced in several directions to find the SPARTAN but all he seen were his soldiers running in different directions, the same sangheili major from before approaches Murdok' and reports "Sire, the troops are disorganized and they will not obey our orders, I ask of you sire please calm them". Murdok' had nearly had it with this incompetent major and orders with frustration "You ask of me to command those under your command? What little honor do you still have? This area has been compromised and soon the local humans will be upon this place, sound the immediate retreat and get everything back to the ship alive and dead. We cannot afford to leave any evidence of our presence here . . . and send the specimens to my phantom" the Major nodded and left.

James was cloaked as he walked past the disorganized covenant soldiers towards Murdok', he blade was drawn and his M6G was trained on the back of Murdok's head. A frightened Kig-yar wielding a carbine nearly bumped into James but the SPARTAN stepped aside and continued approaching his rival. The ensuing carnage was the perfect cover for James to sneak in and finally end this, he was now standing five feet away from Murdok' and he prepared to take the killing shot, but he knew this isn't the way he wanted to remember it. Before James could even begin to squeeze he spoke with the tone of authority "Turn Murdok'", Murdok' turned around casually and stared at the ripple standing before him, the SPARTAN revealed himself and holstered his M6G to his right thigh. Murdok' admired the SPARTAN's nobility and honor, he spoke in sangheili "You have honor Reaper . . . I admire that", not much to Murdok's surprise, James understood sangheili and said "Yeah? Well I guess that's what happens when I stick around you guys for some time. Shall we?". Murdok' drew his energy sword and entered into his combat stance, James readied his blade and the two finally charged into each other with determination to end it once and for all.

The sangheili major enters the containment quarter and orders the minor guards "The shipmaster wants these aboard his phantom immediately . . . hmm?" what caught the major's attention was this blue little bird creature hiding in a corner. The major knew he didn't capture something like that from the fields and drew closer to investigate, he said to the little blue bird "What do we have? Another creature . . . surely the shipmaster would not mind a little pet such as yourself". The creature opened its mouth and unleashed violent torrent of surging water that slammed into the major's chest and propelled him across the quarter and into the energy barriers of one of the cells. The guard by the control panel readied his energy pike and charged towards the surprisingly powerful little creature, the little bird then produced a large whirlpool that engulfed the charging guard and threw it towards the far end of the quarter. The second guard by the door readied his pike and charged much faster than the last, the little creature watched as the second sangheili has raised his pike high above his head and swung downward towards it. The creature leaped out of the way as the pike's blade dug deep into the flooring, the sangheili roared as it tried to wedge the blade out of the ground until something smacked it in the back of its head, the sangheili growled in frustration and turned to see what dared strike him from behind. The last thing he saw was a little human female with blue swinging a metal pipe towards his head, then everything went black.

Dawn watched the second sangheili let out a moan and fall unconscious after striking its head with her metal pipe, she glances towards Piplup who was standing by the first guard and asked "Are you alright Piplup?". Piplup courageously stood on the chest of the first downed sangheili and posed as if it was some sort of super hero, Dawn giggled then said "Alright enough messing around, let's get these pokémon out of here before more of them show up. Help me find a way to open these". Piplup jumped off the sangheili's chest and began helping Dawn look for ways to lower the energy barriers and free the pokémon held captive. Dawn looked around the energy barriers but found nothing that resembled a button or a switch, she muttered to herself "How do they do it?" and then heard Piplup calling out to her, she turns around and finds Piplup pointing to a small stand with a holographic display of red and green lights. She approached the control panel and began studying the layout, she thought out loud to herself "Okay . . . normally red means bad . . . so if I were to press green . . ." she pressed one of the green holographic buttons and heard an energy barrier fall. She turned around and saw a Zigzagoon run out of the cell and out of the containment quarter, she comments "Good . . . at least we know which one to press now". She presses the second green button and watched as the second barrier fall and a Nuzleaf run out of the quarter, Dawn said "Alright one more and -", and suddenly without warning the sangheili in red armored regained consciousness and sprang out at Dawn with his energy dagger emerging from his right wrist guard. Piplup didn't have the time to react as the major swung his dagger at Dawn, Dawn attempted to jump out of the way but the blade had cut through Dawn's right thigh.

The major enjoyed watching the blue haired girl fall to the ground and cry out in pain, he quickly noticed the little creature preparing to unleash another surge of water and leaped out of the way just before the creature attacked. The major quickly sprinted around in a flanking maneuver and grabbed the little blue creature within his left hand, the major spoke "You will pay for your heresy . . . vile pest, but first you will watch your human friend succumb to my blade" and tossed the creature into an open cell and raised the barrier after pressing a red button on the control panel. The major watched the little creature pound on the barrier in a vital effort to save its human companion, he then turned his attention to the blue haired girl who was desperately trying to reach for the metal pipe she had in her hand and began walking. The major reached the girl and kicked her onto her back, she groaned in pain but began to cry out for her life as she saw the major placed his left hoof on her stomach to hold her in place, the major was enjoying this too much, it has been a while since his last kill. The major lowered himself closer to the girl and spoke in perfect English "My face will be the last thing your pathetic little eyes will ever see . . . but do not fear, I will make this quick for you as a kindness". He raises his blade high above his own head and prepared to strike this human down, he saw the horror and pain in her eyes but did not care. He chuckled one last time just before hearing the main door open and looked up to see who it was, he saw another human female along with a tall orange creature ready to fight.

May saw the sangheili standing on top of Dawn who was hurt and at the verge of the end and cried out "Dawn hang on! Blaziken Flamethrower!", but before Blaziken could unleash a pillar of flame, the sangheili major grabbed Dawn by the throat and held her in front of him and his blade next to her neck like a hostage. The major spoke "You cannot dare to harm me . . . not while she is in danger . . .", May was furious, she didn't know what to do in this kind of situation, she said "Just let her go!" but the major argued "And what? Have myself burned by your pet and face a dishonorable punishment for letting a human go!?". May slowly saw where this was going then said "She's just a little girl! What kind of honor is it if you do this to her!?", the major said nothing as a sign that May has his attention, May added "What will Murdok' think if he found out you did this . . . what will he do?". The major responded "You speak true with the meaning of honor . . . I respect that, as much as I hate agreeing with a human filth such as yourself, you are right . . . there is no honor in slaying a child", the major began to loosen his grip on Dawn as May let out a small smile and asked "Then you know what you have to do . . . right?". The major quickly snapped back into reality and reassured his grip on Dawn and said finally "Only on one condition will I let her go . . .", May was worried as she asked "What is it?". The major demanded "You let me walk away with these two specimens and you will have your friend back", May knew the major was referring to Metagross and Piplup, she wanted everyone to get out safely but she had to learn the hard way when it comes deciding over someone's life, she finally said "You let Piplup go and I'll . . . let you walk away with Metagross . . .". The major stood there for a moment then said "Agreed . . . but as a last moment of insurance . . . I will not let her go until the specimen is onboard and I am away, only then will I release your friend", May nodded and waited for the major to make the first move. The major sidestepped towards the control panel and deactivated the barrier that held Piplup, he then pressed a series of smaller purple and blue buttons that resulted in Metagross's cell to levitate off the ground. A phantom landed outside the quarter and the two parties waited as the cell automatically float towards and into the phantom's troop bay, the major began to slowly make his way towards the phantom's gravity well underneath but before he stepped in May said "Now, let her go . . .". The major had second thoughts but dismissed them as he reluctantly said "As you wish" and dropped Dawn onto the ground just before stepping into the gravity well and be pulled up into the dropship. Everyone rushed to Dawn to help her, May asked with grave concern "Dawn are you alright!?" Dawn moaned in pain "I don't feel so well . . .", May states "We have to get her to a hospital quick!", she quickly glances at the remains of the camp. The entire camp was nearly packed up and evacuated, James and Murdok' Va were still in combat.

The SPARTAN fired off two more rounds from his M6G but misses as Murdok' ducked and shifted to the right with unprecedented speed, Murdok' sprinted with his blade ready and leaped into the air but James quickly stepped to the side and allowed Murdok' to hit the ground. Murdok' stood to swing but James fired his last round and struck Murdok' in his right hand and forced him to let go of his sword. Murdok' took several steps back as he growled in frustration and watched the SPARTAN pick up his energy sword and activate it, Murdok' revealed his energy daggers as a response and roared with his mandibles spread wide. James made the first move by lunging towards Murdok' but the sangheili shipmaster saw this and shifted to the right to evade the blade, Murdok' then grabbed James's right arm and dislocated it from his torso, James only grunted in pain and swung the sword in an effort to strike Murdok' down. Murdok' leaped backwards to evade the blade and immediately sprang forward tackling James to the ground, the shipmaster brought his energy dagger to bear and swung but James caught his arm with his left arm and punched Murdok' in the face with his right. Murdok' snarled and punched James's helmet, the two continued to struggle until Murdok's phantom hovers over them, the major stood outside the troop bay doors and called out in sangheili "Sire . . . we have the specimen and you are the only one left . . . we must go!", James soon heard May calling out "James! Dawn is hurt pretty badly, we need to get to a hospital!". The two fighters looked at one another, Murdok spoke in his language "It appears we have our paths to follow now . . . until we meet again", Murdok' climbed off of the SPARTAN and walked toward the gravity well underneath the dropship, James stood up with a response "Likewise . . ." and watched Murdok' be pulled up into the dropship and the phantom made way for orbit.

James quickly got to the others and examined Dawn's injuries, Dawn's right thigh suffered from a fourth degree burn from the major's blade, her rib-cage were slightly crushed from the heavy weight the major had placed on her, and her throat was sore from when the major had held her hostage. He concludes "I can't treat her here in the fields . . . there has to be a hospital nearby", he quickly checks his pokénav and states "Alright there's a hospital about three kilometers north of here, not too far from a place called Fortree City. Let's go!". James picked up Dawn and carried her in his arms as the group quickly made their way for the hospital James located.

On board the 'Divine Harbinger', Murdok' Va was tending to his wounds even though it was considered dishonorable for a sangheili to have medical treatment. The major walked into his quarters and reported "Sire . . . the specimen is secured within the cargo hold", Murdok' didn't show any irritation or arrogance as he ordered "No . . . bring Metagross up to my quarters . . . I wish to study it myself in peace". The Major hesitated but acknowledged the shipmaster's orders and left, Murdok' wanted to know the full potential of the inhabitants of this world. Several minutes passed and the major followed by several unggoy escorted the Metagross into Murdok's quarters, Murdok' gave his final order with authority "Now leave us" and they did so with no arguments. Murdok' stared into Metagross's eyes and asked in his broken English " Please . . . teach us what you know", nothing occurred within the following moments until Murdok' heard a female's voice in his head "What is it that I must teach you?". Murdok' was startled and looked around his quarters wildly as if expecting an assassin, the female voice spoke again "Do not fear . . . I don't intend to hurt you". The sangheili shipmaster looked back at Metagross and asked "You speak?", the female voice responded "Not necessarily, I am speaking to you in a form called Telepathy, certain pokémon who are intelligent enough can use telepathy to speak with others . . . especially humans and . . . your kind". Murdok' was overjoyed that Metagross was able to 'speak' to him and he finally said in sangheili "Well then Metagross . . . we have much to discuss".

**I like to dedicate this chapter to Monty Oum who has passed away this Sunday on the first of February in 2015. His work has inspired me to try and make these fight scenes for others to enjoy, he will be dearly missed by those around him and millions of fans. Rest in peace Monty. **

**As always, leave your comments and thoughts. Thank you.**


	17. Rangers and Heretics

**Unforgotten**

**Chapter 17**

"**Rangers and Heretics" **

[February 29th, 2552]

On board the 'Divine Harbinger' within the shipmaster's quarters, Murdok' Va had invited Metagross to walk with him around the ship. They were walking along one of the long corridors that lined with the ship's outer hull; the corridor was large enough for covenant soldiers to move out of the way for Metagross. Metagross asked "Shipmaster, I'd like to ask about you and this Covenant you mentioned", Murdok' Va answered sincerely "We are the Covenant; we are the creatures who walk the broad path to salvation, along the Great Journey. If you are asking for what we are . . . we are a collection of several species who believe in one goal, to take the Great Journey, just like the gods before us long ago". Metagross concluded that this Covenant was religious and asked "Why are the humans not members of this Covenant? Instead you wish to destroy them", Murdok' answered calmly "The holy hierarchs have claimed humanity an infestation that must be extinguished, some of my kind have asked that particular question for many years, myself included". A moment of silence passed then Murdok' asked "What of your kind, why do you make peace with them?", Metagross answered "Our kind as pokémon, has coexisted with the humans for millenniums peacefully, with no disrespect shipmaster but your views on humanity are . . . overzealous". Murdok' wasn't angry but yet he was somewhat proud that Metagross was speaking what it truly thought and comments "I admire your honesty and what you believe in, if only some of my soldiers here would think the same". They came to a stop by a holographic screen showing the planet they were orbiting over, Metagross comments "Even though we're seeing this through a screen, it's still beautiful . . . don't you think?", Murdok' replies with curiosity "Indeed . . . it is certainly unlike any other human world we have been upon". This comment prompted Metagross to ask "What were they like?", Murdok' spoke "They were full of cities . . . millions of humans going on with their lives . . . that is before the Covenant would arrive in orbit over worlds . . . before the cleansings". Metagross states "I can read your thoughts . . . your memories . . . you know it doesn't have to be this way", Murdok' glanced at Metagross then back to the screen as he admits quietly "I know . . . If you will excuse me, I have a ship to command and another assault to plan", Murdok' began to walk away but Metagross quickly said "Before you go . . . there are things about this world that I should tell you about, just so you know what you are doing", Murdok' stared into Metagross's eyes and said politely as possible "Then speak".

The group had made it to the hospital the previous night a few hours after the battle with the Covenant, May and Piplup were sitting in the room where Dawn was resting in, and James was speaking with Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny outside in the hallway. Officer Jenny asked again "Are you sure this is what happened to Dawn?" James grew tired of explaining his story as repeated himself for the fourth time "Yes! We we're traveling down the route on our way to Fortree City when some madman came out of nowhere and attacked us, I was able to apprehend him but not before he cut Dawn's leg with some overheated blade of some kind". Jenny then asked "If you apprehended him, then where is he?", James continued "I had a hold of him pretty tight but then he somehow dislocated my right arm and ran off yelling something I didn't understand". Officer Jenny finishes writing her report then said appreciatively "Thank you James, we'll try and find this guy, don't worry", James and Joy watched Jenny walk away from them just before Nurse Joy comments "Now about your arm . . . if you'll come with me we can get it fixed right away". James turns around and looks into Dawn's room seeing May and Piplup sitting there worried, he turns back to the nurse and said calmly "I'd like to stay here a few more minutes, I'll find you when I'm ready", Nurse Joy nodded and said "Of course . . . take your time" and began to walk away. James walks back into the room and sat against the wall on the floor next to May and Piplup, May asked "Did they buy it?" James sighed as he replied "Yeah . . . they bought it". Silence filled the room for several minutes until James sets his helmet on the floor next to him and spoke firmly "I shouldn't have placed you two in danger . . . I was so ignorant!", May placed her left hand on his right shoulder and said "You can't blame yourself for what happened and –" James became frustrated and said firmly "Look what my plan almost cost us, we nearly lost Dawn!", May quickly reassured him by saying calmly "But we didn't . . . she's going to be fine". James shrugged her hand off of him and May comments "James, you're starting to scare me, all we can do right now is stay here and hope for Dawn to get better . . .". James was even angrier with himself, it was because of that major now the Dawn was in this critical state, but it was also because of him that both the girls were put into danger. He thought to himself "This has gone too far now, the Covenant wants this world so badly? Not when I'm done with them", he picked up his helmet while standing and began to walk out the room, May quickly asked "Wait! Where are you going?". James turned around and spoke with a cold tone "I'm finishing this . . . alone", May quickly protested "No! We're in this together! You can't leave us!" but she saw the pure rage in the SPARTAN's eyes and could only imagine what he had in mind, she then said softly "James . . . We don't want to lose you, we need you", James took several deep breaths as he tried to calm down and pulled something out of his soft-case and tosses it to May who then caught it, he said "That's a two-way comms unit, when Dawn wakes up, call me" and walked out. He was about to reach the front door until Nurse Joy caught him and asked "Wait! What about your shoulder!?", James didn't want to wait, he took hold of his right arm and forcefully popped the arm back into place, Nurse Joy was surprised that James didn't show any pain after that and watched him walk out the door.

There was a natural park next to the hospital, James figured that he'll calm down if he takes a simple walk through it, thirteen minutes passed and James was walking by a fairly large lake with his helmet in his arm. There were people and pokémon having all sorts of activities together, they were playing, resting, eating, and even watching, James wondered what it be like if he had a pokémon of his own, a partner to watch his back. As he walked, he noticed that people didn't really mind a seven foot metal being walking by, it made him feel almost like he belonged there, and then this little boy comes up and asks "Hey mister! You wanna play a game of catch with me and Grovyle?". James looks over to see a wedded couple sitting by a picnic table and a green creature that had long blades of leaves holding a ball that resembled a football, the SPARTAN kneeled down and said sincerely "Maybe when I come back through alright kid?". The boy grinned and said cheerfully "Alright mister, we'll see you in a bit" and watched James resume walking along the lake. As James continued to walk he thought about how weird it was for someone to come up to him like that and ask him to play a game, he never had anyone come up to him like that before.

He continued walking for the next twenty-four minutes until he found a lonely bench to set on, it was built out of stone and iron so it was able to hold his weight; he sits down and watches the lake in front of him and those around him. A young woman in some sort of black and red uniform and vest was walking by, she stopped as soon as she saw the SPARTAN and asked "Hey wait a second there". James turned to look at her as he asked "Hmm?" James got a better look at the woman, she had light blue hair with a red head band around her forehead, she had red shoes with black stockings, black and white bodysuit, a small red vest, and on her left shoulder was a small mouse that had red markings. The woman introduced herself "Hi there mister, my name is Solana and this is my partner Plusle, I'm a Pokemon Ranger". The term 'Ranger' caught James's attention as he introduced himself "James . . . , what's a Pokémon Ranger?", Solana answered "Pokémon Rangers are trainers that dedicate their lives to helping other pokémon and nature". Plusle leaped from Solana's shoulder onto James's and began examining his MJOLNIR armor, Solana comments "Yeah about that . . . what kind of suit is it? I've never seen one like it". James answered the best way he could "I made this a long time ago, but it has seen better days" as Solana examines the big cut through the chest plate and the large scorched portion of his body and comments "No kidding, just by looking at all of these, it tells me that you've been through quite a bit". Solana sits down by the SPARTAN as he comments "You have no idea, someone I know is in the hospital from an attack earlier", Solana soon showed a worried expression as she asked "Oh no, what happened?" James didn't want to talk about what happened so all he said was "It was my fault, I got her hurt and it's all my fault", and James placed his helmet next to him. Solana and Plusle kept wondering what troubled the man, Solana asked "Don't let it get to you, I'm sure what ever happened was just a freak accident", James shot her a look of frustration and said "You don't know what happened, I know it was my fault and now I doubt I can fix it". Solana placed her left hand on the SPARTAN's right shoulder and spoke confidently "You can always fix it, the trick is knowing how", James looked at her and said calmly "What do I have to do?".

On board the 'Divine Harbinger', Murdok' Va stood on the command platform of the bridge staring at the central holographic projection of the world they orbit, Metagross was next to him staring at the hologram was well. The major soon appeared next to Murdok' and reported "Sire, our forces are ready to depart for the new designated area, shall I give them the order to launch?", Murdok' glances at the major then back to the hologram saying "No, have our forces stand down. We will not be invading this world". The entire bridge crew looked up at the shipmaster in disbelief, the major warned "Careful sire, what you say is heresy" but Murdok' quickly turned to him and spoke in an tone of authority and dread "Is it heresy or is it a dishonor major? Answer me". The major was confused and asked "Sire?", the shipmaster added "If we attack this world and slay millions of innocents with no means to defend themselves that is dishonorable, you are too blinded by the Great Journey to realize that". The major became furious with the shipmaster's heresy and drew his sword, the shipmaster then warned "Careful major, a drawn weapon demands blood, are you willing to oblige its demand?", the major raised his blade and said "In glory of the Great Journey, I am". Murdok' Va sighed deeply then said "As you wish", but before the major could of made his first move, the shipmaster drew his energy dagger and drove it into the major's abdomen. The major's body twitched as the blade scorched the insides, Murdok' leaned closer to the major's ear and said quietly "The Great Journey will be the fall of our honor and meaning" and lets the major fall to the ground dead. The entire bridge crew stayed their feet as they watched quietly waiting for Murdok's next move, the shipmaster called out "Let this be an example to those who would dare oppose my judgment, this Metagross has told me about the wonders of this world and how the humans here have tended to them with care. These humans are not the ones we have fought before, instead they pose as the very symbol of which all life could ever hope to achieve . . . peace and prosperity. Why should we take that from them if they have managed to obtain it, because they are human?". The crewmembers looked back to one another as Murdok' made his first order "Our first priority of course is to repair our ship and return to known space, until then I want this world untouched unless it means aiding our repairs . . . am I clear?". Commotion began between the crewmembers, Murdok' heard talk of mutiny and loyalty to the shipmaster, then this lowly unggoy raised its fist and yelled out "I am with the shipmaster! He has never turned us wrong has he?", several other unggoy followed their friend's example by siding with Murdok'. Several sangheili officers nodded to one another then one spoke out "I promised myself I would follow you to the end. I will continue to do so", soon the entire bridge crew were siding with Murdok' who then said "Brothers . . . all of you, I thank you for your loyalty and trust in me. Let's get underway with the repairs". The bridge crew went to work and Metagross comments "Not the way I was expecting it but it worked out in the end, I thank you shipmaster", but the shipmaster gave Metagross a grave warning "I hope you realized what you have done, we just branded ourselves heretics for leaving the humans be, should the rest of the Covenant find out . . . there is nothing I can do but delay the inevitable eradication of this world" and walked off the command platform alone, leaving Metagross to think about what the shipmaster just said.

**Please leave your comments and thoughts. Thank you.**


	18. Turning a new leaf

**Unforgotten**

**Chapter 18**

"**Turning a new leaf"**

[February 29th, 2552]

James was walking with Solana through the natural park along the trail, James was just looking at various trees as they passed by, and Solana was watching James carefully. She noticed that James was full of pain and misery, she could tell by looking into his eyes and watch the way he reacts to certain events. The two were very quiet for several minutes until James comments about the trees "We never had these kind of trees from where I came from . . . it's sort of unique", Solana asked "Where did you come from?", James remembered one of the regions from something he read and answers "Sinnoh, near Mt. Coronet, the trees there are different than the ones here". Solana said "Yeah, I've been to Sinnoh before, it's really nice there at this time of year", James took a deep breath, exhaled, and said quietly "Dawn was from Sinnoh as well . . . you said there was a way for me to make up for what I have done, when are we getting to that part?". Solana petted Plusle who was on her left shoulder as she said "Depends . . . are you ready?", James had a suspicious feeling that Solana was up to something that he wasn't aware of, he knew she had laid some sort of trap with the questions, the only thing to do next was to fall into it. He finally said "Yes, I'm ready", Solana suddenly showed a determined look and said "Good, the first thing you need to do is be honest, these kinds of trees are seen all around Sinnoh especially around Mt. Coronet. So is there anything you want to tell me that isn't a lie?". James grinned and comments "You're cunning I'll give you that . . . but no, I don't have anything to tell you because it would get a lot of people in serious trouble". Solana replied "Ok that one I believe . . . want to know how?", James said calmly "Enlighten me" and Solana said "The sudden change in pattern the way you talked. When you talked about the trees, you weren't specific, not focused. When you just talked about the not saying anything else, you were confident, professional about it". James asked jokingly "Since when did you became profiler?", Solana giggled and said "It's been awhile, I learn from talking to others" and James comments "So you taught yourself?". Solana nodded as she said "Yeah, so the point is to be honest with Dawn and yourself and t-", James's helmet buzzed and static overwhelmed the radio until it began to clear up and May's voice was heard "James? James can you hear me? Is this thing even working?". James puts the helmet on and answers "Sierra one-two-one here, go ahead May", May responded "James? Dawn is waking up . . . think you should come back now", James acknowledged "Copy, I'm heading back" and began jogging back to the hospital with Solana and Plusle following not too far behind.

It was about a twenty-six minute jog back to the hospital, James quickly walked through the main reception area where as Solana was a bit out of breath when she couldn't keep up with the physically superior SPARTAN. May was standing in the hallway with Nurse Joy when James finally arrived, May said with relief "James . . . she's going to be alright", Nurse Joy added "The cut on her leg will require more time to heal before she is able to walk again, but she is awake if you like to see her". James nodded as he said "That's good to hear, I like to uh . . . see her alone for a moment", Solana soon caught up and recognized May, Solana said cheerfully "May! It's good to see you again how is it going?", and May replied with shock "Oh wow Solana! I'm doing great!". As the girls began having their reunion, James entered into Dawn's room alone to see how she was, she was lying in bed with Piplup in her arms, Dawn looked up to see the SPARTAN next to her and asked "Hey James, are you doing alright?". James chuckled as he replied "I should be asking you that question, I'm doing fine knowing that you'll be fine", James saw how weak she was due to the injuries she suffered but she looked much better than when they had brought her here. The SPARTAN pulled up a cast iron chair next to Dawn's bed and sat down, he then began to apologize "I'm sorry this happened to you, I shouldn't have included the both of you into the plans". Dawn quickly reassured him by saying "No don't feel sorry, it was because of all of us that we ruined Murdok's plans. You should be proud", James replied "I am proud, normally people would run away at the first sign of danger, but you and May held your ground against a threat far greater than anyone could have imagined and that takes guts". Dawn grinned proudly then comments "You should know, you've been doing this for years", a moment of silence passed then Dawn asked "What did you do during the war against the Covenant, before you met May?". James replied quietly "I was a sharpshooter . . . a sniper, I dealt with threats from a long distance but I can still hold my own if it got close and personal", Dawn then asks carefully "When did you . . ." and began to trail off but James knew what she was trying to ask and answered almost as if he was regretting the experience "When did I take my first shot? That would be around twenty-eight years ago, just before first contact with the Covenant. We were dealing with an insurrection on one of our manufacturing worlds that produced materials and machinery for the rest of the UNSC". Dawn listened carefully as James continued his story "I was posted on top of a building about several hundred yards away from our target. I was ready to go, my scope was sighted in, the first round loaded into the chamber, and my finger on the trigger. Several UNSC marines were closing in on a suspected building that was believed to be used as a bomb manufacturing plant to target civilian centers. Eventually the front door opened and a lone man about middle-aged, black, had a limp in his right leg, he had a woman held hostage in his left arm, and had a bomb detonator in his right. He threaten to blow up the entire building and everyone inside if the marines didn't back off and leave." Dawn asked "What did you do?", James said quietly "Well, I had to take a life to save a life. I pulled the trigger, went right through both of them . . . they were gone before they even hit the ground", Dawn looked depressed as she concluded "You took their lives, in order to save the marines and the people inside the building . . . what was it like, to take a life?". The SPARTAN was surprised that Dawn would ask a question like that, he answered calmly "It was like . . . losing a part of yourself, a part of your humanity. For me . . . I lost it all that night. That's all I am now, just a weapon with no humanity left". Dawn gently moved her left hand and wrapped it around the SPARTAN's right hand, fingers interlocked with each other as the two looked at each other.

Dawn quietly said "I don't think you lost it all, just look how you treat May and I. You treated us like we were more than just people, you treated us like friends". There was that term again 'friends', maybe the girls realized this before the SPARTAN could, and James asked "You really think so?". Dawn nodded as she said "You decided to stay and watch my performance back in Slateport City, I don't think a weapon with no humanity left would have done that. Plus you fought with all your might not just to beat the Covenant, but to keep us safe. In my book that counts as a good friend, one who is willing to risk themselves in order to keep everyone safe". James thought about those words as he comments "Thanks . . . that means a lot, back then I didn't have many friends, only commanding officers and rookie soldiers", Dawn giggled and said "No problem, I've been meaning to ask for some time. How do you manage to keep all of your problems underneath? Why can't you share them with us?". James sighed and said "There are just some things I can't fix and there are some things that others shouldn't know about, let's just keep it that way alright?", Dawn knew she was crossing the line and just simply said "Alright then . . . how about another topic?". James asked casually "Like what?", Dawn asked "Your universe . . . what was it like?", the SPARTAN said "Well, before the wars, we were at a golden age of technology and peace. Every world we colonized was more beautiful than the last, humanity was strong and proud, then the insurrections happened, and the Covenant". James sat there thinking about life before and during the war, he thought about how he lost his family on New Harmony, Dawn then said "You know, you could live here, with us", James glances at Dawn and said "I don't think it'll work that way, when the UNSC comes and goes I'll be going with ". Dawn asked with concern "Why not? Don't you have a choice to stay or go?", James said with a hint of frustration "It doesn't work that way, remember when I said I was just a weapon? That's all I am to the UNSC, just military hardware and property. I don't have a say in the manner, they'll take me when the job is done here". Dawn became depressed knowing that they will eventually lose their SPARTAN friend and asked one final question "If you had a choice, would you stay?", this made the SPARTAN think long and hard. He had a war to fight and a duty to uphold, then again this world holds something that no one in his universe could ever hope to achieve, and he answers with a grin "Yes . . . I would stay here if I could". The two grinned at each other for some time, Dawn then said "I think you would like Ash if you get to meet him, he's sort of like you. Not a seven foot person with body armor, but you two act alike, wanting to become the best and always wanting to do what's right". James comments "I probably would . . . sounds like a good kid", Dawn yawned and finally said "I'm getting a little tired and Piplup won't leave me, can you go and bring some food back for Piplup?", the SPARTAN stood up, said "Sure" and left the room.

James walks out of the room and finds May and Solana catching up on each other's lives, they didn't bother to ask where the SPARTAN was heading to as he passed by. He was now coming up to Nurse Joy who stopped him and asked "How is your arm doing?", James simply rotates his shoulder back and forth and said "It's all good, sorry about earlier . . . I was angry with myself". Joy simply replied "There's no need to be angry, Dawn is in good hands. Though it won't be for at least another day till she is able to walk again with that cut", James nodded to Joy and said "I can wait, I want to be sure she's ready". Nurse Joy grinned and returned to her duties as James continued walking towards the cafeteria. Nearly four minutes later, he finally reaches the cafeteria and walks over to the serving bar, there was a nice elderly lady who was the head cook. She noticed the seven foot man approach the bar and asked with a voice that is tender and loving like a mother to a child "What can I do for you dear", James asked "Yes can I get some food for a piplup?". The woman made a smile that moved the SPARTAN in an emotional way, something between upmost respect and care, she said "Of course dear, it'll be a moment". The woman began walking into the back of the kitchen where the pokémon food would be prepared, a clang of metal rang out and the woman called out "Uh dear, can you come back here and give me a hand?", James walks around the serving bar and into the back to find several pots and pans knocked onto the ground. As he kneeled down and began picking them up, the woman comments "You know, you remind me of my grandson Clark, do you know him?", James picks up the last pot as he replied "No ma'am I haven't met him, what is he like?". The woman said "Well, he's one with respect and duty, always hard and strict, but he has a soft spot for old folks like me", this sounded just like James, hard and strict with UNSC armed forces but kind and gentle with civilians, especially May and Dawn. The SPARTAN carefully placed on the cooking hardware back into their respective spots as the lady began filling a bowl with food, James watched her as she carefully poured the food and asks "How is it that people here can live in peace? Not worrying about any war?", the woman simply replies "Many people saw war as a waste of time and lives, it's not worth fighting for a piece of land that is shared by everyone, everyone can achieve so much more without war. Judging by your metal suit, you've seen your fair share of war and understand my meaning". James understood perfectly what she meant and comments "You're right, I've had my share . . . much more than you can imagine. But in the end I just . . . grow tired of it all", the lady finishes and hands the food to James as she said "Well, everyone have their limits. If you push too hard then you'll bound to hurt yourself, or worse . . . understand?". James watched her place her left wrinkly hand on his damaged MJOLNIR chest plating as he said "Understood ma'am", the woman grinned as she moved her hand from his chest plate to his right cheek and patted him lightly while saying "Good, and since you helped me clean up, this one is on the house". James grinned but reached into his middle ammunition pouch and revealed some left over money and said "No need, I intend to pay, if not to the cafeteria, then to a particularly wise woman". The elderly lady took the money, she grinned and quietly said "Thank you dear" and watched the SPARTAN walk away with the bowl full of food.

James returned to Dawn's door when May stopped him and asked "James guess what?", the SPARTAN stopped with an "Hmm?". May motioned towards Solana who stood up and said "Well, May and I have been talking about you for some time. She said that you're a pretty good guy to have around, so I wanted to offer you a chance". James looked at Solana with curiosity and asked "A chance at what might I ask?", Solana raise a fist to her chest as she said "A chance to become a Pokémon Ranger! You'll be helping others around the world, and in your case you'll do great!". James gave May a look wondering if she just told Solana about everything, but judging by how Solana isn't worried at all he assumed that May kept the details to herself. Solana asks "What do you say?", James gave it some thought then answered "First I have some personal business to tend to, after that I'll think about it alright?", Solana said "Cool, here's our card, whenever you made your mind just give us a call. I'll let them know that you might be interested". James takes the card with a nod and walks into Dawn's room, he found her asleep with Piplup napping close to her, he figured those two would be inseparable 'heck of couple of sangheili had trouble with them' he thought. He quietly places the bowl on a chair next to the bed when Piplup would be hungry, he then quietly sits back on the cast iron chair and closed his eyes, about a few minutes after, and May walks in to find all three of them sleeping.

**Please leave your comments and thoughts. Thank you.**


	19. New Harmony

**Unforgotten**

**Chapter 19**

"**New Harmony"**

[December 25th, 2536]

[17 years prior to the pokémon event]

A voice of authority called out "SPARTAN you with us? SPARTAN pay attention dammit", James's eyes opened up as he found himself in the troop bay of a _D77-TC Pelican Dropship_ with a squad of UNSC army troops. There was a screen on the upper left corner of everyone's HUD with their commander, Brigadier General Lockhood, the Brigadier continued his briefing "As I was saying, the UNSC fleet are taking a beating but they're holding their ground in orbit, in the meantime several Covenant cruisers had pushed through and made it to the surface around the metropolis city of New Archon". James knew this was where he lived before he was taken by ONI; the Brigadier continued "As you all are aware, the Covenant is making things hell for us while we try to evacuate the city through several space ports. Your objective is securing a new point of evacuation, we already found an ideal area within the outskirts of the city that has only seen limited action, and the SPARTAN here will provide sniper cover across the entire evac point". UNSC Sergeant First Class Zumar asked "Sir, what's force recon assessment of the enemy's forces?", the Brigadier answered the female sergeant "Orbital images show that you'll be dealing with a mix of infantry and armor, nothing our fearless SPARTAN sharpshooter can't deal with. You just have your men focus on keeping the area secure while he engages the enemy at long range". The Pelican's troop bay doors opened up showing that they were still in mid-air about fifty feet off the ground, the pilot called out "Five minutes!", and the Brigadier finally said "We're here to save lives everyone, not to kill the enemy, remember that and god speed". The screen disappeared from everyone's HUD as they prepared their weapons, the SPARTAN stood up retrieving his _SRS99-AM_ rifle from the canopy net above him and a large box of ammunition containing twelve magazines each carrying four 14.5x114mm anti-material rounds, forty-eight rounds in total, James slung the rifle around his right shoulder holding the strap and held the box of ammunition in his left hand. The soldiers followed suit as they stood up with their _Ma5Bs_ and _BR55s_, Zumar called out "Alright you heard the Brigadier, we're here to save lives only, not to go out there and kill a bunch of half-ass covies who thinks they're better than us! Am I right troopers!?" the troopers smiled as they all shouted "Sir yes sir!". Zumar walked over to the SPARTAN and asked "I hope you're a good shot because these are my kids you'll be covering", James said nothing to Zumar but simply nodded, and Zumar said "Good . . . let's keep it that way and we should be find". James had to admire the tight relationship between Zumar and her troopers, referring them as her children, she cared for each and every one of them even when they step out of line.

The pilot called out "Alright we're here! Beginning our descent now!", the pelican began to descend as Zumar called out "Alright troopers here we go! When we hit the ground I want yo—", the SPARTAN rushed towards the open doors and leaped out of the pelican while it was thirty feet in the air, he could hear Zumar yell out "SHOW OFF!" as he fell to the ground. The concrete street cracked underneath his boots when he made his hard landing, he stands up and begins looking around the so called evac point, it seemed they were deploying in the middle of a suburban culdesac. James suddenly froze as this all looked too familiar to him, he glances to his left to see a two-story house that a friend of his lived in, he glances to his right and there was another house that belonged to a newly wedded couple he remembered, then he looks up to the center most house of the culdesac and thought "My home . . . God I'm home". He snapped back to reality and thought his old home would make a great location for him to set up, he rushes to the front door and slow down as he walks up the stairs and gently open the door, the furniture was rearranged but he remembered each bit, he didn't have time to reminisce so he began heading up stairs towards his old room. He was fortunate that his parents weren't there otherwise he would of broken down and cried knowing that his parents believed he was dead, he passed his parents' bedroom door and came to a stop at his own door. He gently opens the door hoping to see everything he remembered but not anymore, the room was completely redecorated from his own room to something else, it resembled something of a typical teenage girl's room. He looks around and finds a forgotten diary laying on a bed, he props his rifle against a near wall and sets the box of ammunition on the floor, he then carefully picks up the diary and examined the cover. It read "Mary's diary", James was compelled to read it in hopes of finding an explanation for what happened, but he puts the diary back on the bed and began to assemble his sniper nest. He drags a desk from near the door to the window and places his rifle upon it, he then sets the box of ammunition on the floor next to the desk and opens it, and he pulls out the first three magazines and lays them on the desk for quick access while reloading. He pulls a fourth magazine out and inserts into the rifle's magazine receiver, pulls the charging handle back, the rifle automatically loaded the first HV-AP round into the chamber, and sights the scope down the long open street. During all of this, the troopers have already deployed and the pelican was long gone now, two troopers had set up a _M247 GPMG_ at the house to the SPARTAN's left, about six or seven troopers had created a makeshift barrier on the road out of whatever they could find, mainly garbage cans and picnic tables. Zumar looked around her makeshift encampment and finally realizes where the SPARTAN had set up, she waves to James and he nods in response. All they could do now was wait for the evacuees to arrive and to hold off the Covenant as long as possible.

It was about thirty-three minutes later when the first group of evacuees arrived with several _M12 Light Reconnaissance Vehicles_ armed with _M41 LAAGs_ acting as escorts, James scanned the crowd through his scope to see if he could find his parents, he checked every face but none of them he knew. The troopers directed the evacuees to take shelter in one of the houses and wait for an evac transport to take them, James figured it wouldn't take the Covenant long to start tracking down the civilians and arrive here soon. The SPARTAN had a perfect view of the downtown area of New Archon where the skyscrapers were, he saw a covenant corvette hold position above the city bombarding the streets below with its plasma torpedoes and pulse lasers. Reports said that several _GA-TL1 Longsword interceptors _were supposed to bring that corvette down but James figured they were shot down while in route to engage. Distant gunfire erupted several blocks little over fifteen-hundred yards down the road, the SPARTAN can see the distant firefight and zoomed in to get a better look, he saw several covenant soldiers engaging what James could tell were ODSTs who were taking cover in an bombed suburban home. He immediately flipped the gun safety off and fired the first shot, the 14.5mm anti-material round ripped right through an unggoy's chest and methane tank, the SPARTAN instantly switched to a different target and fired with deadly precision, the second round zipped down range and blew off a kig-yar's left leg clean off, the third shot came quickly after and shattered a sangheili's shields but it was only a matter of milliseconds for the fourth round to destroy its head. James ejects the empty magazine and inserts a new as the ODST squad made way for their evacuation area, he couldn't hear the commotion between Zumar and the ODST sergeant but it didn't matter as he spotted two _Type-32 Rapid Assault Vehicles_ charging towards the makeshift barrier. James pulled the charging handle to load the first round and fired at the incoming ghosts, the first round tears through the ghost's light armor and disables its left wing, the second round slams into the ghost's main body frame and disables the ghost causing it to skid across the street several feet before stopping. The second ghost was closing in and the troopers open fired upon it, numerous rounds clinked off of its frontal armor but the SPARTAN quickly pierced through with his remaining two rounds, causing the ghost to overload and self-destruct with its sangheili operator on board.

Several minutes passed since the ghosts were destroyed, James noticed footsteps behind and covertly prepared his _M6G pistol_ to defend himself. The door opened slowly and the footsteps were now just mere feet, the SPARTAN quickly drawn his pistol as he swung and aimed at his alleged attacker, he quickly saw a young UNSC army trooper throw up her hands and assault rifle to protect herself. James watched her shake nervously, and he holsters his pistol and said with no emotion "You shouldn't sneak up on a SPARTAN, especially me". The trooper lowered her arms slowly as she watched James resume his position, she said "Sorry about that, Sarge wanted me to check up on you and see if you needed anything?", James said nothing has he resumed scanning the roads for any covenant but the trooper introduced herself "My name's Shannon, Corporal Shannon". Shannon waited for the SPARTAN to respond but he never did, she comments "You know, you're the first SPARTAN I've ever seen", she sits down on the bed and lays her rifle next to her, she notices the diary and picks it up. She muttered as she read "Mary's diary, hmm wonder what it's about?", but the SPARTAN's voice came suddenly and firm almost as if he was disappointed in Shannon "It's not yours, put it down", she puts the diary down and asks "What is it like?". James asked with no change in his tone "What do you mean?", Shannon then asked "Being a machine, something that only kills?". James became slightly annoyed when the trooper called him a 'machine' but he maintained his tone as he said "It's a living . . .", Shannon began talking even though it was a possibility that the SPARTAN was no longer paying attention to her "It's weird, I could be back home on Reach spending time with my son, having a pleasant life. Instead I signed up for the military and got shipped here, now I'm talking to a seven foot homicidal psychopath who makes a living . . . out of killing. How does that work?". The SPARTAN said nothing as Shannon looked around the room, then James asked after several seconds of thinking "How old is he?", Shannon looked at the SPARTAN with a raised eye brow "What?", James asked again "Your son, how old is he?". Shannon answered with concern "He's four, why do you ask?", the SPARTAN simply said ". . . Just wondering", Shannon was now prompted to ask "Do you have kids?". James realized that Shannon knew he was human but he didn't answer that question, instead he spots a _Type-26 Assault Gun Carriage_ slowly making its way down the street and said "Wraith inbound, get back to your sergeant now Corporal", Shannon looked out the window and spotted the wraith tank in the distance, she muttered "Oh god" and quickly ran out the room with her rifle.

James knew he was going to have trouble dealing with the wraith's heavy frontal armor, he ejects his third full magazine in order to insert a new magazine that was loaded with 14.5mm depleted uranium sabot rounds, these munitions were the SPARTAN's favorite for their ability to rip through a tank's armor like a wet napkin. He heard the troopers below scramble for cover before the wraith fired its plasma mortar, James fired the first shot and watched the high-velocity round slam into the wraith's frontal hull but it didn't pierce all the way through, instead the round simply lodged itself several millimeters into the armor. This was the SPARTAN's first time dealing with a wraith so he decided to take a different approach, he carefully aimed for the tank's right wing and fired, he figured that the wing's armor would be much thinner allowing a more successful penetration, he was right. The round went through and luckily ruptured several conduit lines that powered the wraith's boosted gravity propulsion drive, it was easily noticeable that the wraith had slow down but kept maintaining its course as it elevated its plasma mortar to fire. James quickly fired another round into the tank's left wing, the same result as before and the wraith was now much slower but continued as planned, the wraith finally fired its first blob of super-heated ionized plasma into the air. The troopers watched the plasma fly through the air hopefully to anticipate its landing mark and get out of the way, in the meantime the SPARTAN fired a third round into the tank's main hull at a more square angle on the armor. The round successfully pierced the armor and caused the tank to temporarily deactivate, he then quickly saw Sergeant Zumar rush towards the disabled tank with a _M9 HE-DP grenade_ in her left hand and a _M7 SMG _in her right. James watched her as she began climbing the remains of the right wing and onto to the main hull of the tank, he noticed the top hatch opened and the sangheili pilot inside aimed its _Type-25 Directed energy pistol_ at her chest. Zumar thought this was it until a depleted uranium sabot round literally obliterated the sangheili's shields and right arm, she then proceeded to empty her entire sixty round magazine into the wounded sangheili that cried out in pain after having its arm blown off and toss the armed grenade into the driver's cabin, she leaped off the tank and ran a fair distance to escape the imminent blast.

Zumar breathed heavily as her adrenaline was pumping, Shannon and a few other troopers cheered for their sergeant with great pride, Zumar glances up at the window where the SPARTAN was and saw him give her a nod of respect. Zumar tapped her helmet radio and said with appreciation "Thanks for the save SPARTAN, it be nice if you—" a purple stream of ionized particles ripped through her torso, her titanium battle armor didn't stand a chance against the high lethality of the covenant _Type-50 Particle Beam Rifle_. Those cheers and woos of joy and celebration quickly turned into orders for taking cover and cries of fear, James quickly traced the shot back to a second-story house down a block and fired a HV-AP round into the window killing the sniper. He watched Shannon run out into the open not caring for any possibilities of a covenant ambush in order to save the now gone sergeant in hopes of reviving her, the SPARTAN knew that no one could have survived a direct hit from a particle beam rifle, the sergeant was dead before she hit the ground. Several troopers stood there shocked knowing that their fearless and hardcore sergeant was killed right before their eyes, another trooper ran over to Shannon and helped her pull their fallen sergeant to safety, the SPARTAN was angered that he couldn't stop that sniper from taking the shot, he formed a fist with his right hand and pounded the desk his rifle laid upon leaving a large dent in the metal tabletop. Almost seconds afterwards, plasma fire erupted in all directions as the entire evacuation point was now under siege by a hidden strike force, James was now shooting down covenant soldiers left and right with extreme precision, the troopers were fighting back fiercely in revenge for their fallen leader but slowly one after another the troopers fell. The SPARTAN knew this area had been compromised and prepared to pack up and leave, he took several remaining magazines from the ammunition box and loaded them into his ammunition pouches, he slung his rifle around his right shoulder and began to walk out of the room. He stopped by the bed and looked down at the diary he found, he gave a thought for a second then took the diary and stored it inside his soft-case, as he left the room and sangheili appeared out of cloak and slammed the SPARTAN into a wall. James drew his knife and swung forcing the attacker to take several steps back and cloak again, suddenly James was tackled in the side forcefully and he and his attacker smashed through a wall and into James's parents' room. The sangheili revealed itself and raised an energy sword to strike, James quickly rolled out of the way and drew his _M6G_ and fired, the sangheili staggered back as the SPARTAN ruthlessly empty his eight round magazine into its chest and fall dead to the ground. He then glances around the room and froze as he looked at the bed, and its deceased occupants. His mother and father laid there together cold and stiff as wood, there was a bullet wound to their heads leading James to believe they committed suicide the moment they heard that the covenant had arrived, in his father's right hand that hung off the bed mattress was his antique single action 357. magnum that his family kept since the 21st century. James kneeled over and carefully take the magnum out of his father's hand, he checks the cylinder and finds that only four out of the six rounds remained and clicks the cylinder back into place, he stores the magnum inside his soft-case and leaves the house through the back door. As he ran from the ambush, he could hear Shannon's voice calling out over the firefight "James! . . . James!", the SPARTAN stopped and looked back, he thought "Wait a second . . . no one knows my name . . . how?", he then felt light headed and fell to the ground unconscious, soon . . . everything went black.

His eyes opened again as he soon found himself in a hospital room, he looked around and suddenly remembered where he was. Dawn laid in bed sleeping with Piplup, May was standing over James with her hand on his chest nudging him to wake up, and she asked quietly "James? James are you alright?". The SPARTAN sat there for a moment dazed, he then replied "Yeah I'm good . . .", May asks "It looked like you were having a nightmare, are you sure?". James sighed as he said "SPARTANs don't have nightmares . . ." he pulls out a book out of his soft-case that was labeled "Mary's Diary" and he finally said ". . . Just bad memories".

**Please leave your comments and thoughts. Thank you.**


	20. Back on track

**Unforgotten**

**Chapter 20**

"**Back on track"**

[February 30th, 2552]

It was morning when May woke up James from his restless sleep, the two were down in the cafeteria eating breakfast, May asked just before taking her first bite "So what were you dreaming about last night?". The SPARTAN swallowed his bite of food and answered "I wouldn't call it a dream, but it was about something a long time ago", after a pause May asked "It was New Harmony wasn't it? Your parents?", and James said nothing but simply nod slowly. May asked curiously "What was that book you had there? It looked like a diary", James said quietly "It belonged to somebody who might have answers for what happened. Problem is I never opened it since the moment I took it", and May finally asked "When are you going to read it if you think it holds the answers?", the SPARTAN sat there for a moment thinking then said "When I feel that time is right, I'm just not ready for it yet". The two ate quietly for the next few minutes then James comments "It's good to know that Dawn will be back on her feet soon, I can be patient but I prefer to get to Mossdeep City sometime within the next week", May adds "Yeah it'll be nice to get back on the road, who knows what Murdok' is up to at this moment". Shortly after Nurse Joy comes up to them and reports cheerfully "Great news everyone, Dawn is awake and her leg has healed to the point where she is able to walk again", May sighed in relief and said "Thank you Nurse Joy, that's good to hear", James added "Thank you", and the two finished eating and made their way to Dawn's room.

Dawn was sitting on the hospital bed getting her pink boots on as May and James walked in, Piplup climbed up the bed next to Dawn as she said "Hey guys, ready to go?". James picks up his helmet from the cast iron chair he slept in as he replies "Ready when you are", May grabbed James's backpack and hands to him as she asks "Are you sure you're ready to go?". Dawn took her cap and put it on as she said "Yep, ready to get back out there", she finally got off the bed and began to walk, James and May watched her carefully in hopes of being ready to catch her if she began to fell but she was walking perfectly well. The group made it to the receptionist desk and they all thanked Nurse Joy for her help, the girls and Piplup began walking towards the door but James stayed behind and asked the Nurse "How extensive were her injuries?", Nurse Joy pulled up several x-ray images of Dawn's leg and rib cage and explained "Well, her rib cage were fortunately partially fractured here and . . . here. As for her leg there was no damage to the bones, only her skin and muscles were severely torn and cauterized by whatever caused it. But she's in good shape now so you don't need to worry". The SPARTAN grinned, shook Joy's hand in appreciation, and started heading towards the front door where the girls waited for him. They walked out the door and resumed their journey to Mossdeep City.

Nearly twenty-six minutes passed since they left the hospital just outside the city of Fortree, James glances at his pokénav at states "Alright once we get past Fortee City it'll be about another two days before we reach Lilycove City. Then we'll have to find a boat that will take us all the way to Mossdeep". Dawn comments "Then we'll need to get supplies from Fortree before we can keep going", May adds "Yeah, what do we still have James?", as they walked James takes off his backpack and looks inside, and after a moment of taking inventory James said "Well, we still have some MREs left and a couple of water bottles.". James puts the pack back on his back as they continued walking for the next several minutes, they walked quietly then May asked "About your dream . . . how did you get out of New Harmony?", James glanced at her then back to the road and simply said "After an ambush on our evacuation point by the covenant, I was forced to retreat and survive. The UNSC finally found me after several days of hiding." Dawn comments "That sounds a bit vague if you ask Me."; James simply said with care "Just trying to spare you two the details that's all". They came up to a sign that read "Welcome to Fortree City!" James commented "Well, we're here. I'll go ahead and buy some supplies, you two do . . . whatever it is you two do, we'll meet on the other side of town." the girls nodded and watched the SPARTAN walk away to a nearby store.

As soon as James was no longer in sight, May, Dawn, and Piplup decided to just simply walk around to pass the time. As they walked passed a one story building, Dawn asked "How do you feel, about James leaving for good one day?" May glanced at her then looked glim as she said with worry "I don't know how I feel about it, I guess that's because I haven't truly lost a friend.", Dawn replied with the same feeling "I know what you mean, but no matter what happens we'll all still be friends right?", and May cheered up and said with pride "Right, we'll always be friends.".

James looked around the store as he stepped through the front door, it was the same basic layout as the supply store back in Slateport City, and the store clerk there asked "Is there anything I can help you with?" James replied "No thanks, I know what I'm doing". As he walked to the back of the store to get fresh MREs and bottled water he began to think, he thought about that term the girls used 'friend' because for some reason it has been bugging him ever since May first said it back in Rustboro City. Of all his time of being a SPARTAN, he never had someone call him a friend this many times almost as if they really meant it. "Of course they meant it." he muttered to himself "After what we've been through, of course they would see me as a friend." but of course that was it, he didn't know what a friend was in their eyes. A friend to him was someone who was his battle brother, someone who would train him to fight hard, someone like Jorge-052. However, James had a hard time trying to understand what a friend means to the girls, it was clear that they had a completely different meaning for the term 'friend' than the SPARTAN's. He made it to the back of the store and found several MREs left on the shelves and several bottles of water next to them; and he began gathering the supplies they needed. After grabbing about six different MRE packs and several bottles of water he began to walk up to the counter to pay what he owed, on his way up however he started to think about what the girls view him as, do they see him as a killer, a soldier, or maybe a guardian, he did not know. He reached the counter and paid the clerk for the MREs and the water, he then packed them into his backpack and headed out the door to find May and Dawn. As he closed the door behind him, the SPARTAN noticed two little boys and a little girl playing a game of tag with a bulbasaur close by and watched them for several minutes, they were laughing and happy, something the SPARTAN wasn't too familiar with before meeting May. The girl tagged one of the boys and cheered "You're it! You're it!", James watched as the boy turned around and chase the bulbasaur, after a moment of running the boy tripped over a rock and the girls came to help him up. James watched closely as the girls picked him up carefully with bulbasaur next to them, the boy thanked them and one of the girls said "We're friends right? It's what we do.", James watched for a few more moments to be sure that the boy was alright, and when the boy was back on his feet running again with a smile on his face the SPARTAN turned and walked away quietly without looking back.

The girls waited by the eastern exit out of Fortree City for James to come by with the supplies, they were sitting underneath a large tree in the shade as they watched people come and go. Dawn laid back in the grass with her hands behind her head as she comments "It's still hard for me to believe that there's a whole different universe out there with life and people like us." May added "Yeah, but why are they so different from ours? Why do they have to fight all the time?" Dawn glanced at Piplup who was just sitting there looking up at the passing clouds as she said "I don't know, maybe they're afraid." May looked at Dawn with raised eyebrow and spoke with interest "What do you mean by that?", Dawn watched a cloud shaped like a crescent moon pass by as she explained "Maybe all they know is war, just constant fighting that sees no end. People may say that they want peace but look where they always end up in the end. Maybe they always fight because they're afraid to change; they don't know what may happen when they stop fighting." May thought about Dawn's theory for several quiet moments until she heard James's distinct heavy footsteps coming by.

The SPARTAN looked down at the relaxed girls and Piplup and asked "You three ready to go?", the girls nodded as James bend over and extend his hands down to the girls to pull them up. Once the girls were on their feet James took a quick look at the sun's position and comments "I think we can get several hours in before nightfall, and then we'll have to set up a little camp and rest." Dawn comments "That sounds good to me, what do you think May?", May grinned as she said "Yeah, we'll be that much closer to Mossdeep City . . . hey who is that?". The group turned their attention to what May was talking about and saw a middle-aged man taking photos of people and families, Dawn spoke with curiosity "Wonder what he's doing?", and James finally said "One way to find out, let's go.".

The man just finished taking a photo of a dating couple and handed them a copy of the picture when James called out "Hey! What are you doing?" the man turned around to face the group and answered cheerfully "Oh hia there mister, I've been making a living out of making photos for people as a way for them to cherish their memories . . . you want to take a photo with your girlfriends?". The SPARTAN calmly replied "No thank you sir, that's no-" but Dawn and May cut him off as they said cheerfully and overjoyed "Yes please! That sounds great!". The man grinned as he said "Alrighty then, can you all stand over here, and I'll arrange you all so the photo will look good.", after several minutes the man had gotten everyone in position to take a good photo, May and Dawn stood next to each other with smiles full of pride, Piplup stood on Dawn's left shoulder while Blaziken stood to the right of May, and James stood right behind them with his helmet held underneath his right arm. The man carefully examined the setting for several moments before picking up his camera and raises it to his face, he carefully focused the lens into perfect alignment with the distance of the group, he finally said "Alright here we go in three . . . two . . ." and took the picture. He quickly looked at the picture he taken then said "Alright, just a few seconds and you all will have your copies" and left, Dawn said with joy "This is great, now we'll have something to remember this by! What do you think James?". The SPARTAN stood there as he puts his helmet back on, after that distinct hiss of pressurized air he said "Yeah, this is was a good call.". They waited several for minutes then the man came back with three wallet-sized photos for each of them, he handed them out and asked "Well how was my work?" May and Dawn grinned as a sign of a perfect picture and James said with honesty "The picture is perfect, thank you." The man tipped his ball cap as he said "It was my pleasure, it's always been a hobby for me, to capture the moment and feelings." and the SPARTAN replied "Well said, come on girls best be moving before nightfall.". As they began to leave Fortree City the group waved goodbye to the photographer, May looked at her photo then placed it safely in her fanny pack as she said "This one is definitely a keeper.", Dawn added as she placed hers in her satchel "Yeah definitely, what do you think James?" The SPARTAN stared at the photo in his hand and comments "This one is going in the scrap-book for sure, don't worry", May asked "You have a scrap-book? Where?" and James replied "In my quarters aboard a UNSC cruiser, you'd be surprised at what you'll find in there, let's just say there's lots of good memories in there." and the group continued walking until night.

It was nearly eight o'clock as the group settled by a small campfire James managed to build, the girls had their sleeping bags out and ready but the girls were not ready to sleep just yet. James was preparing the MREs as the girls talked about something he wasn't really paying attention to until Dawn called out "Hey James, we need your opinion on something." The SPARTAN didn't turn to face them as he concentrated on preparing the MREs but he replied out loud "Yeah?" Dawn explained "Ok, May and I were talking about something before you came by. We were wondering why do your people fight all the time?" James stopped what he was doing and thought about it for several seconds then returned to fixing the meals as he said "It's just in our nature, that sense of duty and prestige I guess . . . honestly girls I have the faintest idea why we constantly fight.", Dawn then replied "We figured it was because your people were afraid to change, that war was all you knew and what you did best." The SPARTAN finally turned around with MREs ready and said as he handed them out "That's a good theory, I haven't really thought about it. We try to stop war but somehow no matter how deep we try to bury it inside ourselves . . . it finds a way to get out . . . it always got out."

Another hour has passed and the girls were sound asleep after eating, James was still awake as he tended to the fire. After adding another scrap of wood to the flames he sat against a tree and began to relax, he then reached into his soft-case and pulled out the diary. He carefully ran his left hand across the cover of the book then gently took hold of it, for several seconds he stayed like this then he flipped open the book to a random page and began to read:

_September 23__rd__, 2529_

_My fourteenth birthday is just a week away and I just can't wait! Mama said she had a big surprise in store for me and Papa just raised my allowance. Today I finally worked up the nerve to ask Mama and Papa about my brother who passed away from an illness about four years before I was born and they just gave me the saddest looks I ever seen, as if he just died yesterday. Mama slowly broke into tears but Papa thought it was time for me to know. He said "Mary, your older brother was probably the most soft-hearted kid in the neighborhood but don't let that fool you, when push comes to shove he was undisputed. He always stood up for the little kids when there were bullies around and he always held his ground no matter how roughed up he gets, he told me one day that he earned the reputation of being called 'Stonewall James' after a famous general about seven centuries ago when a great nation was torn apart by a disastrous war." The thought of that was amazing, I wished I would of known him before he went away. Even if I never even saw him or knew him, I missed him dearly as if he the greatest friend in the world. I have to go now, Mama just prepared moa meat for dinner, and I heard it was James's favorite._

He slowly closes the diary and thought to himself, everything he just read was just memories coming back to him like a flash flood. He remembered being called 'Stonewall James' and that his favorite meal was moa served with gravy and buttermilk biscuit. He glances at the girls and Piplup who were sleeping then up to the stars, he then mutter to himself "I have a sister . . ." he then puts the diary away in his soft-case and slowly fell asleep with a small grin on his face, letting the fire slowly fade away into the night.

**Please leave your comments and thoughts. Thank you.**


	21. The Final Stretch

**Unforgotten**

**Chapter 21**

"**The final stretch"**

[March 2nd, 2552]

The group was finally reaching the outskirts of Lilycove City on their way to Mossdeep City; James had been looking down at his pokénav quietly for several hours now. May expressed concern as she asked "James? You've been staring at your pokénav for hours now, we're almost there." The SPARTAN finally took his eyes away from it and towards May's as he said with concern "I know, and we're probably just a day away if we can find transportation." Dawn added "Well, I guess we better start looking when we get there . . . but." James caught the way she said it and asked "But?" and Dawn finally confessed "There's a pokémon contest being hosted here in Lilycove today and I want to enter if I can continue being a coordinator." The SPARTAN now had a minor problem on his hands, he wanted to get to Mossdeep City as soon as possible so he can call for UNSC support but for some reason he now felt he had a sense of duty and responsibility to uphold to the girls, he thought long and hard then he asked "When is the contest starting?" and Dawn answered "Noon, that's only a couple of hours away." James sighed as he made up his mind "Alright, we can stay for the contest. To be honest, now I'm curious to what else you might have up your sleeve." Dawn smiled as she said "You'll just have to wait and see, this time we'll win for sure!" May and James grinned with her as May said "We'll be there for you all the way."

Forty-three minutes has passed as they entered Lilycove City and made it to the coast, James used his helmet's binoculars to look out into the distant ocean to see if he could see Mossdeep City but he couldn't. The girls and Piplup embraced the warm ocean breeze with their skin as May said "Come on James, take off your helmet and enjoy the fresh air." James shrugged and decided to do as told, he took off his Mk. V E.O.D. helmet and felt the warm breeze against his face, he then noticed a familiar dome building off in the distance on a small peninsula and asked "Is that the contest building over there?" the girls turned in the direction James was facing and saw the building he was asking about. May comments "Yeah but why is it over there? The last time I was here it was deeper inside the city." Dawn thought out loud "Maybe they moved to the coast for the scenery." The SPARTAN puts his helmet back on and quickly glanced at his clock on his visor's HUD which read [10:58], he then states "Well we better get moving we only have an hour before the show starts." The girls nodded in agreement and the group made way for the newly relocated building.

Another thirty-two minutes passed, May was helping Dawn with her dress as she got ready for the contest in the building's dressing room as she asked "So what do you plan on doing this time?" as she brushed out all the wrinkles in Dawn's white dress. Piplup was helping May with Dawn's dress as she said "Like I said, you'll have to wait and see, you think James will be watching from the support beams again?" a series of thuds and scratching was heard in the air ducts above them as if something heavy was crawling through then Dawn said "Forget I asked . . ." the two giggled then May said confidently as she began helping Dawn put her white bows into her blue hair "You'll do great Dawn don't worry."

The SPARTAN opened the grate that led onto the industrial support beams and crawled out, as he closed the grate behind him he began to look at the layout of the beams in hopes of finding a good spot to watch from. He eventually spotted a crossbeam section that hung just above the front row seats from the stage and began to carefully walk his way over, however this ultimately failed as he took a wrong step and lost balance. He began to fall but his augmented reflexes kicked in and helped him quickly catch the edge of the beam with his right arm while the rest of his body just dangled above the crowd below, he breathed heavily thinking how close he was to actually falling down, of course he wasn't worried for himself just the poor unfortunate one that he would have been landing on. He finally took his eyes from below and looked up to the beam he was holding onto, he slowed his breathing and began to focus on getting himself back up without alerting the crowd below. He threw up his left arm and caught the support beam and started to pull himself up but his left hand lost its grip, James looked around for another spot to grab onto until he found the perfect spot to hold onto and pull himself up but there was just one problem, it was on the far end of the building from where he was. He noticed a series of long thick bars that intertwined with each other as if it was some sort of safety net should one of the support beams fall apart during a collapse, they were arranged in a way that resembled a monkey bar set from an elementary school playground. He wasn't sure if they were capable of holding his overall weight of a metric ton but he thought to himself "If these bars can hold up about several tons of industrial metal, surely they can take another ton of flesh and titanium." The SPARTAN braced himself to take a leap at the nearest bar which was only five feet away, he took hold the support beam with his left hand again, pulled himself up to a certain height, and suddenly exerted all of his muscle strength into propelling himself towards the bars. He successfully grasped the first bar but quickly noticed that the bars weren't strong enough to handle him, this forced him to quickly swing himself across the bars like a monkey towards the spot he could pull himself up, all the meanwhile not alerting the bustling audience below.

May came into the main room and took a seat near the front close to the stage, as she sat down she began to look up high into the support beams in hopes of finding James but couldn't see him. She reached into her fanny pack and pulled out James's communication's device he gave her while Dawn was in the hospital and turned it on, the small green light came on and May asked "James what are you doing?" James's voice crackled over the speaker "Oh uh . . . just hangin' around don't worry." May then asked "Where are you? I don't see you anywhere." The SPARTAN's breathing was heavy as if he was exercising but he replied calmly "Uh . . . up high above the-" May heard low muttering as James counted the rows of chairs then said "Above the twenty-sixth row . . . about fourteen chairs in from the right." May turned around and searched along the support beams until she spotted the SPARTAN dangling high above the floor, she quickly returned to her seat and quickly scolded him quietly "What do you think you're doing!?" and James replied back with a hint of sass "What do you think!? I'm a super-soldier that weighs a ton and I'm trying not to fall here, I slipped on a beam that's all. Look I see a spot where I can pull myself up, don't worry." May sighed as she couldn't believe the trouble James got in but she knew very well that he was capable of getting himself out of it, the lights finally dimmed and the stage announcer walked out onto the stage with his microphone and began his introduction.

James swung swiftly across the bars getting ever so closer to the support beam he had his eyes set on so he could climb back up, he heard the announcer call out "Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the fifty-seventh annual contest spectacular!" the crowd roared underneath the SPARTAN as he continued swinging. He was now less than ten meters from the beam but there was a new problem, between the last bar and the beam was a large open gap between them, he knew this was going to be a problem but he knew how to solve it. At the very moment he leaped for the last bar he reached out for it with both of his hands and successfully caught it, he then used all of his built-up momentum from the constant swinging and performed a rather clumsy aerobatic stunt, with his momentum he swung on the bar to a certain degree and lets go thus launching himself far enough into the air and caught hold of the beam's ledge with his left arm before falling down into the cheering crowd below. As he hung on to the beam and prepare to pull himself up he heard the announcer call out "Today we have a wonderful array of contesters for you all, first let's give it up for Greg Hench and his wonderful companion, Charmander!" and the crowd roared once more. The SPARTAN swung his right arm up and gained a good firm grip on the ledge, after making sure his grip was secured he shifted his body sideways and eventually swung his right leg up onto the beam, now using whatever strength he had left from this exhausting dilemma he pulled himself up to the relative safety of an industrial support beam.

May was watching the contester's charmander performed a gorgeous display of fire and power as it formed into what resembled a sunflower when James's voice cracked over the communication device with heavy breathing "I made it . . . I just need a moment to . . . catch my breath" May replied with a hint of frustration as if a child had just learned a lesson "Good, next time you'll be more careful." A young boy near May's age sat down next to her and spoke with charm "Hi there, don't mind me", May replied "None at all." The boy sat there quietly for several moments then introduced himself "Sorry where were my manners, my name is Garrett Wesley." May replied with a smile "May, nice to meet you." She asked "Do you live here in Lilycove?" Garrett replied with confidence "No I came from the Jhoto region; I've been watching these contests ever since I turned seven." May thought that was pretty interesting and began to ask another question when James's voice crackled over the communication device "Alright, I'm here and watching the show, you don't have to worry about me anymore." Garrett teased May "Oh, your boyfriend has a nice deep voice" but May's cheeks flared up red for a moment then said "He's not my boyfriend, he's just a friend." The SPARTAN's voice crackled again "Wait . . . what?" Garrett chuckled as he apologized "Alright alright, I'm sorry for teasing you May." James spoke again "May . . . who is that I'm hearing over the comms?" May quickly replied as she felt embarrassed "Sorry, it's a guy I'm talking with, his name is Garrett Wesley." The two heard James's voice one last time as he replied "Okay . . . for a moment I thought you were . . . never mind, I'm closing comms now."

The SPARTAN was sitting comfortably at the crossbeam section as he switches his radio off and resumed watching the contest as Dawn finally comes on stage. She was in her white dress and her hair was done with those white bows he seen back in Slateport City and Piplup was next to her more confident than ever. James muttered to himself "Alright, what do you have planned this time?" and began to watch closely with interest which was very unusual for him; he had hardly ever been interested in anything this world had to offer except for these two girls and their pokémon. These two girls who were more willing to fight the Covenant than a platoon of battle-hardened marines he knew, these girls who would do anything to keep each other safe no matter how much danger they would put themselves in. The SPARTAN thought "and yet they still know how to be happy and live a life despite knowing about the grave threat that lies in orbit . . . something I'm not able to do." He watched Dawn give her first order to Piplup who then leaped into the air and used Bubble to create a large bubble as before, he slowly takes off his helmet and sets it beside him, when he sat it down and looked into the visor he can see the two's reflection in the visor as it mirrored their movement. He looks back and noticed the two were performing some sort of dance routine and noticed Dawn smiled at him when she looked up to him nonchalantly during the dance, her blue eyes into his, then the SPARTAN did something he hadn't done in over twenty-nine years of being in service . . . he smiled with great joy as if he was a kid again.

Dawn noticed the SPARTAN's grand joy and that convinced her to keep going with their performance, as they continued to dance she called out "Okay Piplup, use Water Gun!" Piplup aimed at the large bubble that hung in the air over them and released a powerful surge of water with perfect precision. The torrent of water pierced the bubble's outer layer though to everyone's surprise the bubble did not burst, instead it began to fill up with water and slowly sank to the ground floor, but before it could touch the ground Dawn called out "Good work now use Whirlpool!" and Piplup produced an unusually large whirlpool to keep the bubble in the air. Of course the gravitational force of the whirlpool began to cause the spherical form of the bubble to distort and form into that same spiral diamond form as before, Dawn anticipated this then called out "Alright this is it! Piplup use peck!" and Piplup leaped straight into the central pull of the whirlpool and into the center mass of the diamond. The whirlpool dispersed in a shower of glittering rain drops, the spiral bubble soon began to revert back to its spherical form but Piplup was now high above the bubble and came darting back downwards ready to pierce the bubble. At first the bubble resisted Piplup's sharp beak but then it burst into a much larger shower of bright glittering rain drops that showered over the crowd gracefully. The crowd roared louder than ever at their performance, Dawn glanced up at James and saw him clap excitedly. May stood up from her chair and clapped along with Garrett, Dawn and Piplup bowed and walked off stage as the announcer said "Unbelievable! That had to be the most spectacular performance I've EVER seen! Let's see what the judges have to say." Miraculously all the judges gave perfect tens and cheered for Dawn and Piplup.

Fifteen minutes passed since the contest ended as May and James waited outside when Dawn and Piplup finally came out. May noticed Dawn had the Lilycove City Contest ribbon that recognized her as the contest winner in her hands; James said with a sense of calm and pride "You did good, both of you. Can't say how proud I am for you two." Dawn replied "Thanks James that means a lot." May then comments "Now on the final stretch to Mossdeep City, how are we going to get there?" the SPARTAN replied "I'll go look for a boat to take us." Then a familiar voice called out "That won't be necessary, I can help you there." The group turned to this kid they didn't know until May said "Garrett Wesley . . . what are you doing here?" Garrett replied with the same sense of charm as before "I was on my way to the heliport where my father's helicopter was waiting for me when I overheard your conversation. You said that you needed a way of getting to Mossdeep City, would you all like a helicopter ride?" May and Dawn became very grateful as James said "That would be greatly appreciated . . . thanks."

Nearly three hours later since they left the Lilycove City heliport on Garrett's helicopter, it resembled something of the twenty-first century CH-47 Chinook transport helicopter used by militaries back then. This was great considering that James weighed over a ton and that other helicopters were unable to carry his weight plus the girls and Piplup, Dawn called out over the roar of the helicopter's turbine engines and rotor blades "Are we almost there yet!?" the pilot called out to Garrett "We have visual of Mossdeep Mr. Wesley, ETA thirteen minutes!" Garrett replied "Thank you Mike, you're doing these people a big favor!" and May noticed that James was more on edge than anything else now. He was now mere minutes away from Mossdeep City after a journey that took nearly an entire month to complete was nearing an end. He quickly checked over his helmet and armor to be sure that he was combat-ready, even with his malfunctioning armor he was more than ready to get the job done as soon as possible. He takes a glance at May, Dawn, and Piplup and thought about them with a caring thought, should something happen to him while in orbit, there will be nothing standing between these inhabitants and the utter eradication of this world.

**Please leave your thoughts and comments. Thank you.**


	22. Launch

**Unforgotten**

**Chapter 22**

"**Launch"**

[March 2nd, 2552]

The SPARTAN had boots on the ground the moment Garrett Wesley's helicopter landed on a helipad close to the Mossdeep City Space Center. The girls watched as James rushes out of the helicopter and make his way to the building in hopes of finding a way to get up into space. The girls and Piplup began to run after him as May called out "James slow down!" Dawn added "Yeah! We can't keep up!" the SPARTAN just kept running however not slowing down for anyone, and as James entered the building with the girls not too far behind Dawn comments "Honestly I don't blame him for doing this, he waited nearly a month to get here." May thought about it then added "Maybe the Covenant is more serious than we thought." The girls finally entered the building to find a slightly frightened crowd probably after seeing a seven foot armored person just charge through here, Dawn asked a frightened bystander "Which way did he go!?" the bystander stuttered for a moment then replied "H-he went up the stairs to-towards the control room." The girls then ran off and up the flight of stairs in hopes of finding James before he accidently gets himself in trouble, they soon found the control room and saw James speaking with one of the scientists there.

"Sir I'm going to have to ask you leave now!" the scientist barked at the SPARTAN but he argued "I need to get into orbit now! It's urgent!" and the scientist began reaching for an alarm switch that hang on the wall but James quickly seized the scientist's arm. The scientist cried out "Let me go! LET ME GO!" but the SPARTAN didn't heed his cry for help and argued once more "It's urgent that I get into orbit as of right now!" he soon heard the girls crying out "James let him go!" then another unfamiliar male voice roared out "Metagross use Physic!" the SPARTAN was immediately seized by an unseen force and thrown violently against a metal wall and held there. James then saw an approaching young man about in his early twenties with a suit and white hair, oddly enough close to resembling Joseph Stone back in Rustboro city.

The man asked calmly "Please state your business here or I'll have Metagross here throw you out like a ragdoll." The pinned SPARTAN calmed himself and guessed "Joseph never told me he had a son . . ." the man chuckled as he comments "Good observational skills there but I ask you again, why are you here harassing one of my scientists?" James then said "I need to get into orbit as soon as possible, it's extremely urgent." The man asked with curiosity "Why do you need to get into orbit?" but the SPARTAN in response asked "Have you had reports of your ships disappearing from orbit and never to be seen again?" something clicked in the man's mind and he ordered "Metagross, let him down." The SPARTAN gently floated down to the ground then the man asked as if he was frustrated "How do you know about the disappearances we had?" James answered "Call it intuition, but I'm here to stop that and that's why I need to get into orbit." The man calmly said "Come with me, so we can talk somewhere private, you and your companions."

About eight minutes passed and the group was in a sealed room where nothing can be heard from the outside, the man finally introduced himself "My name is Steven Stone, Joseph Stone is my father. Apparently you know something that we don't so please enlighten me." The SPARTAN asked carefully "This is something I can't just tell people, is this room secured?" and Steven nodded saying it is. James began "All I can say is I know who is causing it and I can guarantee that you won't believe me." Steven then said with a high sense of calm "Try me." Then James started talking "They're known as the Covenant, an alliance of alien species that believe in a religion their prophets call 'The Great Journey'. For nearly three decades they have waged a genocidal war against my kind in effort to please their gods that once lived long ago. For three decades they have destroyed numerous worlds and billions of lives as they rampaged through our defenses. Normally the presence of a Covenant warship is a sign of an impending invasion and I can guarantee that your world won't stand a chance, and as of right now . . . there is such a warship hanging over orbit as we speak. This is why I need to get into orbit so I can call for help from my kind, with support we can push the Covenant away for good and so far you're the only one that's stopping me at this point." Steven seemed dumbstruck and thought this was all a big joke, that is until he saw the girls' worried expression on their faces, and he finally said "If this is all true . . . then that would explain the weird disappearances we had . . . come with me."

The group followed Steven through an underground tunnel as James asked "Do you have anything that could get me up into orbit and able to maneuver around their patrols?" Steven thought for a second then answered "Yes we do but it's still in the experimental stage, we have yet tried to launch it, it's behind these doors." They waited as Steven swiped his ID card through a scanner and enter a set of numbers on the keypad next to it, the door unlocked and everyone entered a viewing room of an experimental ship that barely resembled the UNSC _YSS-1000 Sabre fighter_ but it was much bulkier and lacked any weapons at all. Steven introduced it "This is the _XSA-142 Sparrow_; this is our first attempt at a one-man spacecraft with the intentions of creating a high-altitude surveillance craft so we can study extremely hazardous areas where no one else could go." The SPARTAN quickly examined all of the Sparrow's functions and size and comments "This will do perfectly, is it space worthy yet?" Steven answered "Of course but the flight controls for some reason are extremely complicated for one person; unless you have a large amount of experience you are not going anywhere." James then said "I've fought the Covenant for twenty eight years; half of them were in space while maneuvering through plasma fire and heavy flak. I'm pretty sure this will be simple for me." Steven sighed then states "I'll have the Sparrow moved to a launch tube; in the meantime you should probably say your goodbyes to your friends here."

Steven left leaving James, May, Dawn, and Piplup alone in the quiet room, James kneeled down to the girls while taking his helmet off and putting it on the floor next to him. James said quietly "Listen, I need you all to look after each other while I'm gone." May began shedding a tear but the SPARTAN slowly wiped the tear away with his right thumb as he said with a hint of humor "Hey don't cry . . . I don't want sad faces on my way out alright?" May gave a small grin as Dawn said "We're going to miss you." Dawn threw her arms around the SPARTAN and hugged him tightly; James was shocked as he never had someone hug him like this since before the SPARTAN program, he then slowly wrapped his arms around Dawn and patted her back with right hand. She lets go then it was May's turn, as they hugged May whispered "You come back to us safe alright?", and James replied quietly "I promise." May lets go and Piplup comes up to the SPARTAN who patted its head and said "You keep these girls safe alright?" and Piplup chirped cheerfully. James picked up his helmet and stood up as he said "If you ever need me, just call . . . I'll be there to answer." The girls' faces were now covered with tears as they both gave the SPARTAN one last hug before he would leave. Several quiet minutes passed and Steven returns to the room saying "We're ready . . . let's get going." James lets go of May and Dawn and follows Steven out the room.

Twelve minutes passed and James was finally getting into the cockpit of the Sparrow, he quickly examined the control layout and noticed this was pretty simple compared to a Longsword or a Sabre. He flips a switch that caused the cockpit's canopy to slide backwards and lock itself thus sealing the cockpit, the Sparrow's radio came to life and a flight traffic control officer spoke "Sparrow-one Sparrow-one do you copy?" the SPARTAN replied "Will-co FTC I hear you loud and clear." The officer then ordered "Alright perform and quick systems check before we start this." James began flipping switches and checking diagnostics on one of the Sparrow's monitors that sat left of the SPARTAN as he reported "Engines check, life support check, fuel tanks check, gyroscopic alignment systems check, hydraulics check . . ." after a minute or so the FTC officer said "Good, we're set to go." Steven's voice came onto the radio and reports "I've already loaded the coordinates of where our shuttles disappeared, should you find any survivors out there . . . please bring them home." James replied "Acknowledged, I'll do what I can." Steven finally asked "Do you have any last words on this world?" and lastly James spoke confidently "I'll be back."

The FTC officer initiated the countdown, James checked the flight harness that kept him in his seat to be sure it would last as the numbers slowly countdown. He then reaches into his soft-case and pulls out the photo of him and the others when they left Fortree City, he saw how happy they were and he carefully stores the photo back into the case as the countdown reached five. He looked to his right through the cockpit's viewport and saw May, Dawn, and Piplup standing in the viewing room, he knew they were proud of him as they smiled and gave the thumbs up, and James gave a thumbs up back to them. He turns back to his control panel and saw the large door that sealed the vertical launch tube began to open slowly and revealed the evening sky. He felt the primary launch thruster engines begin to roar and emit thrust power below him as a female voice spoke over the intercom "Struts disengaged, launch in three . . . two . . . one." The SPARTAN felt the Sparrow launch upwards with considerable force which is typical during a space launch, the craft shook violently as it rose higher and higher into the atmosphere. The onboard computer spoke in a deep male monotone voice "First Stage engine burn nominal." James read an altitude indicator that showed [8536 ft.] and climbing at a rapid pace, soon as he reached a certain altitude over ten-thousand feet the onboard computer reported "Preparing stage separation." Almost immediately afterwards the computer said "Stage Separation in three . . . two . . . one. Stage separation commencing." James felt the Sparrow jerk suddenly as the initial thrust engines automatically blew apart off of the ship and drift slowly back to the surface; the SPARTAN then flipped several switches and pushes the thrust lever all the way causing the Sparrow's main thrust engines to ignite. The onboard computer finally reported "Secondary engine ignition confirmed . . . orbital flight achieved . . . relinquishing auto-pilot control to user." This was it; James had finally made it back into space after a long time.

He firmly takes hold of the flight control systems which consisted of a joystick and the thrust lever and tests the Sparrow's communications relay "Sparrow-one to Mossdeep over?" there was no reply so he tried again "This is Sparrow-one to Mossdeep do you read?" then a flight officer's voice crackled through the radio "Acknowledged Sparrow-one we read you, head to your pre-designated coordinates bearing, six-eight-five-point-seven." The SPARTAN repeated "Confirmed, setting course bearing six-eight-five-point-seven." James slightly pulled back on the thrust engine to prevent the engines from overheating and watched the world pass by underneath him; the world slightly resembled New Harmony from his point of view. He engages the auto-pilot and sat back in his seat as he looked around the vacuum of space and the world below, he took his eyes away from the world and to the Sparrow's onboard navigation computer which reported that he was only sixty-three kilometers away from the area where the shuttles disappeared and at this rate he would be there in less than twenty minutes.

Nearly nineteen long minutes passed until James spotted the first wreckage of a shuttle, he reports "Sparrow-one to Mossdeep I have visual on one of the shuttles, no survivors . . . moving on to the next." The SPARTAN disengaged the auto-pilot and manually maneuvered the Sparrow through the debris field carefully, there were ship fragments and the occasional frozen corpse that would float by but James remained calm as he ventured through to see if there were survivors at all. Another shuttle came into view not too far from the first but it was all the same except this time he could see the obvious devastating result of a covenant plasma torpedo striking the shuttle's hull thus ripping it apart and killing all onboard. He knew this was nowhere near a pleasant way to die, being suddenly attacked by an unknown technologically superior foe and sucked out into the vacuums of space, the SPARTAN continued his sweep until he found a third shuttle this time the hull was peppered and torn apart by what he believed were the covenant's _Type-31 Exoatmospheric multi-role fighter_ otherwise known as the Seraph-class starfighters. James knew surely well that the Sparrow was not capable of engaging a seraph, let alone hope to out maneuver the superior covenant strike craft, so he did what he had to do to avoid attracting attention; he switches off the Sparrow's communications relay that resulted in isolating himself from mission control back at Mossdeep.

"We lost radio contact with Sparrow-one!" an officer called out in mission control, Steven Stone spoke out in shock and frustration "What!? What do you mean!?" the officer reported "Sparrow-one is no longer transmitting radio frequencies!" May, Dawn, and Piplup who were standing by Steven became extremely worried as Dawn asked "What does that mean Steven?" and Steven answered "It means we can no longer communicate with him and tell him about mission updates." A different officer reports "Sir we may have lost radio contact but his GPS is still functioning, it's short range and weak but we still have his position. Sir why would he do that?" Steven pondered on why James would shut down his own communications relay if it meant cutting him off radio contact with mission control; he slowly pieced together mystery and suddenly concluded "He turned it off to remain hidden . . . brilliant." The girls sighed in relief until another officer panicked and reported "Steven we got unidentified signatures closing in fast on Sparrow-one's position! I never have seen readings like these before!" Steven and the girls realized that the covenant had found James regardless of his strategy and could only pray and hope that the SPARTAN will pull through.

James dodged and weaved through the debris field rapidly as two seraphs were closing in with their plasma cannons firing off a precise and deadly volley of violet plasma bolts. The SPARTAN saw a shuttle that was split apart and decided to roll half-way to fly right through, though he made it successfully the seraphs fired a smaller version of a plasma torpedo that utterly obliterated the remains and continued their pursuit. The Sparrow reached into open space away from the debris field but James noticed that was his error as he spotted three more seraphs inbound on his starboard-bow, he immediately pushes the thrust lever to full power and prepared to make a few counter-maneuvers. The SPARTAN began to bank left and right as soon as the two pursuing seraphs opened fired, James constantly tried to look back to see where they were but all he saw were constant plasma fire. He turns back to his controls and turned off the gyroscopic alignment systems that were used to automatically orientate the craft on a normal point of pitch; he then switched an emergency engine shutdown that cuts all power to the thrust engines, the Sparrow drifted through space until it faced the attacking seraphs and that was the moment that James returns power to the thrust and gyroscopic systems. The Sparrow suddenly gain a burst of speed and charged towards the oncoming seraphs, James dodged and weaved through the plasma fire and successfully darted between the two fighters forcing them to turn around and resume attacking.

The three other seraphs formed up with the pursuing two and open fired releasing a near unavoidable barrage of plasma fire. The SPARTAN banked a hard left to escape the barrage but two plasma bolts struck the Sparrow's right wing thus damaging the internal components. The impact rocked the Sparrow but it was surprisingly resilient to the incoming fire, James glanced backwards and saw that one of the seraphs was closing in to make a final kill-shot but when the fighter was several meters behind the Sparrow James performed a break maneuver quickly followed up with a barrel roll. Even though it took the one seraph time to resume to pursuing formation the other four were right behind him firing away hoping to get a good hit. James muttered to himself "I really hate these things, where was a missile when I needed it." Then suddenly a powerful explosion detonated just to the left of the Sparrow causing damage from the shrapnel, James realized that no seraph fighter was capable of creating an explosion that large then looked directly up to see the source of it. A massive covenant_ RCS-class battlecruiser_ that measured at two-thousand meters from stern to bow and over a thousand meters from port to starboard loomed over the SPARTAN's Sparrow firing its onboard array of pulse lasers, plasma torpedoes, and flak cannons. The _RCS-class_ closely resembled a _CCS-class_ commonly seen and fought by the UNSC but this variant was larger and featured thicker hull armor, this particular ship bared a painted emblem showing two energy swords in front of a banner that marked the 'Age of Reclamation'. James knew that with this emblem that the battlecruiser just identified itself as Murdok' Va's flagship, the 'Divine Harbinger'.

**Please leave your comments and thoughts. Thank you.**


	23. Come on aboard

**Unforgotten**

**Chapter 23**

"**Come on aboard"**

[March 2nd, 2552]

Between the 'Harbinger' looming above and the pursuing squadron of seraph fighters James couldn't really decide which was worse, heavy plasma fire and flak explosions surrounded the SPARTAN's Sparrow reconnaissance craft as he narrowly make his way through this zero-g nightmare. James pulled back the thrust lever and pulled the joystick back; the Sparrow slowed down and pitched to a near ninety degree angle before engaging the thrusters again at full power sending the fifteen foot craft sky-rocketing towards the heavily armed and armored battlecruiser. As predicted, seraphs followed close behind and now even they faced the relentless fury of the cruiser's firepower, James dodged and weaved through the crossfire of plasma fire in hopes that the cruiser will overshoot its target and accidently destroy a pursuing seraph but the covenant were more coordinated than the SPARTAN expected.

Onboard the cruiser's bridge, Shipmaster Murdok' Va watched attentively to the tactical hologram display of the battle. He noticed the small human craft make a mad dash for his cruiser with his fighters in hot pursuit, he quickly ordered the weapons officer close to him "Decrease volume of fire by one-third and warn the gunners to be wary of their allies." The officer nodded and repeated the orders to a group of unggoy who were operating the ship's internal communication systems "Plasma batteries three through six cease fire and battery seven through nine control bursts." Murdok' watched as several of his pulse laser turrets cease fire while a few others fired at a slower rate, the human ship zipped passed the cruiser's port-bow with the seraphs in close pursuit, and the shipmaster ordered "It is time to make an example of this nuisance, break off our fighters and concentrate cruiser fire on that ship . . . I want it destroyed." The weapons officer nodded again and relayed the order to the unggoy "All fighters break their attack and return home, full broadside attack on our portside all weapons fire."

The SPARTAN noticed the seraphs suddenly break off their pursuit which only meant that the 'Harbinger' was about to literally unleash hell on his nimble Sparrow craft, this was possibly the worst case scenario and yet at the same time an opportunity. He quickly did a one-hundred and eighty degree loop and darted towards the cruiser at full speed not too far behind the retreating seraph fighters. The 'Harbinger' then fired its vast array of weaponry in a full broadside attack, massive amounts of flak, pulse beams, and blaster fire engulfed the Sparrow in a baptism of fire as it barreled towards the cruiser. A flak round detonated just right of James and rocked the Sparrow violently but he maintained his course to the cruiser's hangar bay that would eventually lower their barrier shields to allow the seraphs to land. The Sparrow constantly banked left, right, up, and down to avoid the cruiser's barrage but it was unavoidable, multiple plasma bolts struck the Sparrow's right wing and main fuselage sending the damaged reconnaissance craft flying out of control, the SPARTAN knew there was little hope to keep flying like this. He reached for the ejection mechanism just underneath his seat and began to pull.

All of Mossdeep mission control watched as the Sparrow's signature moved erratically across the main screen as it moved closer to the large unidentified signature then . . . nothing. An officer slowly took off his earphones and reported "Sparrow-one has been destroyed . . . there's nothing left." Everyone remained quiet for several moments then they began to hear a little girl's whimper, several officers and Steven Stone himself saw May fall to the floor on her knees, tears running down her face. Dawn was still standing but her face was the same as she held Piplup close to her, Steven asked one of the officers carefully "Are you sure?" the officer replied "Yes sir, we're not picking up anything . . ." and Steven finally said "I see . . . well we gave it our best shot. May, Dawn would you like to sit somewhere quiet?" Dawn nodded 'yes' and helped May up to her feet as Steven lead them to a quiet room to mourn.

Murdok' Va grinned and congratulated the sangheili gunner that sent the human craft to oblivion "Well done Kael' Lom, your aim has always been true." Kael' nodded in acceptance as he said "Thank you sire, it was my pleasure to rid the pest." Murdok' heard Metagross walking up behind him as it asked "Why are you harming these humans? They pose no threat at all to your ship." Murdok' replied "I am sorry but the safety of my crew comes above all else, even my own life. I wish there wer-"the cruiser rocked violently as an explosion detonated either inside or very close to the cruiser, Murdok' quickly and firmly asked an officer "Report!?" the officer glanced at his screen before him and reports "Sire, we have structural damage in our port-aft hangars, fires have broken out onboard but I have sent fire-control to tend to it." Murdok' snarled angrily as he asked "What was the cause of it!?" an unggoy reported "It appears that the human craft had collided with our hull when I shields were down to let our fighters onboard." The shipmaster growled then calmly said "Very well, a small price to pay for such a small victory . . . have the wounded tended to an-"a sangheili officer cuts him off abruptly as he reports "Sire! There is a human spotted in what remains of the port hangar . . . it is him!" another sangheili reports "Sire, there is heavy fighting in the hangar. Reports of plasma fire and smaller explosions." Murdok' stood there quietly for a split moment, anger swelled up inside him and he began to roar out loud with his mandibles spread wide, quickly after he gave an order as he was pent up with rage "Put the ship on high-alert and kill the heretic bastard on sight! If you are all incompetent of doing that then I will take care of it myself!" and stormed off the bridge with his energy sword drawn.

The SPARTAN took cover behind a large piece of debris wielding a carbine he took from a kig-yar that was killed in the explosion. Another squad of covenant soldiers arrived in the hangar to repel the boarder but it proved futile as James began his slow advance killing those who stood in his way. The SPARTAN mantled over the piece of debris and sprinted for the next set of cover, as he ran he raised his carbine and fired off five shots at the incoming soldiers, two missed while the third struck a unggoy and the fourth and fifth struck and killed a unshielded sangheili. A small burst of blue and green plasma bolts bursts flew past James as he dived for cover and returned fire killing two more grunts and a kig-yar sniper, and after receiving fire from behind cover the SPARTAN popped out again but instantly took a bolt of plasma to the chest plate and fell to the floor. He had completely forgotten that his shields were down since he left Slateport City, he quickly checks his armor for any damage but all he found was just a severe boiled mark on his armor where the scorching bolt had slammed into him and realized that he couldn't risk taking another hit like that. The SPARTAN got back on his feet once more and checked the holographic ammunition display on his carbine that showed only eight rounds left before he had to reload, he popped out of cover once more and fired four shots that killed another kig-yar and two more unggoy but as he came out of cover he spotted a door hatch that was unlocked just to the left of him that led out of the hangar and into the narrow corridors. James returned to cover once more and prepared to make a full sprint towards the unlocked door just to get out of this position he was pinned down in, he had only four rounds remaining and decided to use them. He quickly charged out of cover towards the door while firing the last four shots wildly forcing most of the soldiers to take cover as the SPARTAN made his escape.

The first thing James saw as the door closed behind him was an unggoy armed with a _Type-33 Guided Munitions Launcher_ commonly known as the needler and a sangheili minor armed with a _Type-25 Directed Energy Rifle_. They looked just as surprised as James was when he drew his knife and threw it towards the unggoy; the knife embedded itself within the unggoy's chest as the SPARTAN tackled the sangheili to the floor and broke its neck. James discarded the empty carbine, retrieved his knife, picked up both the needler and the plasma rifle in a duel wielding fashion, and in the distance he saw numerous squads of covenant soldiers marching towards him. The lead sangheili soldier spotted the SPARTAN in the distance wielding two weapons and began snarl with its mandibles slowly opening, and as a response James brought both weapons to bear and charged.

May, Dawn, and Piplup sat on a bench in a quiet room where the only things that could be heard were their sorrow. May slowly comments as she holds the UNSC communication device in her hands "It's hard to believe . . . that he's . . ." her voice trailed off and shortly Dawn added "I . . . always seen him as a brother I never had." The girls continued whimpering until Dawn noticed a red blinking light on the back of the device May held and asked "Why . . . why is it blinking like that?" May turned the device around and comments "It's always been doing that, ever since James gave it to me back in the hospital." Dawn then said "Maybe you should turn it off, no sense in wasting the batteries on it." May nodded and flipped it around to turn it off but the device fumbled out of her hands and hits the concrete ground, soon static filled the room but there was nothing else to it. She picks it back up and before she flipped the switch she heard a small but distinct sound of an energy weapon discharging and cooling, Dawn noticed May's concerned expression and asked "What? What is it?" but May didn't respond as she listened closely. She then began turning one of the dials on top of the device to see if she could get a clearer signal, she got the dial on the right frequency and the device suddenly boomed with plasma fire, covenant soldiers crying out in pain, and the heavy breathing of a particular human super-soldier. Dawn and Piplup ran to May's side as she cried out "James!? James!?" there was no response except for the intense firefight as plasma bolts screeched by and a sangheili roaring in pain before being silenced by a loud '_WHACK' _as if someone took something blunt and cracked it over the alien's head. May tried again but much louder "James!? JAMES!?" and finally a response "What!? Lord, you're louder than the firefight!" everyone sighed in great relief and May finally said "We thought we lost you."

The SPARTAN fired a three round burst from his plasma rifle and returned to cover behind one of the many struts that hung out of the corridor walls, he replied "Well, I did lose the Sparrow but that's another story . . . one second." A sangheili minor leaped around the corner but James grabbed its arm and neck and slammed it against a locked door hatch knocking it unconscious, he returns to the conversation despite being under heavy fire "But I am far from dead . . . trust me." Dawn asked "Now that you're on the covenant's ship, what's your next step?" James peeked around the corner and released a volley of pink needles and blue plasma bolts from both of his weapons and returned to cover saying "Well, my next step should be to find the ship's communications center and radio for help. Hopefully the UNSC will pick it up. I'm ending comms now; I can't have them track me for the time being." The SPARTAN moved further down the corridor exchanging gunfire with the covenant that were slowly falling back, he shifted left and right as plasma bolts and needles whizzed by. A sangheili ultra in white armor comes charging out of one the door hatches to the SPARTAN's right and swings its sword forcing him to duck with a surprised "Whoa!" James evaded but the energy blade had sliced his plasma rifle in half rendering it useless. In response James threw a sucker punch into the ultra's head then swung his needler forcing every needle that protruded out of the weapon into the sangheili's chest piercing the armor and flesh, the needles themselves began to react to the exposure of flesh and detonated violently as James kicked the sangheili in the gut forcing it back and ran for cover. The SPARTAN picked up another plasma rifle and continued he slow push towards the cruiser's communications center.'

A near sixteen minute firefight through the corridors had ended as James finally found the communications array with no one operating the comms, he heard soldiers rushing towards his position at an alarming rate. He closed the door hatch behind him and locked it, he then pulled several crates from the corners and blockaded the door in hopes of buying him precious time. He then walks over to the main holographic control panel and examined the control layout as he laid his plasma rifle next to him on the panel, he had some difficulties reading the covenant glyphs but it was simple enough for a SPARTAN who went through basic courses on understanding the covenant language sometime after the war began. He mutters "Alright here we go . . ." and presses several holographic glyphs that in theory would allow him to speak on a long-range open frequency that anyone could pick up. A holographic icon on the large screen in front of him turned green, James didn't know if it worked but there was only one way to find out. He cleared his throat the spoke "Mayday mayday this is Sierra one-two-one of the UNSC Cold Steel does anybody read me?" no response so he tried again "Mayday mayday this is Sierra one-two-one of the UNSC Cold Steel. This is a priority one distress hail does anybody acknowledge?" there was yet no response then the SPARTAN tried another approach "Mayday mayday this Sierra one-two-one of the UNSC Cold Steel. Confirmation protocol Sigma-Leroy-Retro." Then a response finally came through "Acknowledged SPARTAN what is your emergency?" James then reported "I am trapped within an unidentified system with no means of exit, I have confirmed covenant presence. I require assist over?" then a different voice came over the comms "James!? Mind telling me . . . forget it, it's good to hear your voice again SPARTAN." James recognized that voice as UNSC Commander Hank Korus of the cruiser 'Cold Steel' which was the ship James was stationed on before his disappearance. The SPARTAN replied "Likewise sir but I don't have time, I need assistance now." Korus responded "Acknowledged SPARTAN but we don't have a fix set of coordinates, can you provide?" James quickly scanned across the holographic display of buttons and pressed a certain set as he said "Sending it now . . . be advised possible drop out zone maybe hot. One RCS-Class is confirmed." Korus finally said "Acknowledged SPARTAN, we have the coordinates but it may take us a while before we can get there, your new standing orders is to get the hell off that ship and hold out do you understand?" James replied "Roger that Commander, I'll see you on the other side, Sierra out." The transmission ended as James smashed the controls with his fists and picked up his plasma rifle and crawled through a small service vent the Yanme'e or drones would use to make quick passage through the ship.

After crawling through the vents for some time the SPARTAN found the end of the tunnel and dropped out into another hangar close to the one he boarded through. Fortunately this one was empty which would make it easier for James to steal a ride and get back to the surface, he soon found a small holographic control panel that controlled the hangar's barrier shields which prevented any material object from passing through, he pressed several buttons and heard the shield make a low hum suggesting he got it right. He turned around and began walking towards an unmanned phantom dropship but something immediately slammed into his chest like a hammer and knocked him backwards onto the ground. The SPARTAN couldn't see who it was until it grabbed him by the neck and held him just above the floor, there was a ripple but James clearly knew who it was and asked "Nice ship, how come you didn't invite me onboard?" Murdok' Va soon appeared face to face with the SPARTAN and comments "I am glad you have a taste in naval vessels but this one belongs to me." Murdok' tightened his grip along the neck and the SPARTAN began attempting to break free but it wasn't working, the shipmaster then spoke "I may have spared this world from my wrath, but I will be more than willing to take your life regardless." Then a searing hot sting drove right through the SPARTAN's lower left torso as the shipmaster drove his energy sword into him, James cried out in sheer pain as Murdok' began carrying him towards the edge of the shield. The shipmaster's grip tightened even more around the wounded SPARTAN has he makes his final statement with a sinister tone of authority "Get. Off. My. Ship." The next thing James knew, Murdok' had just tossed him through the hangar shields and out of the 'Divine Harbinger'.

James drifted slowly towards the planet as he watched the 'Harbinger' set course for the moon, he was lucky that the shipmaster's blade cauterized his wounds upon leaving his body but he knew he would die soon if he didn't receive medical attention. James felt the planet's gravity catch onto him as he slowly began to accelerate towards the surface; this was extremely dangerous now since the SPARTAN's armor was breached multiple times. There would be literally no way he would survive the re-entry process unless . . . unless an orbiting satellite passed by, the SPARTAN thought this was his lucky day and shifted his body onto an intercept course with the satellite and caught onto one of the maintenance bars astronauts would hang onto when making repairs. He noticed a loose fragment of metal plating that hung on by a few bolts and began to pull, it didn't take much for a SPARTAN to simply tear the metal plate off and began heading towards the surface once more. He turns his radio on hearing May's voice ask "James? What's going on?" he then spoke with deep heavy breathing from his wounds "Sierra one-two-one here . . . the message has been sent and I'm on my way back." May asked "Wait the Sparrow was destroyed . . . how are you . . . oh no." James finally said "Preparing for re-entry."

**Please leave your comments and thoughts. Thank you.**


	24. Why am I here?

**Unforgotten**

**Chapter 24**

"**Why am I here?"**

[March 3rd, 2552]

If one were to look up to the early morning sky they would see a brilliant star falling down to the earth, some would see it as an opportunity to wish. Some would see it as a guardian angel coming down to become the savior of the world, in a sense they could be correct but not in the way they would imagine . . .

The SPARTAN was engulfed in a large ball of fire as he made his descent through the mesosphere; his left shoulder was pressed firmly against the metal plating he took from the satellite as a heat shield as he made landfall. He glanced at the altitude indicator at the bottom right of his HUD which read [47,810ft] and falling at a high velocity that would normally kill a man with the G-force rating measuring at [26.7 g]. Atmospheric drag and aerodynamic heating began to take effect as the heat shield began to slowly disintegrate right before James's eyes; it was only a matter of time before the shield would break away and expose the SPARTAN to the high G-force of the re-entry. The shield shook violently as it took on more air resistance and becoming unstable to withstand the pressure, the altitude read [31,857ft] which meant that he was just above the troposphere. The heat waves that surrounded James dissipated rapidly shortly before falling into a raging thunderstorm over the region and finally the shield broke apart leaving the SPARTAN in a free-fall in the middle of the storm. The storm's winds did little to help James as he darted through the clouds leaving a stream of empty air behind him, the SPARTAN spreads out his arms and legs as a last ditch attempt to slow his descent but he was still falling too fast to safely make landfall . He broke through the rain clouds and saw land below him, all he could see was a massive forested area and a mountain range then he spotted a fairly large lake about one and a half miles away from his suggested point of impact, he shifted his body to the left in an attempt to make a last minute course correction. Air resistance was heavy but the SPARTAN was able to come down at twenty seven degree angle and impact the water, his body skidded across the water like a flat rock until it hit the damp muddy ground. The impact on the ground caused him to lose control of his landing and his body flopped and bounced violently across the ground smashing into a series of trees and rocks that eventually slowed him down. James's body finally came to a stop as it dug into the muddy soil for about thirteen meters leaving a long ditch in his landing, his breathing was unbelievably heavy as he tried to get air back into his lungs, and the raindrops that fell upon his scorching armor immediately evaporated at the point of contact.

The SPARTAN tried to move but was met with sheer pain for every inch he moved, he realized that his left arm was dislocated and fractured in multiple locations, his right leg limped and his left surged with pain as his nervous system came back to him, and his stab wounds on his lower left torso must of reopened on impact because when he placed his right hand over it and brought it to viewing it was covered with blood. He slowly and painfully got to his feet and climbed up out of the crater; he tapped onto his radio and spoke with deep wheezing in his breath "May . . . Dawn? Respond please . . . respond." His radio must have been knocked out as well from the impact which made the SPARTAN think that he was in deep trouble with no means of communication or medical attention to tend to his wounds. He glanced at his pokénav but it was torched from the re-entry so now he didn't know where he was, then he remembered seeing a mountain range not too far from where he landed and began to look until he found the peak which he roughly estimated to be nearly a mile and a half away so he began to slowly limp his way towards it in hopes of using it to find civilization.

About half an hour of limping and falling down has passed when James finally reached the base of the mountain, there was a man made slope that went up the mountain side which gave some relief to the aching SPARTAN as he began to make his ascent to a relatively high vantage point. It took fourteen agonizing minutes upon finding a ledge which was about thirty-three feet from the ground just above a small field of flowers; James utilized his still functioning binoculars and looked out into the distance but couldn't find anything at all except for a small trail about half a mile away. The trail was about the closest thing to finding people and he made it his priority to get there, but before he started to limp away the rain ceased and the sun finally broke through the clouds. The SPARTAN was now staring at possibly the most wonderful view of nature that this world had to offer, the sun broke through the clouds lighting up several areas of the large forest including his spot and the field below, in the very far distance he could see the ocean from his vantage point, and James was breathless but he wasn't sure if it was the breath taking scenery or the possibility that his lungs were beginning to fail but he didn't care at all.

He began to limp away when the ground underneath suddenly collapsed due to the SPARTAN's weight and the water erosion, he fell down the steep mountain slope hitting boulders and trees on the way down. He hits the wet ground hard and the air was knocked out of him once again, SPARTANs normally had a high tolerance of pain and shock but James was now exceeding his limits, he slowly got back up but stumbled back onto the ground when his right leg gave way. He tried again and successfully got to his aching feet; he held his right hand over his stab wounds to apply pressure and slow down the blood loss and began to limp towards the path. He left the field of flowers and back into the trees where he was now meters away from the path but it was still out of view due to the thick foliage that stood in his way, he felt his left leg begin to go numb but he kept pushing towards the path, his left arm followed suite and soon his right leg gave out. The SPARTAN crumpled to the ground like wet tissue paper but he knows he was just yards away; he attempted to stand once more but his body now forbidden it as it screamed with pain and forced James to fall to the ground with a loud cry in pain. He was so close that he wasn't ready to pass out just yet, he began to use whatever strength he had left in his right arm and crawled towards the path, and he muttered to himself with a weak but determined tone "I'm not done yet. I'm not going out like this." He finally mustered whatever remaining strength in his body to stand once more and staggered through the bushes and onto the side of the trail, his body finally collapsed and this time the SPARTAN did not fight it as he finally reached the trail. His muscles were strained beyond their limits and his body ached as if a pair of hunters just used him as a punching bag for an hour. Now he could only hope that someone will find him and get him the medical attention he desperately needs, his vision begin to dim and his final thought to himself was "It's alright . . . let it go James, someone will be coming by soon enough." He slowly closed his eyes while still heavily breathing and finally passed out unconscious in a small pool of his own blood from the stab wounds.

Heavy static was the only thing May, Dawn, and Piplup could hear from the device since James said his last words to them before he fell from orbit. They had already alerted Steven Stone and the rest of Mossdeep Control that James had survived the destruction of the Sparrow but was now preparing for atmospheric re-entry. They all stood in the control as officers and operators vigorously find the trajectory of which the SPARTAN fell and hopefully locate where he landed. One officer managed to pull a camera feed from the satellite James took the metal plating, they watched as the SPARTAN clings onto the maintenance bar and rip the plating off of its hull and let go of the bar. The girls wondered if a SPARTAN could survive an atmospheric re-entry as Steven frowned at how idiotic James could be and comments "Either your friend is unbelievably bold or is clearly not the brightest man around." Dawn frowned at the comment then argued "He's the bravest and smartest person we know, plus I'm sure he's done this many times before . . . right May?" May hesitated at first, she never imagined anyone including someone like James to just fall from orbit without proper protection and walk away unscathed but she quickly reassured her faith in James and said with confidence "Right! James knows what he's capable of, he couldn't do it then he wouldn't have done it." Steven was surprised in the girls' faith in their friend and apologized "I'm sorry . . . it's just that the fact that no one has attempted an atmospheric re-entry like he's doing. It concerns me dearly as well as you two." Steven had a point and had the right to feel concerned like the girls. An officer reports "Sir we've tracked the re-entry trajectory and telemetry, it appears that he landed in the Kalos Region around a mountain range somewhere between Shalour City and Coumarine City. We couldn't get an exact fix due to inclement weather in that area." Dawn looked at May with a curious expression and asked "Kalos? Hey May isn't that where Ash is?" May nodded saying "If Ash is nearby, no doubt he'll find James and get him the help he needs. No need to be worried anymore."

It was about an hour and a half later when the SPARTAN regained partial consciousness and attempted to move but his sore body wouldn't allow it, instead it ached severely even as he breathed in oxygen. His vision was dim but in the distance he could barely make out four figures coming towards him, two of them were a blur of blue while the third was brown and pink, and the fourth was shorter than the others but that's all he could really see before his vision blacked out. He then heard a distance young boy's voice "Hey what's that?" a girl's voice came "It looks like a robot . . . but it's breathing." A different boy spoke "I think it's a person, oh no he looks hurt! Give me a hand guys!" James couldn't feel the people turn his body over onto his back because he lost so much blood and his body was entirely numb but he heard the first boy spoke again "Who could have done this?! We need to get him to a hospital quick!" that same girl's voice states with certainty "My pokénav says there's one just outside of Coumarine City not too far away." The semi-conscious SPARTAN heard someone grunt as if trying to lift something heavy and then a fourth much younger voice complained "But he's too heavy! How are we going to help him?" The second boy chuckled as he said "No need to worry because the future is now thanks to science! Clemontic gear on . . ." the voices faded away as James lost consciousness again and eventually passed out once more.

James woke up again but not in familiar surrounding as before, instead he was floating above nothing and all he saw was a realm of darkness that shot out the occasional lightning bolt, he didn't feel any pain at all and began to look for anything that he could reach but nothing. He confidently muttered to himself "I'm not dead, not yet." A calm but rather ominous voice spoke to the SPARTAN "Indeed you are not, not yet." James frantically looked around him to find the origin of the voice but found nothing then he asked out loud "Who are you? Identify yourself." The voice responded with the same calm tone "Very well." In a matter of seconds, a large black and white quadrupedal being with a golden ring around its torso appeared right in front of the bewildered SPARTAN's eyes and introduced himself "I am Arceus, the deity pokémon."

James never thought this world had a true living god and the fact that this god would speak to him face to face, he came over his disbelief then asked "If I'm not dead then where am I?" Arceus replied "Your physical body remains on the world you fell upon but do not worry, it is being tended to as we speak." James relaxed a bit but wondered why a pokémon like Arceus would be talking to him then asked "I take it you wish to talk to me about something then?" Arceus maintained that straight focused expression with no hint of emotion as it explained "Yes . . . You believe that your arrival into this world was by a mere accident or mistake by your kind. You were in fact brought here for a purpose." The SPARTAN became confused as he asked "Wait . . . what do you mean?" Arceus continued "I orchestrated the events that would eventually lead to your inevitable arrival into this world because you are the very person I seek for a specific purpose, one that would make a difference." James tried to gain an understanding then asked "How . . ." but his voice trailed off but Arceus spoke "How did I do it? It was simple. . . I had the assistance from two of my creations . . . ah here they come now." Arceus looked somewhere behind the floating SPARTAN which tempted him to turn around as well and suddenly came face to face with two monstrous beings, one was bipedal with white and pink armor and a large tail, the other was a blue quadrupedal being and had a large headdress on its head. Arceus introduced them "Palkia the pokémon of space and Dialga the pokémon of time, these two were instrumental in my efforts to bring you here Spartan." James turned back to Arceus then asked "What's this purpose you were talking about?" and Arceus began with "Over eight centuries ago Dialga had predicted the possibility of a terrible war that would soon occur, one that would guarantee the very end of all existence in the dimension. This particular war is one you have become all too familiar with in the past decades." James quickly understood what war Arceus was referring to and concluded "The war with the Covenant?" and Arceus continued "Precisely, and for those eight centuries we have searched relentlessly in hopes of finding one man who can avert this war peacefully. Blood has and will be spilled I am aware of that but there is still a chance to spare this world from the carnage and despair both of your sides bring." James then asked "Why me? There are others who can do a better job." Arceus nodded in agreement "Yes there are those who are physically and mentally superior, but you are the only one who can do it right. You're skills and independence from others has made you the perfect choice." James then concluded "So you brought me here to save this world from the Covenant, that's it?" Arceus remained quiet until he finally said "Yes and to save this world from a different threat . . . but we will discuss that at another time, for now rest." Arceus began to disappear but James argued "No wait! What other threat!?" but Arceus and the two other beings vanished within seconds and James slowly blacked out again.

**Please leave your comments and thoughts. Thank you.**


	25. Say hello and goodbye

**Unforgotten**

**Chapter 25**

"**Say hello and goodbye"**

[March 9th, 2552]

It was early in the morning as James began to finally regain consciousness, he found himself lying on a specially designed reinforced hospital bed inside a standard hospital room. There was an IV machine standing next to him which utilized a sort of sensor pad around his right arm instead of the traditional needle they would use, probably due to the fact that a standard needle wouldn't be able to pass through the bodysuit. He reaches over with his left hand and slowly pulled the sensor pad off, he slowly sat up and swung his legs off of the bed and touched the floor. The door opened and Nurse Joy enters the room with surgical equipment in a tray and became startled when she found the SPARTAN awake and up, she calmed down and spoke with concern "Please don't push yourself, you've been unconscious for quite some time." James calmly asked "How long have I been out?" Joy remained silent as she laid the tray on a table then answered "It's been nearly a week already, some kids brought you in when they found you by the trail. In fact they're out in the reception area probably sleeping on some couches. I'm surprised how much they care for you even though you don't know each other and look, one of them made you a get-well card." The SPARTAN glanced towards a near table with a card with drawings on it. James found his helmet laying on a chair next to the bed and picked it up, he thoroughly examined the helmet's condition and found that several systems were still functioning which was sort of a relief. He began to stand up on his feet but Nurse Joy held out her hands prompting him to sit back down as she said with concern "Wait a second! You have to wait awhile before your body gets use to being alert again or you'll fall all over the place."

James didn't listen as he attempted to stand again and succeeded, he then walks passed the nurse towards the table picking up the card and read it _"I hope you get well Mr. robot man, from Bonnie" _the SPARTAN chuckled quietly as he thought about how adorable the card looked. It had a drawing of him holding hands with a little girl in a field of flowers; he also noticed a small brown little mouse sticking out of the little girl's yellow purse which made him believe that the mouse was important for some reason. He asked Joy "Do you have a pen I can write with?" the nurse nodded as she pulled out a ballpoint blue ink pen and handed it to him, he then began to write something and finishes with a click of the pen as he hands it back to the nurse. He then puts his helmet on and finally said before leaving the room "Thank you Nurse." Nurse Joy replied "Don't thank me, thank the kids on your way out."

The SPARTAN walked into the reception room and began to look around, it didn't take long for him to find the group of kids who were sleeping and began approaching them, he found the little girl named Bonnie and quietly kneeled down next to her to slip the get-well card into her hands. He slowly stands back up and quickly glances at the other kids, one was in a blue mechanic jumpsuit and wore glasses, the second was a girl about May's age, she had a pink purse and hat plus a red fox pokémon sleeping in her arms much like Piplup and Dawn. He finally looks towards the last one and suddenly became surprised, it was a boy with a red hat, blue sweater, tanned skin, black hair, and a yellow mouse pokémon sleeping next to him. James instantly remembered the boy in the picture May showed him during his first days of being here and the first thought that crossed his mind was "Ash . . . never thought I would see him in these circumstances." It was a shame that he didn't have time to wait around and officially meet Ash as he began to slowly walk towards the front door, and before he walked out he gave one last look to the group of kids and quickly noticed that the yellow mouse pokémon was awake and staring back at him. It cocked its head sideways and quietly said "Pika?" as it watched the SPARTAN look away and walks out the door.

Upon leaving the hospital James made himself a personal goal to get back to May and Dawn, the only problem standing in his way was trying to figure out where he was. His stab wounds on his lower torso began to sting and ache, his placed his left hand over the wound and applied pressure, the pain ceased almost immediately and James began walking towards the city that was close by. His legs barely ached as he walked along the trail, things were pretty quiet and calm all around him, he enjoyed the moment for some time until a set of smoke bombs detonated all around him in surprise. The SPARTAN couldn't see through the thick black smoke but he began to hear maniacal laughter then a woman's voice talking as if reading from a poem

"_Prepare for trouble that you can't see" _

"_Double the trouble things are not as they seem"_ a man's voice added

"_To protect the world from devastation"_

"_To unite all peop—"_

The SPARTAN suddenly leaped out of the cloud of smoke throwing a right fist that connected with the lower jaw of a man with short blue hair and sent him soaring through the air about several meters and hit the ground with a low thud. He noticed a woman with long red hair take her eyes away from her knocked out colleague and to the seven foot armored man in front of her with shock as she states "Hey wait a second you're no twerp! Grr nobody hurts James and gets away with it, Pumpkaboo let's go!" the SPARTAN then noticed a small cat like pokémon raise its claws as it spoke "Count me in too! We'll show this walking tin can a thing or two!"

Bonnie was the first to wake up along with her small companion Dedenne, she stretched her arms and yawned and that's when she felt something fall from her hand onto her lap. She looked down and found the get-well card she gave to the robot man they found a week ago, she opens the card and there was a whole new set of writing that she couldn't quite read so then she wakes up her older brother Clemont.

Clemont rubbed his eyes asking "Bonnie what is it?"

Bonnie asked "There something on the get-well card and I can't read it, can you?"

"Give it here and I'll read it for you"

"Ok"

"It says _'Thanks for the card Bonnie, I'm feeling much better now. Don't bother coming after me because when you wake up with your friends I'll be long gone_'"

"Wait he left!? We have to go find him Clemont!"

"Alright calm down Bonnie, let's wake the others first"

Soon Serena and Ash were on their feet as Clemont and Bonnie explained what happened, Ash was the most surprised and argued "We have to go find him!" and everyone agreed to find their mystery figure. They found Nurse Joy behind the receptionist desk and Ash asked her.

"Excuse me Nurse Joy?"

Joy turned away from her computer asking "Yes?"

"Did you know where that man we found went when he left the hospital?"

"I think he went on his way towards Coumarine City, he left not too long ago so you might be able to catch up to him."

Everyone thanked Nurse Joy "Thank you!" and ran off.

They ran for a near fifteen minutes nonstop until they began to hear distant explosions, the group decided keep pressing onward for another few minutes and that was when they found him. The seven foot being was already battling Team Rocket but something was off, they found James on the ground slowly getting back up and the armored being himself was fighting Jessie's Pumpkaboo and Meowth. They were amazed at how unimaginably fast the man was at reacting to different attacks launched by his opponents. Meowth leaped into the air and used Fury Swipe with his sharp claws but the armored man threw up his right arm and blocked Moth's claws with his titanium plated gauntlet, Jessie ordered "Pumpkaboo use Shadow Ball!" but the man rolled out of the way before the dark ball of energy struck the ground where he once stood.

James immediately blocked another swipe from Meowth and ducked in time to evade another shadow ball launched by Pumpkaboo, the SPARTAN knew he couldn't keep up with his injuries despite an entire week of healing. Suddenly the blue haired man was back on his feet pulling out some sort of shoulder-fired rocket launcher and aimed it directly at the nearly exhausted SPARTAN. The man comments cheerfully and full of confidence "You may not be Pikachu but you will be the next best thing!" and fired a rocket propelled projectile armed with a blue colored warhead. James watched the rocket fly through the air towards him and waited for the perfect moment to make a counter-move. Within the next few seconds, the rocket was merely four feet away from the SPARTAN who just extended his right arm to grasp it, he successfully caught the rocket and swiftly began to rotate the projectile back into the direction of its point of launch as it burned violently in an effort to free itself and continue on its intended flight path, James finally fully rotated the rocket and lets go. The rocket darted back towards the attackers with speed and precision but the SPARTAN wasn't aware that Pumpkaboo had launched yet another Shadowball and slammed right into his already damaged chest plating forcing him to stagger back and fall to his hands and knees. The rocket however successfully reached its point of impact detonating violently, the only thing James could hear shortly after the explosion was chorus of screaming as his attackers were humorously thrown high and far into the air leaving eyesight _"Team Rocket is blasting off again!"_

James attempted to stand but his torso began to sting and ache severely, he placed his left hand over his stab wounds and checked if he was bleeding again, his hand was slightly covered in red but it wasn't enough to concern the SPARTAN, apparently during the fight that cat pokémon had clipped his bodysuit and somehow tore through without him feeling any pain. He tried to get up again but Bonnie kneeled down by him and urged "Don't hurt yourself; you have to go see Nurse Joy again. My name is Bonnie, what's yours?" the SPARTAN did not respond, instead he began to stand up and got to his feet with little difficulties. He began to walk away from the group until Bonnie grabbed hold of James's right hand with her two hands as she argued "Hey wait! You're supposed to go see Nurse J-" but the seven foot SPARTAN forcefully yanked his hand out of her grip and resumed walking away quietly without looking back. It was until he was several meters away when he began to hear a little girl's whimper and stopped where he stood, he didn't want to look back to see how sad Bonnie was but thanks to the time of being with May and Dawn, his small inner humanity got the best of him. His shoulders sunk as he sighed heavily and turned around quietly walking back to the group, he kneeled down right in front of Bonnie and quietly said "Hey . . ." Bonnie looked up to the SPARTAN's E.O.D. helmet and looked into the dark black visor and asked while trying to maintain some sense of calm "What do you want? You bully." James saw the pain in Bonnie's eyes and had the feeling that Bonnie doesn't take kindly to abandonment issues, he softly rubbed the tears away from Bonnie's eyes with his right hand as he said "Sorry about that, it's an old bad habit I've been trying to get rid of . . . my name is James, nice to meet you." He held out his right hand to shake with Bonnie's but her hand could only wrap themselves around two of his fingers and shook lightly. The group began introducing themselves starting with the girl with the pink hat.

"Hi my name is Serena and this is my Partner Fenniken"

"My name is Clemont, Bonnie's older brother, what a pleasure to meet you" the boy in the blue jumpsuit added

"And my name is-" the kid with the red hat and blue sweater started

"I know who you are, you're Ash Ketchum from Pallettown" the SPARTAN interrupted

"Wait how do you know who I am?"

"I've heard things about you to say the least"

Ash began to wonder about how James could have known about him but he quickly disregarded it as he noticed the SPARTAN's wound and said "We have to get you back to Nurse Joy quick" but James argued "Don't worry about it, this happens to me on a daily basis so I'll be fine."

Clemont was quick to ask "Excuse me James but what kind of person are you?"

"Yeah what's with the armor and why is it all broken?" Serena added

"It's a really long story and I don't have the time to explain" the SPARTAN stated

"Why not?" Ash asked

"It's just complicated that's all . . . and I promised someone to not tell, it's a secret"

"You can share the secret with me!" Bonnie yelled cheerfully

"Sorry, my lips are sealed . . . where are you kids going anyways?"

"We're on our way to Coumarine City for Ash's fourth gym battle" Serena answered with pride

"Yeah and I'm confident that we're going to win, right Pikachu?" Ash stated

"Pika!"

The SPARTAN chuckled and admired the boy's confidence and determination that easily matched up to a SPARTAN's which also surprised him. The group continued talking and eventually began walking towards Coumarine to watch Ash's next gym battle.

It was just before nightfall when the group settled just outside the city limits, they found a comfortable spot just off the trail to build a campfire and eat dinner. Clemont had already prepared some of his famous soup for everyone to enjoy, the kids sat by the campfire to stay warm but James sat away from them against a tree and ate quietly. He realized that being with May and Dawn had made him a little more social with others but he wasn't quite ready to fully commit himself to a social life much like the kids. Ash noticed the SPARTAN sitting by himself and decided to get up and start walking towards him, James didn't bother to do anything but eat as Ash and Pikachu sat down next to him and resume eating. Pikachu came next to James and poked his right arm for a moment and the SPARTAN began to pet it in response, it became delighted as James moved his hand down to Pikachu's tail and began petting it.

"So your dream is to become a pokémon master is that right?" the SPARTAN asked

"Yeah, Pikachu and I made it this far thanks to our awesome friends" Ash replied

"That must be pretty impressive making it all the way to this point"

"Yeah it is . . . do you have a dream James?"

". . . That was a long time ago . . ."

"What happened?"

"It's complicated"

Ash was surprised that there was actually someone in this world that didn't have a dream, either he never had one or it was taken away from him. The SPARTAN finished eating his soup and sat the bowl next to him on the ground; he then resumed watching the kids laugh and Serena called Ash back to the group to start talking about something James couldn't hear. Eventually they began whispering and the SPARTAN caught some of the occasional glances given by the rest of the group, it was clear that they were talking about him but he didn't care at all. Soon enough all of them stood up and walked towards James to confront him about something, James didn't bother standing up to face them as they surrounded him, looking down at him with small grins as if they were excited.

"We were just talking about you" Clemont states

"So I've noticed" James replied with a smirk on his face

"We were also wondering if you like to join us on our journey through Kalos?" Serena asked

"It'll be so much fun!" Bonnie added

"I bet it would be fun" the SPARTAN comments

"So you'll join us then?" Ash asked

"No . . . not this time I have priorities to tend to, nothing personal" James replied firmly

The group was surprised by James's decision but they didn't protest at all for they knew that everyone had their own paths to follow.

Later that night, the group was all asleep except for James who was just picking up his helmet and preparing to leave the kids. Once his helmet was on he gave one last look to the group as they slept, that term that Ash used 'friend' just kept bugging him ever since May first mentioned it. He had no clue what their definition of a friend is but he could only assume that it describes their strong bonds with each other. He then dismissed the thought and began to walk away silently into the night.

That morning, James arrived in Coumarine City a few hours before Ash and company would catch up to him. He was fortunate that Coumarine had its own port for cruise liners and boats; he bought a cruise ticket with whatever money he had left that wasn't burnt during his atmospheric re-entry last week. Soon enough he was already onboard a small cruise ship heading back to Hoenn so he could reunite with the girls and wait for UNSC reinforcements to arrive. Only then will the real war commence for the fate of this world.

**Please leave your comments and thoughts. Thank you.**


	26. I'm coming home

**Unforgotten**

**Chapter 26**

"**I'm coming home"**

[March 16th, 2552]

James finally made it back to Slateport City after a long uneventful cruise from the Kalos Region. He started walking down the ramp from the ship to the concrete piers and began walking into the city. It has been nearly a month minus four days since he came through here with May and met Dawn and Piplup, he looked out to the beach close by and saw the people there enjoying their day, a pair of wingulls flew overhead as he takes his helmet off and breathed in the air taking in that 'smell of home'. He couldn't help but grin as he continued walking off the pier and into one of the first city blocks, despite his joyful return to the Hoenn Region he was disappointed that there was no way for him to contact May and Dawn to tell them where he was. Another disappointment was that the SPARTAN no longer had any money left to buy supplies and head out to find the girls but then again he was trained by Franklin Mendez during his days of the SPARTAN program so in reality he could live off the land if needed. He puts his helmet back on and began walking into the city.

He passed the first several streets as he made his way towards the northern exit of the city when a little boy stopped him.

"Awesome! A big robot!" the boy yelled cheerfully

"I'm not a robot kid" James calmly argued

"Then what are you?"

"I'm just a person . . ."

James resumed walking along the sidewalk leaving the boy where he was, he was growing tired of being called a robot but he guessed he should get used to it as that was most certainly not the last time he would be called that. As he slowly progressed through the city he noticed that many of the people he passed watched him with suspicious but haven't done anything to stop him or ask questions, but there was always those few who didn't mind a seven foot person walking around in full body armor. He wasn't sure if he should appreciate their ability to treat others without some sort of suspicion or prejudice, or just assume the possibility that they just don't care

A police cruiser darted down the road past the SPARTAN with its sirens going off, James would normally leave the police alone but something about this situation just didn't sit right with him and so he began to sprint after the cruiser to see what was happening. Most people would have stepped out of the way when they saw something big coming in their direction but there was those few who didn't care or were stupidly bold enough to face it, the SPARTAN would in that case just simply shift his body left or right to evade colliding with someone and just simply keep sprinting. It took about thirteen minutes for James to finally reach the blocked off area that was swarming with police surrounding a bank that had their reinforced metal shutters blocking all doors and windows. The police were holding a crowd of people beyond the yellow tape; this didn't stop the SPARTAN as he moved his way through the crowd and simply stepped over the tape. One officer immediately held up his hand as an order for James to stop but he didn't acknowledge as he continued towards a woman with light blue hair directing officers back and forth whom he believed was the field commander of the presumably escalating situation. Several officers had now gathered in an attempt to detain James but he resisted any form of force until one of them swung a nightstick and struck the SPARTAN in the right thigh even though it did nothing against his titanium plating. Almost immediately James intentionally dropped to the ground and swung his right leg fast and low knocking down five of them in a circle whereas the other two backed away in time to avoid it, the sixth prepares her nightstick and swings but the SPARTAN seized the officer's right arm and held her just above the ground, she struggled to free herself but James simply tossed her onto the pile of the already downed officers, the seventh officer stared into the SPARTAN's black E.O.D. helmet visor and backed away in fright allowing James to move on without delay.

Officer Jenny turned around after hearing some sort of quick brawl and found a seven foot armored person standing in front of her; she glanced behind the person and found that some of her officers were on the ground slowly getting back up.

"You know you could've just asked nicely right?" Jenny states

"Asking nicely is not my strong suit officer, what's the situation?" James asked

"We got several suspects who blockaded themselves inside the bank; so far there's been no contact"

"Who are we dealing with then?"

"The suspects claimed to be part of Team Magma, a criminal organization we've been after for months"

"I've had a run in with a group called Aqua but I haven't heard of Magma . . . how many are in there?"

"So far nearly eleven were confirmed not including their pokémon so double that number"

James wondered why Team Magma would want to rob a bank but he didn't bother to ask as he began to examine the bank itself and its security measures. The metal shutters were made of hardened aluminum sheets as a way to deter any sort of breaking and entering through force, no doubt there were plenty of places for the criminals to hide in and wait to ambush any officers that would enter, not to mention that somewhere in the bank would be the main vault where some of them would hold out should things go south for them. Then finally the good chances of hostages inside which could easily make things much more difficult for everyone.

"What are you thinking?" Jenny asked

"I'm thinking about getting in there" James stated as he stares at the bank

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"Knock on the front door, mix things up a little"

"Are you sure you want to do it? I got a team of special response units on route"

"No need, I can run through this before they even get here"

"Whatever you need you got it"

"Good, I have a few things in mind"

One of the magma grunts, Frank, was watching over the other grunts that situated themselves all around the main lobby of the bank just waiting for the law enforcements to make their move but nothing happened so far. His team consisted of thirteen men including himself, eight mightyenas, five poochyenas who were watching over a small group of hostages, and Frank's very own Camerupt that stood in the middle of the room facing the main door. At this point he was already frustrated because he had no eyes outside to determine the strength of the police force that surrounded them so he already given an order to one of the grunts to cut a small slit in the aluminum shutters to see what they were dealing with. That particular grunt was already preparing his blowtorch to burn through when Frank tried to contact his mission overseer again but for some god forsaken reason there was no response since his last report nearly an hour ago. The grunt already made a slit and began to look through; Frank noticed the grunt's face turn pale and his eyes widened.

"Well what is it!?" Frank barked

"W-we might be in trouble sir, there's a large robot talking with one of the officers" the grunt stuttered

"What do you mean by a robot? Make sense dammit!"

"Oh man here it comes!" the grunt cried out in fear

"Everyone to your positions now! MOVE IT!" Frank ordered to the rest

All of the grunts and their pokémon took cover behind a recently built makeshift barrier made out of accounting desks and chairs as they braced themselves for whatever the police was throwing at them. For several minutes nothing occurred until a loud deafening thud came from the main door shutter, Frank had his back turned but when he turned around to face it he noticed there was a large dent in the door like something slammed into it, another loud thud and there was yet another a large dent just above the first. Frank noticed some of his men were becoming very nervous, some were even shaking just waiting for it to be over with, another deafening thud. Whatever it was, it was about to break through at any moment and probably incite panic and chaos over his men like some sort of psychological warfare tactic, another thud this time the entire door frame broke loose. This was it; one more thud and they'll have to fight. Soon enough the finally blow came and the entire door frame collapsed revealing a wall of light of the outside world, the grunts couldn't see through it since their eyes were adjusted to the darkness of the sealed in bank. For the next agonizing moments there was plain silence, grunts whispered to one another wondering what is happening, and then loud footsteps were heard as something large walked into the building. The large object blocked most of the light from pouring in which allowed the frightened grunts to get a clearer image of what was standing in front of them, this seven foot humanoid figure adorned in full black body armor with what was probably one of the most intimidating helmets anyone saw, the helmet was black just like the rest of the armor but it featured a narrow black visor and what looked like rebreathers on each lower side of the helmet.

The SPARTAN looked over the grunts and noticed that most of them were now frightened nearly to death as they stare back into his cold dark visor that showed neither mercy nor regret for what he is about to do. He reaches into his pouches on his chest plate and presented a law-enforcement issued flashbang grenade in his right hand for the grunts to see. He casually began to toss the grenade up and down catching it every time like player with a baseball at a game chewing gum, he knew that all of Team Magma had their sights set on him as he stood there.

"Alright I'm feeling generous and I'm on the clock so I'm going to give you all a choice" the SPARTAN called out.

There was no response.

"You can either give up and turn yourselves over to the police _or_ you can deal with me"

"We're not going anywhere! You can't tell Team Magma what to do!" a grunt defiantly argued

"Oh . . . I see then, this is going to be fun" James lastly said

His thumb began to gently pull on the pin but he was waiting for the grunts to make the first move, it was nothing but a standoff for several minutes until an inexperienced grunt called out "Poochyena use Bite!" James watched this little pup pokémon charge out from behind the barrier and leap into the air towards the SPARTAN who did not react just yet. Then almost instantaneously the SPARTAN ducked evading Poochyena who flew overhead and pulled the pin off of the grenade, he then releases the trigger mechanism and tosses it into the air over the grunts. While the grunts fixated their eyes on the flashbang as it tumbled through the air James immediately dove for cover behind an unused accounting desk and shielded his visor with his right arm and waited for the explosion. Two silent seconds later a loud deafening _'BANG'_ echoed throughout the main lobby, a large combination of cries and screams from both the now stunned and disoriented Team Magma grunts and the frightened hostages who were luckily just outside the flashbang's optimal range. This signaled the SPARTAN to vault over the desk he hid behind and charge towards the barrier as the grunts cried out in pain from being blinded and deaf, one grunt had his back turned to James as he grabbed hold of the grunt's outfit around the back of the neck and yanked him off the ground sending the grunt sailing through the air smashing into a desk and went unconscious. Two more grunts stood in front of James with their hands covering their eyes, he quickly rams his right shoulder into the first and swiftly grabbed the second by the face and threw him into the marble floor.

After what took about ten seconds of blinding lights and that irritable ringing in the ears, Frank's eyesight began to return to normal. He quickly saw a dark blur zip across his field of view and soon started to hear screaming and a red blur being knocked down to the ground with force. His vision finally cleared as well as his hearing and that was when he noticed that eight of his men, six mightyenas, and all five of the poochyenas were rendered unconscious. He quickly spotted the giant attacker and ordered Camerupt "Camerupt use Fire Blast!" Camerupt formed a ball of fire in its mouth and released it in the form of a star sending it towards the attacker who just took down another mightyena. Frank became shocked by how agile the being was as he leaped out of the way just seconds prior, he gave his next order "Alright Camerupt use Flamethrower!"

James took cover behind another desk just feet away from the cluster of hostages, he heard the grunt gave the order to Camerupt and saw it prepare to launch a pillar of flames towards him, he could jump out of the way but that would expose the hostages to Camerupt's attack. He stood up emerging from cover and revealed himself to Camerupt who was moments away from launching its attack; James waited for several seconds then immediately threw up the desk into the air the very moment Camerupt fired. The flame impacted the thrown table and utterly destroyed it creating a large cloud of smoke, the SPARTAN made perfect use of the smoke to swiftly flank Camerupt on one of its sides; he caught a glimpse of Camerupt's distinctive blue rings on the side and charged towards it. Camerupt spotted James moments before but it was too slow to react as he threw his shoulder up and slammed himself against Camerupt's side thus knocking it over on its side. Camerupt fell with a loud thud, the last mightyena rushed the SPARTAN in an last ditch attempt to bring him down but it was futile as James immediately grabbed hold of mightyena and effortlessly hurled it towards the downed camerupt.

Frank was in a panic now, this armored being just brought down his entire team in under thirty-five seconds and he was the last man standing to face the approaching figure. Frank knew he wasn't going to get out of this unscathed so he decided to make the most of it, he threw his right fist towards the being but it ducked immediately and threw an uppercut but Frank was quick enough to take a step back and avoided the hit. Frank came back and swung his left leg striking the armored figure in the side but it didn't faze him at the slightest, the being then grabbed hold of Frank's leg and twisted it with his hands forcing him to cry out in agonizing pain. Frank fell to the floor and backed up against a wall as the virtually unstoppable figure stood in front of him.

"Alright! Alright! You win!" Frank cried out to the figure

"You probably should have thought about that _before_ you started the fight" the SPARTAN commented

"I said you won, but you're too late" Frank said with a smirk

"What do you mean?"

"Go downstairs and take a look for yourself"

Officer Jenny and numerous officers entered the bank expecting some resistance but they found the criminals and their pokémon unconscious or groaning in pain after what the SPARTAN did to them. James quickly waved to Jenny and signaled her to follow him downstairs where the vault was built; they both ran down the flight of stairs at the back of the bank until they came to the bottom and found the vault wide open, empty.

"How much money was down here Officer?" the SPARTAN asked

"A lot . . . but money wasn't the only thing they kept down here" Jenny answered with great concern

"What else did they have?"

"Well this isn't exactly a money bank like everyone believed it to be, they held documents, records, even schematics for different things"

"And they just took it all, for what purpose?"

"I don't know but I do know how they got in here, look" Jenny states as she points to a large hole in the wall that was already sealed off by rubble

"So they drilled in here using some excavation equipment, the guards overheard the noise from inside and opened the vault, and that's when Team Magma overwhelmed them and took the bank while at the same time they were extracting all the resources and when they were done they set demolition charges around the tunnel and caused a collapse to prevent anyone from following" James concluded

"Sounds about right"

The two investigated the empty vault for several more minutes and found nothing; they eventually exited the vault and headed back upstairs. When they came back into the main lobby they saw the grunts being taken away in handcuffs and their pokémon being held by specially designed restraints being taken away as well. James saw an officer walk Frank out of the building, for a moment the two exchanged glances at one another and went about their business.

"I'll talk to him when I get back to the station" Jenny comments as she faces the SPARTAN face to helmet.

"Good, maybe he knows something"

"Yeah, in the meantime I think you should go now. I think the public wants to see their grey knight in shining armor" Jenny said with a smile

"Alright then" James said with a small chuckle and began to walk away towards the knocked down doorframe

"And hey! . . . Thanks for the assist"

"Don't mention it"

The SPARTAN emerged from the doorframe back into the streets of Slateport City where he was met by a crowd of news reporters and civilians cheering for their hero of the day. James gave a small wave to everyone and began to walk away quietly; unfortunately it wasn't quiet at all as news reporters stormed the SPARTAN with a series of questions

"Sir! Sir! Can we have your name!?" one reporter asked

"Sir! Can you tell us how you defeated Team Magma!?" another asked

"Excuse me sir! Where did you come from!?" yet another asked

But James did not answer any questions as he continued walking quietly with the reporters raging around him like a swarm of piranhas. The SPARTAN then suddenly stopped as he found the same kid who called him a robot shortly after getting off the ship, the boy stared up to him with eyes full of excitement and wonder.

"You're no robot . . ." the boy said with awe

"I know I'm not, I'm just a –" James argued

"You're my idol . . . you're so cool!" the kid interrupted with overwhelming joy

James grinned as he patted the boys head like a proud father and continued walking on leaving the boy and the crowd of reporters behind. The bustling roar of the crowd, police cars, and commotion gradually quieted as he walked further away towards the northern exit.

It was nightfall when he reached the city limits but before he left, a police cruiser came to a stop behind him and the door opened, James turned around to see Officer Jenny climbing out of the driver seat and shutting the door before walking up to him.

"Hey . . ." Officer Jenny spoke with kind and soothing voice

'Hey . . ." James replied with his usual deep calm tone

"Look I just want to thank you for what you did back there"

"You did before I left the bank . . ."

"I did? Oh I must've forgotten"

"Someone like you doesn't forget, you came here for something" James said as he wondered why Jenny really came

"Right . . . listen I was wondering if you and I could . . ." her voice began to trail off

"If you and I could . . . " James repeated as a way for Jenny to resume her question

She scoffed for a moment "If you and I could maybe grab a bite to eat?"

James knew where this was going immediately, he stood there quietly for a moment trying to think about what to say since he never been in a situation like this. He couldn't just tell her about the _Catalytic Thyroid_ _Implants_ that make SPARTANs unable to enter an intimate relationship with another person but he already had something else in mind.

"Look I . . . I appreciate the offer Jenny but . . . things like this never work out for people like me"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that with what I go through every day, half the time I'm sure I'm not coming back from it and if something _did_ happen . . . I can't bear to know the fact that you'll be hurt from it. Nothing personal of course"

". . . Right of course, things like these come with the job, I understand"

"Thank you . . ."

"I sure hope it will work out one day" Jenny states as James began to quietly walk away

"There'll be another time . . ." the SPARTAN said last before leaving the city, leaving Officer Jenny standing there watching him walk into the distance and vanish into the darkness of the night.

**Please leave your comments and thoughts. Thank you.**


	27. The Black Knight of Hoenn

**Unforgotten**

**Chapter 27**

"**The Black Knight of Hoenn"**

[March 18th, 2552]

It took two days from leaving Slateport City to arriving in Mauville City just a little ways north, it was early in the morning as the lone SPARTAN-ll reached the outskirts of the city. Everything was quiet except the occasional bird pokémon and James's heavy footsteps on the dirt trail that lead into the city, he began passing a small roadside diner when a man walked out carrying garbage towards a dumpster that sat on the side of the diner. The two didn't notice each other until the man had thrown the garbage away and turned around to see the SPARTAN walking quietly down the road.

"Hey you!" the man called out grabbing James's attention as he turned to face him

"You're that guy from the TV, the one who stopped those crooks at the bank in Slateport" the man states

"Yeah?" James asked suggesting that the man should get to the point

"Ya' know they're starting to call you 'The black knight of Hoenn'. You've been all over the news in every region."

"Alright . . . what do you want an autograph or something?"

The man gave a hearty laugh "Hahahaha! No thanks, I was wondering if you're hungry? My treat"

James didn't argue at all since he had a hard time finding those oran berries on his way to Mauville and didn't eat anything at all. The man led the SPARTAN into the diner and sat him down on a stool at the counter.

"I'll whip up something for ya, be back in a few" the man said before going through a door into the kitchen.

James took his helmet off and sat it on the counter next to him; turns out he was the only customer there probably due to the fact that it was still too early for people to get up. The TV was on and James decided to watch, it was on the news channel, coincidentally there was a news segment going over the event of his intervention at the bank. There was a woman with long blonde hair and a blue news anchor outfit as she began describing the event for possibly the fifth time since it actually happened, and on the upper left corner of the screen was that small box showing a hazy depiction of his E.O.D. helmet probably to add dramatic effect and that mysterious but possibly dangerous appeal to the public and white letters underneath it saying _"The Black Knight of Hoenn" _which made the SPARTAN wonder if this was a way to try and make him look like a bad guy or some sort of vigilante that should not be underestimated.

"Thank you Leon for the weather reports . . . now onto what is possibly one of the most highlighted topics of the year" the news anchor said as James sat there quietly listening

"Two days ago, local police at the S.P.D. in Slateport City responded to a hostage situation at the Slateport City Regional Bank where reports stated that the criminal organization 'Team Magma' had broken into the bank and took over with aggressive force"

The cook returned from the kitchen bringing a plate with toast, eggs, hashbrowns, and two cups of coffee for the SPARTAN and himself. James took his first sip of the coffee and his first bite of the eggs as the two continued listening to the news anchor.

"The police responded with local authorities and attempted to resolve the issue but the criminal offenders blockaded themselves inside the bank to prevent any further attempts by the police. Soon after, a seven foot man adorned in what appears to be some sort of heavy battle armor appeared on scene offering assistance to Police Officer Jenny just after resisting officers who were attempting to detain him for entering the restricted area without authorization moments before"

The screen switched from the news anchor to an on scene reporter in front of the bank.

"Thank you Sarah, it was probably one of the most spectacular displays of strength and agility ever performed by a human let alone one in such bulky armor. The authorities are just now releasing the video footage from one of the cameras and when we saw it ourselves we were utterly shocked and awe"

The screen switched back to the news anchor as they prepare to show the video to the public.

"We're about to show the video to all of you viewers now but if there are children watching then viewer discretion is advised"

The screen then switched to the video feed of a high definition camera showing the tall dark figure standing in the doorway and the criminals taking cover behind their makeshift barrier. The two sides remained idle for several still seconds then suddenly small movement could be seen then a bright flash of the flashbang grenade detonating behind the bewildered grunts. It was just a matter of time as they slowly fell one by one as the giant professionally and non-lethally neutralized the threat. At one instance the cook flinched as he watched the giant throw his arms around a grunt's waist, lifting him up in the upside-down, then intentionally fall to the ground backwards smashing the grunt into a table desk rendering him unconscious. The giant then proceeded with a series of punches, throwing, and kicks at a rapid pace at varying targets bringing them all down, then that was when Camerupt attacked but the giant quickly subdued the pokémon and finally went after the leader.

The video feed ended as the screen returned to the news anchor that was at this point, wide-eyed and dumbstruck. It took several moments for the camera crew to get her attention again after whispering to her, she finally snapped out of her fear provoked trance and came back to her senses.

"Uh . . . ahm . . . Soon after the police stormed the building finding the entire group to be incapacitated, some even in critical condition. His last confirmed sighting was at the north exit of Slateport City by Officer Jenny, it is likely that he currently moving north along _Route 110 _towards Mauville City. Should anyone have information on this man, please contact us at the number you see at the bottom of your screen. Thank you" the news anchor attempted to show a smile after finishing her report on the bank intervention.

The cook picks up the remote and switches the channel to a sports channel showing a rhyhorn race in the Kalos Region. James finishes his hashbrowns and toast and looks up to watch the race just to find someone he met nearly a week ago, he recognized the long brown hair and the facial features and realized it was Serena who was participating in the race on the back of a rhyhorn. Somehow he felt proud to have met her but he didn't show any emotion at all as he watched the TV. He finishes the rest of his eggs and drank the last bit of his coffee slowly as he continued watching the race hoping Serena would win, but the cook switches the channel to something else suggesting he wasn't a fan of sports so the SPARTAN would probably never know.

"Well thank you for the breakfast sir. The best I had in months" James said gratefully

"It was my pleasure to serve a celebrity such as yourself, quick question though" the cook asked

"Yes?"

"Do you consider yourself a vigilante or some mysterious dangerous person?"

". . . both I guess"

"Huh . . . well in that case I wish you luck in whatever you do"

"Thanks"

James retrieves his helmet and puts it on; he gave the cook a nod in appreciation and left the diner. As he walked down the trail into the city he began to wonder how long it will be for the UNSC to arrive since his call two weeks ago aboard Murdok' Va's warship, it all depended on which classes were on route and how many. He was well aware that the UNSC _'Cold Steel' _was on route but it should have arrived in orbit days ago unless they ran into some complications, nonetheless he could do nothing about it. The only thing he could do now was to find the girls and hold out until reinforcements arrive, how long it would be till they arrived, he doesn't know.

Several hours passed as James ventured through Mauville until he overheard a commotion from a group of what appeared to be street thugs

"Hurry! The little brats went this way!" one thug called out to the rest

"I want their pokémon!" another exclaimed

These men instantly caught the SPARTAN's attention and prompted him to follow the thugs to see what they were up to. The streets were surprisingly still empty despite the time of day but it didn't matter to James as he continued to follow the gang down the streets and into an alleyway where the others were grouping up. He slowly crept up to the mouth of the alleyway and peeked his head around the corner, he saw the large group of thugs estimated around twenty men, they were all chuckling and laughing as a pokémon battle raged on in the far back. A burst of flames and water erupted but the men continued chuckling as if they had something poor and defenseless trapped with no way of escape. He caught a glimpse of a man lunging towards someone else and grabbed their arm; this was quickly followed with a brief scream from a young girl.

The thug had a firm grip of little girl's arms and wouldn't let her go as she continued to struggle to free herself, a little boy and his treecko were backed up against a wall still fighting while the girl's combusken was being held down by three other thugs, and nobody knew these men's intentions other than wanting to steal their pokémon. They were just laughing and snickering as they watched the girls fight back with all they have but it was useless as all of their attacks were being blocked by a _wobbuffet_ who repeatedly uses _Mirror Coat_ to deflect the attacks back at the girls. They eventually entered a maniacal laughter until a loud booming voice roared over them

"HEY!" the loud voice called out

The thugs turned around to see a giant standing at the mouth of the alleyway, some of them grinned sinisterly thinking this was just another victim to take but there were those few who evidently watched the news and instantly knew who this was. They began to whisper to one another passing the word along, it was all jumbled and complicated to hear them speaking but two words were the most common out of the commotion _'Black Knight'_. One man walked out of the group and faced the giant, he was around 6.2" and nearly , he clearly identified himself as the leader just by the way he's standing with that posture of authority.

"Hey I know you . . ." the man said acting like some sort of joker

"You're that guy from TV . . . from Slateport City"

"Let those kids go" the giant ordered in an ice cold tone

"Alright alright sheesh, alright boys let them"

The man instantly swung a right fist catching the giant in the side, the giant simply grunted but quickly grabbed the man's arm and dislocated it following up with a stunning blow to the gut as the giant quickly and efficiently brought the leader to his knees. The rest of the gang watched as their leader kneel to the ground coughing up vomit and blood, then soon the entire gang of thugs swarmed the giant in an effort to bring him down.

James pushed the disoriented leader aside with his leg and immediately engaged the rest of the criminal gang with sheer force and lethal precision, the first man charged up the middle but the SPARTAN threw a disabling punch into the thug's stomach forcing him to bend over then followed up with a quick blow to the head from James's right _GUNGNIR _kneepad. The second and third charged and tackled the giant soldier but failed miserably as he grabbed hold of one and threw him against the brick wall of a building and slammed the other into a metal dumpster. The fourth thug came swinging a metal chain around like a rope, he swung the chain towards the SPARTAN which clanged against his titanium armor, he swings again but James grasped the chain and forcefully pulls sending the thug sailing in the air towards him who then threw a punch into the thugs cheek and sends him into the concrete ground. The fifth thug charges with a lead pipe and swings hitting the SPARTAN in the helmet, James cocked his arm back all the way and sent a devastating blow to the man's chest literally knocking the air out of his chest. He then picks up the discarded pipe and swings the weapon catching another thug in the left cheek forcing him to fall the ground in pain. The thugs continued their assault but one after another they fell in a rapid rate as the SPARTAN tore right through them sending them falling unconscious or wounded onto the concrete slab. Twelve men later and James was now working on the last two crooks, the first throws a low kick but James simply jumped over the leg and swung his right boot fast and high striking the thug in the head, the crook was unconscious before he hit the ground. The last man had a hold of girl's arms until the SPARTAN grabbed him by the shirt collar and threw him backwards onto the concrete ground, he got up and attempted to flee but it was hopeless to outrun a SPARTAN-ll. James quickly caught up to the thug and pounced on him like an animal attacking its prey, the man cried out in fear but James stood up and held the thug by his shirt collar once more face to helmet.

"Don't kill me!" the man cried out in downright fear

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you tried to attack those kids!" James's voice roared

"Oh god I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!" the man continued to beg and eventually broke down into crying

"Oh come on are you serious? You really think I'm going to kill you?" James asked knowing this was just now pathetic

"Eww! I think he just wet himself!" the boy called out pointing at the man's pants

"Wait he pissed himself!?" the SPARTAN asked almost as if he didn't believe it

The SPARTAN looked down at the man's pants and found them dripping with urine; he became disgusted and shocked that the man was so frightened to the point where he pissed himself. This was a new level of sad and pathetic for everyone.

"AW he DID piss himself!" James cried out as he lets go of the man and checks his armor muttering "Aw man now my armor is gonna rust . . ."

The thug laid there crying on the ground till he could cry no more as James escorted the kids and their pokémon out of the alleyway and to a nearby pokémon center so everyone can rest.

On their way to the pokémon center, the kids were extremely excited and amazed at how quickly and efficiently brought down the gang of criminals. The boy and his treecko were trying to reenact all of the moves James pulled off while making sound effect while the girl was walking alongside the SPARTAN holding hands. The boy's name was Jack who was only six years old and the girl was Kayla who was seven, they're brother and sister who ran away from home a few days ago for reasons they wouldn't explain.

"You're that guy from TV aren't you?" Kayla asked with curiosity

"Yes I am . . ." the SPARTAN replied with a hint of care which was very unusual especially for James

"You're so cool, just the way you kicked butt! It was like Ka-pow! Wham! Crack!" Jack cheerfully stated while still trying to be like James

"Yeah I tend to get that comment a lot recently . . . so why did you two run away?"

"We really don't like talking about it . . ." Kayla answers feeling guilty for something

"If that's how you want it but you should really talk about it with someone, maybe they can help" the SPARTAN comments with worry

Kayla sighed "Our parents keep yelling at each other blaming each other for things they didn't do. Sometime ago they got angry with us and that was when we ran away with our pokémon"

"What do you think they argue about? Surely it's about something"

"I don't know, they keep saying it's adult talk and not our problem"

"Sounds like a problem to me if two kids run away from their parents"

The group arrived into the pokémon center and found a spot in the reception area for them to rest while Nurse Joy tended to Treecko and Combusken. James sat there waiting for Joy's work to be done when a married couple come rushing into the center and frantically asked different people if they have seen their children. The husband glanced at James and the two kids next him and gasped.

"Brittney look!" the husband called out pointing to the SPARTAN and the kids

"Oh god! Jack Kayla!" the wife cried out as the two rush over to them

The kids ran and hid behind James which led him to believe that these adults were the kids' parents. James stood up calmly and confronted the two.

"You know these kids?" James asked

"Yes we do now hand them over" the husband said with a firm tone

"And what makes you think I'm doing that with an that attitude?" the SPARTAN argued

The mother stepped in "Look mister they're just children, they just got lost and –

"They're children who have feelings just like everyone else here. They ran away for a reason and now I think it's the perfect time to straighten that out" James stated with his own firm tone

The parents looked at each other with eyes full of guilt as James stood there with the kids behind him. James knew that this whole ordeal was going to end here and now, the father looked into the SPARTAN's visor then suddenly his expression filled with sadness. James took this as a sign that they were ready to talk and so he simply stepped out of the way and gave them their privacy to work things out. James walked towards the back of the center where Nurse Joy was tending to the kids' pokémon and found her working.

"How are they?" James asked

"They'll make a full recovery within a few hours, whatever they went through was pretty rough" Joy answered as she looks at a computer's analysis of Treecko

"That's good, their parents are here so I'm going back to check up on them"

"Thank you for bringing those kids in" Joy said with appreciation

The SPARTAN returned to the lobby in time to see the kids hugging their parents indicating that they have made up; he walks over to the reunited family and informs them that their pokémon will be alright and started to leave quietly towards the door. He gave the family one last look and opened the door to walk out until he accidently bumps into someone he didn't see and unintentionally knocked whoever it was down.

"Hey! Watch where you're going mist- . . . JAMES!?" Dawn cried out in shock

James took several staggered steps back and threw his helmet off thinking his visor just suffered a major malfunction and was just messing with him but it wasn't. It was truly Dawn who sat there on the ground with Piplup next to her helping her get back up and just next to her was May who was just as shocked as James. All three of them held their eyes wide open in disbelief until the SPARTAN fell to his knees as the girls ran to him with arms wide open and held him tight. He heard the two sobbing as they held onto him as tight as possible; he slowly placed his arms around them and chuckled lightly.

"We thought we would never see you again until we saw the news! Where were you all this time!?" May cried out in overwhelming joy mixed with her sobbing

"I was out camping in another region and guess who I saw while I was there?" James asked with a calm but joyful tone

May and Dawn knew who he met and were very glad that their SPARTAN had made it back to them safe and sound. They were so overwhelmed with joy and tears that they couldn't let go of James even if they wanted to, and to James this was perfectly fine . . .

**Please leave your comments and thoughts. Thank you.**

**[WARNING SLIPSPACE ANOMALY DETECTED STANDBY . . . WARNING NEW CONTACT - - - HIGH TONNAGE]**


	28. Cold Steel

**Unforgotten **

**Chapter 28**

"**Cold Steel"**

[March 19th, 2552]

It was around eleven o'clock in the morning as the group left Mauville City and headed north towards Mt. Chimney on _Route_ _111_, they decided to stop for a while and rest after several hours of walking. James sat underneath a tree trying to fix his helmet while May was tending to her belongings in her fanny pack and Dawn and Piplup were experimenting in different techniques they could use for later performances. The SPARTAN eventually had to take out his combat knife to unscrew a small device out from inside the helmet's casing, he was attempting to fix the helmet's comms so it could be functioning when the UNSC arrive. May walked by and sat down by James and watched Dawn and Piplup practice a new dance routine for their performance, she nudged James's arms making him look up from his helmet to their routine and grinned. He saw how much they were so happy doing what they loved, it was now a reality that this ruthless battle-hardened SPARTAN was becoming soft after all this time away from the war, he stares down at his helmet and reminisced the entire war with the Covenant from his first battle on Arcadia in 2531 to his daring space raid aboard Murdok' Va's warship two weeks ago. Each battle was filled with blood and screams, each battle was fought for to the bitter man and for what cost? Humanity was on its knees now with only a few systems remaining, it would only be a matter of time till the Covenant finds them and extinguishes humanity's flame for good. But now that James had found this world he just couldn't care about UNSC but he still needed them to fight the Covenant here and spare this world of their genocidal onslaught.

"Hey what do you think of this!?" Dawn called out snapping James out of his train of thought

Dawn quietly counted to three with Piplup then started a dance routine they made up from scratch, May smiled as she watched the two dance to their heart's content with rhythm. They finished their routine with jazz hands and waited for May and James's input.

"It's great you two!" May replied back cheerfully

"I love the choreography you two came up with, graceful and with rhythm. Though you could add something to it . . ." James comments trying to think about how to improve their routine

"How does a SPARTAN like you know dancing?" May asked incredulously

Dawn and Piplup walked over and sat down around James as he began to tell a story.

The SPARTAN began "Well my mother was an art teacher at an elementary school and an amazing dance instructor back on New Harmony. So whenever she wasn't teaching she would be at the dance studio down the street from where my father worked teaching people how to dance. One day my mother got the idea to teach me dance choreography and the only way to do that was to teach me how to dance. In my opinion it wasn't her best idea"

Dawn giggled "You danced!?"

"You think it's funny when I'm wearing such heavy armor don't ya? Well back then she taught me everything she knew and _man_ was I good at it" James replied while trying desperately not to laugh

May tried to keep her sense of calm but it was evident that she was starting crack as she asked "So what happened?"

James continued "Well here's the kicker now, when I was five years old my mother entered me at a regional dance competition for children such as myself back then . . . I earned second place and won somewhere over ten-thousand credits for my family I can't really remember"

"Ten-thousand!? That's a lot of money . . . so who won first place?" Dawn asked

"If I remember right it was that Felix girl who lived in our culdesac uh . . . Maya Felix I think it was. Anyway she won around fifty-thousand credits for her family" James explained

"Think you still have those moves with you after all these years?" May asked trying not to laugh

"After all these years? You really don't pay attention do you?"

"Wait what do you mean?" Dawn asked now curiously

"Thanks to my mother I was able to implement those dance routines along with my augmented abilities into every combat scenario I went to, it was a rarity that I get hit from incoming fire" James explained

"I don't believe you . . ." May states

"Oh yeah? Next time you see me in a fight just watch, you'll see" the SPARTAN comments with pride

Dawn and Piplup stood up and asked May to help them with their dance routine which she happily accepts leaving James to tend to his helmet and see if he could fix the comms. He takes his knife once more and began to tweak one of the conductor nodes that connected several circuits with another, he figured if he could disconnect the node and connect a functioning node from a different sub-system in the helmet then maybe he could get the comms back up again. He carefully took the tip of his titanium-ceramic blade and carefully nudged it underneath the node in hopes of using leverage to pop it out without damaging the rest of the system's wiring, crude but possible. He carefully applied downward pressure on the knife's handle and then there was a sudden _'pop'_ as the damaged node comes flying out like a cork shot out of a wine bottle. He then tried to extract a functioning node from the helmet's active shield meter systems, there was another light _'pop'_ and James held the small node between his fingers. He then carefully implants the functioning node into the comms circuitry, then he began to slowly twist the node around in hopes of finding the right configuration to get the comms working again. After several seconds of careful tuning and the helmet's comms came to life with static, James was relieved that he was able to communicate again until he began to hear something within the static. He quickly puts the helmet on and began searching for the right frequency to get a clearer signal and then he found something.

"Sierra one-two-one respond dammit! That's an order!" an enraged voice spoke

James's voice became cold and direct "This is Sierra one-two-one on station . . ."

"SPARTAN? About goddamn time, this is the _UNSC Cold Steel_ we are in orbit but we're taking a helluva beating from that damn cruiser you mentioned. We have a pelican on route to your location ETA five minutes, I want your ass on that bird and back up here ASAP!" the voice ordered

"Roger, we'll be waiting"

"Come again SPARTAN, did you say _we_?"

James stood up and ran towards the girls with the partially good news, he was nearly ten feet away when suddenly a shard of molten metal comes screaming passed James who then took cover as well as the girls. James gestured his hands to the girls to stay down as he began to slow stand up again, a short volley of spikes tore through the air passing James and suddenly low grunts and howls were heard beyond a set of bushes about thirteen meters southwest of the SPARTAN.

May, Dawn, and Piplup stayed low to the ground as possible as they watched James duck for cover behind a fallen tree once more as a series of spikes flew past him. She began to hear low growls and barks from her left, and when she turned her head to see what was making those noise she saw this group eight foot apes walking out from the bushes armed with weapons steaming hot and fitted with long curved blades meant for cutting and maiming flesh. It appeared that they were working more as a pack of brothers rather than the traditional squads she has seen before. She saw James glance over the log and spot the incoming apes that were lumbering ever closer, one of them was just now on the other side of the log as the SPARTAN leaped over the log tackling the ape who gave out a brief yelp for help but quickly silenced as James grabs hold of its neck and twisted it.

James quickly grabbed the dead _jiralhanae's Type-25 Carbine_ also known as the _spiker_ and quickly unloaded an entire volley towards the rest of the pack sending them back for cover. The SPARTAN quickly took this time to signal the others to run towards him and take cover as he reloaded and hid behind the log with the girls. The spiker clicked suggesting it was ready to fire again and James peeked above the log to find where the brutes had run off to, he couldn't see them but he knew very well that they weren't going to back down from a fight like this. A red bolt of plasma suddenly slams into the log forcing James to take cover before more shots were fired, the girls were frightened to death and this encouraged the SPARTAN to prepare to fight for their safety. But that was not needed as the distinctive roar of a _D77-TC Pelican_ thrust engines came into earshot, the SPARTAN looked above and found the pelican heading straight for them. James knew he would need its firepower if he was going to get everyone to safety, he revealed himself as a target to the brutes that open fired with a hailstorm of hot metal spikes and red plasma bolts from their hidden position in the trees and bushes. Hidden or not, the pelican's co-pilot traced the enemy fire back to the bushes and unleashed a devastating barrage from the dropship's chin mounted auto-cannon onto the unfortunate brutes. The pelican came to a slow landing and hovered just a foot off the ground as the pelican's troop bay opened, a fireteam of UNSC marines wielding _Ma5B assault rifles_ rushed out of the pelican barking orders and making hand signals as they secured the small perimeter. The marine sergeant rushes over with a spare assault rifle and hands it to James who discarded the spiker. Another pack of brutes arrived and begun their assault on the marines who began returning fire.

"Glad to know you're still alive SPARTAN!" the sergeant yelled over the pelican's roaring engines

James directly ordered "Sergeant I need you and your men to lay down suppressive fire on those brutes till these three are safe!"

The sergeant hesitated and argue "We can't take them! The captain ordered—"

The SPARTAN cuts him off and asked "You really want to leave these girls to a pack of brutes sergeant!?"

The marine gave no second thoughts as he ordered his team "I want suppressive fire on those bastards on my mark!"

The marines took cover and begun reloading their rifles and prepared a couple of grenades as they waited for their sergeants call. James tapped the girls shoulders telling them to make a run for the pelican when he gave the word, he also took Piplup and placed it in Dawn's arms. He finally nods to the sergeant who then formed a fist with his right hand and pump it up and down as the order to open fire, the marines appeared out of cover and unloaded their rifles with sheer ferocity and deadly precision forcing the covenant back and gave enough time for the girls to safely get onboard.

"Alright it's time to go sergeant!" James called out

The sergeant nodded in agreement and ordered "Alright pack it up and get on board!"

One by one the marines systematically fell back a certain distance and entered a crouched firing stance covering their retreating brothers in arms and repeatedly done so until they began to board the pelican. A brute appeared out of cover and fired a precise metal spike that slammed into a marine's titanium chest armor knocking him down screaming in pain, the SPARTAN rushed towards the wounded marine and carried him into the pelican for medical treatment.

"CHIEFTAN!" a marine called out pointing towards an unnaturally large jiralhanae charging towards the team and pelican

James turned around to see the giant brute charging towards them; it was adorned in red heavy battle armor wielding the dreaded _Type-2 Energy Weapon/Hammer_ in its right hand and a spiker in its left. It gave a great big roar as it readied itself to slaughter the marines; James realized that the pelican wouldn't be able to take off before that brute was within killing distance. He signaled with his hand to the fireteam and ordered heavy suppressive fire, the remaining five marines and the SPARTAN readied their rifles and open fired launching a barrage of 7.62mm armor-piercing rounds at the incoming target. The brute eventually slowed down after facing the constant gunfire but it continued its advance driven by bloodlust, the pilot was able to get the pelican moving again and launched itself back into the air towards orbit. The SPARTAN gave one last glance at the brute that was doing the same, he then gave quick and unprofessional salute as the troop bay doors began to close and the brute snarled in response.

The pelican was entering orbit as James made sure the girls and Piplup were secured in their seats and walked into the pilot's cabin. The cabin was flooded with military communication from cruiser itself to longsword fighters and to an escorting warship only known as_ Hand of Midas_.

"Pelican Four-Delta to _UNSC Cold Steel_, we have the package and we are on approach vector" the pilot spoke into comms

A crewmember on the cruiser replied "Acknowledged Four-Delta, the captain has diverted two longswords to provide escort standby and head for hangar eleven"

"Acknowledged"

It would be several minutes later till they began to see the battle that raged high above the surface, it was obvious that the 'Divine Harbinger' was already engaging the small UNSC fleet which only consisted of the _Halcyon-class Light Cruiser_ _'Cold Steel'_ and a escorting _Charon-class Frigate_ presumably the _'Hand of Midas'_. As the pelican came closer to the battle it was much clearer how intense the battle was, longswords and seraphs engaged in rapid dogfights and tailing maneuvers while the larger capital ships pummeled each other with volleys of plasma torpedoes and archer missile. Flak and gunfire filled the battlespace as both sides utilized their own point-defense systems countering fighters and missiles on the attack.

An onboard crewman reports "All units standby, UNSC SCS 152 _'Cold Steel'_ firing MAC in three . . . two . . . one"

The Halcyon cruiser fired its powerful forward _Magnetic Accelerator Cannon_ launching a six-hundred ton ferric-tungsten projectile at a fraction of the speed of light. The high-velocity slug slams into the covenant's shields violently and caused the shields to flare up from bow to stern but remained functioning. The _Harbinger_ quickly retaliated with two plasma torpedoes moving at a relatively high speed slamming themselves into one of the cruiser's archer pod bays and one of the starboard auxiliary engines.

Eventually two Longsword interceptors made it to the pelican and prepared for escort duty as they made their way towards the damaged cruiser. A flak round launched from the 'Harbinger' detonated just meters away from the pelican causing the dropship to rock violently, the girls screamed in fear but James leaves the pilot's cabin to comfort them throughout the rough trip. The explosion was minor and extremely common in naval battles like these but this was the girl's first time in a full-fledged battle between the UNSC and the Covenant Empire. A pair of seraphs made a rapid strafing run near the pelican but marginally missed, the pelican's pilot ordered the longsword escorts to break formation and tail those fighters down before they could make another attack run.

"We're on final approach _Cold Steel_ and our escort went to deal with several bandits, I like a little cover please" the pilot asked firmly but nicely despite being in such a dangerous situation

"Acknowledged Four-Delta standby for cruiser support and proceed to designated vector, you're almost home" a crewman replied over the comms

The fire-control members diverted two of _Cold Steel's M1910 50mm Point-Defense _batteries and fired numerous volleys of high-explosive rounds in every direction to deter any seraphs who were looking for an easy kill as the pelican was preparing landing procedures. The pelican made a close flyby near _Hand of Midas_ as it fired its own MAC cannon at the covenant warship which resulted in the shields flaring up once more but still remained active.

The pilot called out "Alright hang on everyone! We're starting our landing!"

The pelican decreased in speed and lowered its landing gear as it begins to slowly float into one of _Cold Steel's_ hangar bays for landing. Everyone felt the smooth ride down suggesting that they were no longer under fire from the covenant ship.

A voice called out to every remaining UNSC unit "This is Captain Marcus Kleinberg of the UNSC _Cold Steel_, the package has been secured and we are preparing for slipspace jump. All units return home . . . our job is done here for today"

Almost instantly the longsword fighters disengaged and returned home as _Cold Steel _and _Hand of Midas_ continued offering cover fire with their decent array of point-defense guns and anti-fighter missiles. Soon enough all ships were accounted for and the UNSC fleet breaks contact from the _Divine Harbinger_ in an effort to safely jump into slipspace. What was odd though was that the covenant warship did not pursue at all despite having a major advantage over the numerically superior human fleet. The pelican troop bay doors opened shortly after the hangar became air-pressurized and everyone got off with the marines going first followed up by the pilots, then the girls and Piplup, and finally the SPARTAN that everyone risked their lives to save.

May and Dawn were shocked to see how massive the hangar was compared to any small town they've seen back on the surface, the massive room was filled with vehicles small and large, those large black fighters that protected them on their way to the cruiser, then hundreds of maintenance workers and armed personnel moving along about their business but there would be those few who stopped what they were doing and just watch the girls with uneasy eyes as if they were not to be trusted. Then their eyes moved to the SPARTAN who looked like he literally went through hell and back and begun to applaud his return home.

A marine warrant officer approached James and reported "The captain would like to see you on the bridge SPARTAN"

"Of course, come along girls" James replied taking the girls along with him

A woman's voice called out over the cruiser's intercom system "All hands prepare for slipspace jump"

The _Cold Steel _and _Hand of Midas_ reached a safe distance from the idle covenant battlecruiser and initiated their onboard _Shaw-Fukijawa Translight Engine_. Moment afterwards a large blue portal with a black center ripped open in front of the human ships and allowed passage into the dimensions of slipspace. Once the ships made it inside, the portals themselves closed and vanished leaving no trace behind.

**Please leave your comments and thoughts. Thank you.**


	29. Back into service

**Unforgotten**

**Chapter 29**

"**Back into Service"**

[March 19th, 2552]

It was a good ten minute stroll through the long corridors of the _Halcyon-class Cruiser 'Cold Steel' _as the group made their way to the bulkhead door that leads into the ship's bridge. The girls took in all the sights even though there wasn't much to show as James gave them a brief tour of all the decks they went through on their way to the bridge.

May asked "So how big is this ship?"

James answered "One-point-seventeen kilometers long from bow to stern and about three-hundred-fifty-two meters wide. It's pretty big no doubt but it is definitely not the largest ship the UNSC has to offer trust me"

"So if there are more of these ships out there then why did they only send one and a smaller ship?" Dawn wondered

"We're about to find out Dawn. While I'm talking with the captain I would appreciate it if you three showed respect. The captain is a bit sensitive about people who don't show respect to his ship and crew" James added in his concern

They finally reached the door that was guarded by two marines on the sides armed with assault rifles as usual; one marine stepped out of position and gently raised a hand as an order to stop, the group stopped and the marine looks down at the girls then back up to the SPARTAN.

"I'm sorry sir, they're not allowed on the bridge. Captain's orders" the marine states with authority

"Don't worry about them they're my responsibility, if something happens then I'll gladly take the blame" James replied with confidence

"Your call SPARTAN . . . I doubt that the captain will take kindly to this" the marine calmly states as he enters a key code into the keypad by the door.

The door opens allowing the group to walk onto the cruiser's bridge that was brimming with officers and equipment. Nearly every personnel on the bridge went quiet as they watched the SPARTAN and his unauthorized guests slowly walk calmly through the tight spaces towards the front. There was a man standing by himself behind a glass wall displaying a tactical map of the surrounding region of space, his hands were folded together behind his back as a sign of discipline and authority. James stopped just feet away from him with the girls and Piplup standing behind him quietly waiting for the two to start talking.

"I thought I made it clear that your . . . 'guests' were not authorized to come onto the bridge SPARTAN" the captain firmly spoke with a disappointed tone as he stared into the bright blue spectrum of light that is slipspace.

"With respect sir I –" James began to argue

The captain abruptly cuts the SPARTAN off "I don't care what you have to say, you know better than to disobey orders"

May became frustrated with the captain's rude behavior towards her friend and decided to do something about it. She nods towards Dawn and Piplup and the three pushes passed James who tried to stop them but it was too late as May puts her foot down which caught the captain's attention.

May spoke firmly "Why are you being a mean to James!?"

"Yeah!" Dawn added

The captain turned around and stared down at the girls with his eyes cold and unforgiving with no emotion at all. The girls however held their ground against him, the crew watched quietly since it was a rarity that someone would stand up against the captain.

The captain glances at James and said "You need to keep your guests on a leash, I didn't come all this way just to get a couple of disrespectful children"

"And I didn't survive these last two months just to get this kind of treatment from you captain" James argued defiantly

"Honestly SPARTAN where did you find these girls in the beginning? More importantly why did you bring them aboard my ship!? They're better off back on the surface!" the captain's voice roared

"IT WAS EITHER US OR THE BRUTES WHAT DO YOU THINK!?" James's voice boomed with rage over the captain's nearly startling everyone on the bridge

"ENOUGH!" a female voice roared over the intercom systems

Moments afterwards a small blue hologram displaying as a young woman wearing a naval uniform appeared on a pedestal next to Dawn who jumped in shock. It was clear that the hologram was severely agitated from the shouting match she just ended.

"I am so sick and tired of you two bickering constantly! Half the time I wish I was on a different ship or I go rampant!" the woman clearly states frustratingly

"Whoa . . . who are you?" Dawn asked almost transfixed by the woman's appearance

The woman calmed down and introduced herself "I am Cierra, the ship's AI. I run all of the major systems aboard this ship and you are?"

"My name is Dawn and this is my partner, Piplup"

"Pip Piplup!" Piplup chirped cheerfully

"And my name is May, pleasure to meet you"

Cierra nodded in acknowledgment "Likewise ladies. Captain Marcus Kleinberg, I thought your manners were taught from your mother . . . not some drunk who got robbed of all his money"

Several crewmembers giggled and snickered as James couldn't help but grin underneath his helmet as the captain sighed in frustration and apologized "I'm sorry"

Cierra smiled "Good, now that we're no longer at each other's throats. James you are dismissed, head down to S-Deck and return to your quarters, you can take your guests with you . . . oh and tell Baron that he needs to stop fiddling with my server logistics"

The SPARTAN gave a grateful nod and replied "Yes Ma'am . . . I'll work up a report for you soon"

"Appreciate it" Cierra said as her avatar dispersed into small blue fragments and disappeared

The group began to leave the bridge leaving the captain and the bridge crew back to their duties. James realized that the girls were upset from the captain's behavior but it was just his way of instilling order on his ship, it may not be the best method but it works nonetheless. It was another fifteen minute walk through the ship until the group finally made it to S-Deck which was built for the use of SPARTANs; they came to a pair of reinforced hatches and waited as James enters the key code into keypad allowing the doors to open and grant entry into the main armory. The armory consisted of two levels, the lower for storing weapons and heavy ordnance and the upper for maintaining and equipping MJOLNIR armor configurations. A deck operator gestured to James as an order to come to them and prepare for armor-segregation.

"Jesus James . . . you look like you got beat down by a hunter" the operator comments with shock after seeing how much damage the SPARTAN's MJOLNIR armor has sustained over the past two months

"What's a hunter?" May asked wondering what the operator meant

The operator answers with carefully chosen words as not to frighten them "Hunters are . . . well they're pretty big and strong, they carry a large cannon on their right arm and a large shield on their left"

Another operator adds "They're all scary and angry and they like to smash things"

"Have you fought a hunter before James?" Dawn asked

"Several times . . . they may be strong but they're not invincible" James answered speaking from experience

"Right well let's get this pile of twisted metal off of you. You girls may want to stand back for a moment, it won't take long" the operator states with a hint of fatherly care

The SPARTAN and the two operators step onto a platform that held a large ring combined with some mechanical arms that can be manipulated by human control. James steps into two small mechanical steps that locked his feet into position once he stepped inside them and grasped two other extensions with his hands which then utilized special clamps and locked themselves around the hands, he nodded towards one of the another operator and began his work behind a glass monitor with holographic displays that activated the ring causing it to tilt backwards. Another operator and his colleague then took hold of the mechanical arms reached for James's chest armor; they guided the arms towards the strip of armor that lay underneath the SPARTAN's arms finding what looked like a specialized keyhole within the strips. They then inserted the tips of the arms into the keyholes and squeezed a trigger causing the arms to initiate the unlocking procedure, the arms recoiled backwards and hissed out pressurized air and when the operators pulled the mechanical arms out, James's chest armor simply broke apart in two pieces and fell to the floor. Next automated arms armed with an unlocking mechanism similar to the ones that the operators used came into play as they carefully searched for keyholes along James's arms and legs using infrared sensors, shortly one after another the arms found their targets and surgically inserted themselves into the corresponding keyholes. Each arm jerked backwards as they unlocked the rest of the armor then removed themselves and returned to their normal positions above the ring as the rest of James's armor simply fell apart revealing more of his bodysuit underneath. Finally the ring began tilting back to its original point of axis and releases the SPARTAN's hands by retracting the clamps, James waited for the hidden mechanism beneath his feet to detach the boots and let him walk out, and to finish the procedure two mechanical clamps came down and grasped the SPARTAN's helmet and slowly takes it off.

The girls watched James's transformation from a seven foot super-soldier armed that was outfitted with the most advance armor to a six foot human being that was only covered by a black bodysuit. The suit itself perfectly conforms to the body shape of James obviously showing the SPARTAN's muscle toned body as the results of intense training and augmentations. One of the operators hands James a pair of pants and black boots for him to put on plus his soft-case that was detached from his armor, when James dressed himself he walks over to the girls and gestures with his hand for them to follow. They were moments away from the hatch that led out of the armory when it opened and a woman that measured at five and a half feet tall with short red hair in a black suit similar to James's walks in, James stopped dead his tracks as he and the other person stared at each other utter shock and disbelief.

". . . James?" the woman asked with shock

" . . . Rose . . ." James calmly said not believing this chance meeting as much as Rose

Dawn takes a step forward and asked "You know each other?"

James and Rose just continued staring at each other quietly until May nudged James in the side which made him snap out of his shock and introduced them to each other "Everyone this is Rose seven-seven. Rose . . . meet May, Dawn, and Piplup"

Rose slowly took her eyes from James and towards the girls as she kindly said with a hint of uncertainty "Hi there . . . nice to meet you all here"

May noticed how similar Rose's suit was to James's and asked "You're a SPARTAN just like James, aren't you?"

"Yep . . . in fact James and I were partners a little over a decade ago. Heck I'm the only one who was willing to work with him!" Rose states

James asked "What are you doing here Rose?"

"Well, I heard that _Cold Steel_ lost a SPARTAN two months ago and ONI requested that I replace that SPARTAN. I wasn't told that it was you . . . I haven't seen you since New Harmony . . . what happened?"

"We can talk about that in a moment . . . first let's head back to my quarters. The girls have been through quite a bit just an hour ago"

It was twenty-four minutes later when the group reached James's door that led into his personal quarters. He inserts his personal key code into the keypad and the door opened with a light hiss of hydraulics, he gestures with his hand allowing the girls to enter first. May and Dawn looked around the room with awe and curiosity. The room was a fairly large enough for all five of them to comfortably stay in, May and Dawn sat on James's low level bed filled with a special gel designed for comfort, Rose took a metal stool from a corner and sat not too far from the others next to a pedestal that AIs use, and James takes up a seat by his personal terminal that utilizes a holographic screen similar to the one the operators used back down on S-Deck.

James called out "Baron . . . you here?"

On the pedestal a hologram figure appeared looking like the famous German general Erwin Rommel and happily spoke with a German accent "Jawohl . . . it is good to see you again James"

"Likewise Baron . . . Cierra wanted me to tell you to stop messing with her server logistic systems by the way"

Baron chuckled "You know how easily Cierra gets crazy about it . . . it is too much fun ja!?"

Rose cleared her throat "Ahem . . ."

Baron turned around facing the girls and said "Ah yes, hello frau Rose it is good to see you again . . . who are these two lovely fräulein?"

James introduced the girls to baron "Baron this is May, Dawn, and Dawn's partner Piplup. Girls this is Baron my partner AI"

Dawn happily greets the AI "Hi there Baron, it's nice to meet you"

"Likewise my dear fräulein" Baron said with a smile

May asked curiously "What does that mean?"

"What, fräulein? It means 'young lady' in German . . . fräulein" Baron explained with satisfaction

James then said "Alright Baron, that's enough sweet talk for today . . . what did I miss since I disappeared?"

"Everything has been updated to your terminal . . . you can look at them right now if you wish" Baron answered nodding towards the terminal behind James.

James turns around and begins reading the reports as everyone else began to chatter about something he wasn't really paying attention to. He uses his hands and directs the multiple holographic screens as if it was a touch screen; he found dated reports from the point he disappeared from the ship two months ago. As expected, the Covenant had torn through several more human colonies leaving only two major systems left in humanity's control, the Epsilon Eridani system home to the fortress world Reach, and Sol home to the cradle of humanity. . . Earth.

James heard May ask with concern "Why does the captain have to be so mean towards James?"

Rose answered with carelessness "Yeah the captain can be a total di- . . . I-I mean . . . he's just rough around the edges that's all."

"How rough?" Dawn asked.

"Like sandpaper" Baron comments.

James turned around and states with his usual calm tone "If there's one thing you should know about the captain is that despite how rough he gets with people . . . he's only doing it for the best of this ship and crew. Even then he co—" his voice was cut off as Cierra appeared on the terminal behind him.

"SPARTAN one-twenty-one?" Cierra asked as she displays her avatar on the screen.

"Yes Cierra? What can I do for you?" James asked with decent hospitality towards his unexpected guest.

"The captain wishes to speak with you in the war room, all of you" Cierra states firmly

James glances back at May and Dawn then back to Cierra "All of us?"

"All of you" the AI repeats suggesting she wasn't lying.

Baron buts into the conversation "Hello frauen Cierra . . . still beautiful as ever I assume?"

Cierra chuckled lightly and somewhat sinisterly "Hahaha yeah no thanks to your interventions on my systems. Let's see how well you manage with a Garuda-class virus software uploaded into your core matrix the next time you decide to mess with me."

"Oh . . . snap" Rose mutters with shock in response to Cierra's threat.

Baron tried to apologize "Forgive me frauen; you know I was just only joking around ja?"

Cierra ignored Baron's plead as she directs her focus back to James "Meet the captain in five."

"We'll be there" James replied as he watched Cierra disappear from his terminal screen.

The group left James's quarters and made their way towards the cruiser's war room located somewhere along the mid-deck of the ship. It took about four minutes for the group to finally reach the room and enter. The war room itself was fairly dark with the only true light source is a large circular holographic projection table in the center of the room showing a blank blue sphere, everything else were dim blips and flashes that shows the equipment hard at work maintaining other varying systems and functions. Captain Kleinberg stood on the far end of the table with a short but fully combat ready Orbital Drop Shock Trooper with the helmet's visor black thus preventing anyone from seeing the trooper's face. Rose and James stood next to each other while May, Dawn, and Piplup stayed close to James's side.

The captain cleared his throat "Ahem . . . Good afternoon SPARTANs, you're probably wondering why I called you here."

"You have an assignment for us I take it" Rose states knowing that this was too predictable.

"Yes . . . normally I would have let the Covenant go about their business on a world we are not familiar with but . . ."

The captain glances at the young girls then turned his attention back to the SPARTANs "But clearly due to some obvious reasons I can't do that . . . that is why we are going to stick it to the Covenant here but first we need information about the world we'll be fighting on . . . and that is where you two will come in" he finishes as he now acknowledges the girls' presence and small significance to the UNSC.

May frowned at the captain and asked firmly "What do you want from us?"

The captain sighed for a moment then explained "First off I would like to apologize for my behavior from earlier . . . I was just under a lot of stress about our current situation. Second is that I need your knowledge about your home. I'm looking for continents, regions, oceans, anything that can help us get around your world . . . in other words I'm looking for a map."

May reached into her fanny pack and pulled out a handheld pokénav, she walked around the table passing the silent ODST who did not move and presented the pokénav to the captain who then carefully takes it out of her hand. The captain then takes a small connection cable from the table and plugged it into the device's port, Cierra then automatically copied the data inside the pokénav and transferred the duplicate data and uploaded them into the ship's data storage. The blank blue sphere then came to life as multiple landmasses and oceans appeared on the sphere thus becoming a holographic projection of the pokémon world.

"Much better . . . thank you" the captain said calmly as he hands May her pokénav back.

Dawn took a step forward and asked "What is this assignment you're talking about?"

The captain answered the question but remained focused on the SPARTANs "During our brief incursion in orbit of this world, we detected massive amounts of covenant activity on the surface as well as a second covenant hull classification in orbit . . . we now have an assault carrier on our hands."

Rose asked "Can we take on a cruiser and a carrier?"

The captain replied grimly "Not likely . . . but for now they are not our concern. Right now we need to slow the covenant's advance on the surface until we can take it to them in space with the use of nuclear weapons."

The girls didn't know what a nuclear weapon was but for some reason they didn't like it at all, James saw their discomfort and calmly protested "With respect sir . . . I don't think the utilization of nuclear warfare will be advisable, especially with the unique nature of this world."

"Is that so SPARTAN? Care to explain?" the captain asked wondering why a SPARTAN is against the use of such powerful weapons on a superior foe.

James explains with care "The radiation fallout from a _shiva-class nuclear warhead_ would severely damage the indigenous species here and the human population as well."

The captain took that into consideration then resumed his briefing "Noted SPARTAN. Back to the briefings, the heavy chatter inside the covenant battle-net suggests there is a large base of operations on the surface in the so-called 'Johto Region' . . . You SPARTANs will lead a fireteam of ODSTs lead by our lieutenant here into the region via pods and render that base inoperable. Are you clear on your orders?"

Both SPARTANs gave a salute and replied firmly "Yes sir"

The captain grinned and ordered "Good . . . you will be dropping in fifteen mikes. Gear up and get ready"

The SPARTANs nodded in confirmation and began walking out with the girls until the captain made his final statement "James . . . due to your experience on this world, you will be leading all ground combat operations personally . . . am I understood?"

James nodded quietly "Understood" and walked out with others.

**Please leave your comments and thoughts. Thank you.**


	30. Operation is go

**Unforgotten**

**Chapter 30**

"**Operation is go"**

[March 19th, 2552]

"Why can't we go with you!?" Dawn protested as James and Rose step onto their platforms to receive their armor.

"Because this is a combat operation and you know what that means" James explained as the ring tilts to begin attaching a newer variant of the Mk. V MJOLNIR armor.

"Aww c'mon! You know we can handle ourselves!" Dawn continues

James maintains his calm attitude as a pair of mechanical arms begins attaching armor to his legs "Look I know you can. If I had a choice I would honestly think about."

"THINK ABOUT IT!? JAMES!" Dawn was furious now knowing that even her friend wouldn't let them come along.

"Please listen! If something happens to you down there . . . I don't know what to do with myself . . ." James states with an uneasy tone almost .

"James? Are you actually having feelings!?" Rose asks in bewilderment as she has her armor being placed.

"We'll talk about that later, for now let's just please get through this without any more arguing" James begs as the ring now starts on the arms and shoulders.

May who was standing by Dawn tries to calm her down "Look Dawn I want to go too but it's too dangerous for us . . . maybe there'll be another time, right James?"

The ring came back to its original point of axis and two small arms slowly lower an updated and more robust version of the Mk. V E.O.D. helmet and places it on James who was now fully armored once again. The platform disengages the locks allowing the seven foot SPARTAN to walk off the platform and down to the girls, Rose was completed as well with her full black camouflage pattern, camouflage netting around her neck, her combat knife at waist height underneath her left arm, and a prototype model of the Mk. Vl helmet system that was issued to very few SPARTAN-lls, Rose herself included. Now standing at six and a half feet tall, Rose walks over next to James to get a word in the argument.

Rose softens her tone much like a mother to a child "Listen Dawn . . . I know you have a tight bond with James and you want to be at his side I understand. But there are times where they have to do things on their own."

James decides to try and compromise "Tell you what . . . I'll have Baron set the terminal up so that you two can watch via our helmet cameras before I take him with me, alright?"

Dawn sighed and replied grudgingly "Mmm . . . alright."

An deck operator approaches James with the repaired pokénav device saying "I've took the liberty of replacing some burnt out wires and other circuitry units in whatever this thing is . . . here you go SPARTAN."

"Thank you" James replies as he attaches the device to his left gauntlet

The group walked onto a nearby mechanical lift and began their slow descent down to the lower level of the armory so the SPARTANs could grab their weapons.

On their way down, May asks "How long will you be down there?"

Rose answered sincerely "Sometime till the morning . . . we'll have to make a two mile hike from where we'll land to the Covenant base."

The mechanical lift reached the bottom allowing the SPARTANs to walk out and begin grabbing what they need. Rose reaches for her personal _M392 DMR_ and begins loading it, James had already slung a _SSR99 AM_ rifle around his right shoulder and picks up a _Ma5K Carbine_ outfitted with an optical scope and a suppressor for stealthy kills, whereas Rose takes a pair of _M7 Caseless SMGs_ and attaches suppressors on the barrels. The group then heads back up the lift and out of the armory back into James's quarters. Several minutes after, Baron had already set up the terminal settings and has full control to cut transmission once the actual fighting starts sparing the girls of the horrors of war. James then takes Baron's chip out and plugs the chip into the back of his helmet. The two SPARTANs then leaves the girls in James's quarters so that they won't be bothered by anyone else on the ship.

May sat down on the chair in front of the terminal and began to watch the screen as Dawn pulls up a stool for her and Piplup to sit on. The terminal was set so that the girls could switch between James's helmet and Rose's so they could get two different points of views. It wasn't till minutes later when the two SPARTANs entered the pod bay that was filled with six ODSTs and the quiet lieutenant himself.

Through the terminal's speaker systems Rose's voice came through with very little static "All right troopers are you ready!?"

"Hooah!" the troopers cheered in unison.

All of the ODSTs were armed with silenced SMGs but there were three who carried a secondary squad support weapon, one of them carried a _BR55 Battle Rifle_ for precision fire, the second was carrying a _M247 MG_ configured for handheld use, and the third carried the destructive _M41 SSR MAV/AW Rocket Launcher_ on his back.

Rose makes a comment to the trooper carrying the rocket "Compensating for something trooper?"

Several troopers snickered while others just burst into laughter for several moments until James's voice spoke with sheer authority "Alright troopers . . . saddle up and get ready for a hard drop."

The ODSTs were still laughing to an extent as they walked towards their respective pods and climb aboard.

Captain Kleinberg's voice spoke into the team's helmet comms "Vanguard Actual to Vanguard one do you copy?"

James replies back into his comms "I read you Actual . . ."

The captain proceeded with a quick intelligence briefing "You will be dropping in exactly five minutes; the _Hand of Midas_ is already in system and has lured several Covenant patrol parties away from your entry vector. Weather reports also indicate that you will be dropping hot into a severe thunderstorm . . . hopefully you can use that to your advantage."

"Acknowledged . . . " James replied with his calm and monotone voice.

_Cold Steel_ was on the verge of exiting slipspace in high orbit above the planet; all personnel were running to their battle stations in preparation for any possible hostile contact with the Covenant that is most likely lurking nearby. Moments afterwards in normal space, a slipspace rupture ripped open allowing the Halcyon cruiser to charge out of the warp at full speed, near instantly long-range sensors detected the presence of Murdok' Va's _RCS-Class Battlecruiser _and the monstrous _CAS-Class Assault Carrier_ approximately forty kilometers from _Cold Steel's_ exit point.

A bridge officer reports "Sir! We have strike craft inbound and that carrier is moving on to an intercept course vector setting speed at seventy-nine knots."

The captain realized that they would only have a few minutes before the seraphs would begin their attack, he wasn't worried about the carrier for it would be too late before _Cold Steel _would re-enter slipspace. The one thing that bothered him though was why the cruiser was not the one attacking for it was much faster than its much larger brother.

He quickly asks "And the cruiser?"

"Holding position and withholding its fighters" the officer answers back as he looks on the screen showing different blips on a tactical map display.

The captain gave his first order "Very well, Helmsman set speed at eighty-five knots and change course about forty-six degrees port hold altitude at six-hundred and fifty-two kilometers."

"Aye captain" the helmsman responded.

The cruiser was now entering the exosphere of the planet's atmosphere high above the reported thunderstorm and started to maintain altitude with seraph fighters closing in fast, almost immediately the cruiser's point defense weapons turned and open fired blanketing a five hundred yard radius around the ship in thick heavy flak and gunfire. A majority of the attacking seraphs stayed outside the heavy flak while the very few bold ones darted through the gunfire and explosions in hopes of landing a clean hit with their small plasma torpedoes. May, Dawn, and Piplup were fortunate to be away from the outer hull but despite that they were still able to hear the fierce firepower of the cruiser and feel the occasional rocking as a plasma torpedo slams into the hull with surprisingly little effect do to how small and insignificant the seraphs weapons were against the cruiser's thick titanium armor. From the ship's bridge the crew can see the night sky being filled with illuminating flak rounds detonating in the distance and bright orange tracer rounds dart off into the distance.

The captain ordered calmly as a pair of seraph fighters fly passed the bridge with unmatched speed "Cierra start the timer . . . when they are off ship I want these fighters off of us and calculate a slipspace jump to the rendezvous point with the _Midas_."

"Yes sir . . . starting timer now and assuming direct control of all defensive weapons" Cierra states with a calm attitude towards the intense situation.

James's HUD brought up a small box labeled with fifteen seconds and watched it countdown to the point of mission start. He was well aware that the girls are seeing the countdown as well, he was also aware that they could hear anything he hears. Ten seconds left, James performs one last check of the interior of his _Single Occupant Exoatmospheric Insertion Vehicle _or _SOEIV drop pod_ for short, his weapons were secured on each side of him, his seat straps were fastened well together as well, and the pod's door were also secured firmly. Five seconds left and a little onboard speaker system began making the distinctive _'beep'_ sound for every last second of the countdown.

"Here we go Vanguard!" James calls out calmly knowing that everyone including the girls had heard him say those last words on the ship.

"Is it a bad time to mention that I am afraid of heights?" Baron asks as he checks the high altitude they will be dropping from.

_Beep . . . beep . . . beep . . . BEEP . . ._

The pod jerked as the large mechanical clamps above lets go allowing gravity to grab hold of the pod and make its descent. A total of eight pods were released from the cruiser in the middle of the thick firefight in the air towards the surface below. Every pod shook slightly as they plummet to the ground at terminal speed, it took several moments for the raging thunderstorm below to come into view through everyone's window. The pods reached the altitude of three thousand feet and automatically deployed the top exterior panels of the pod to act as a drag-type chute, thus slowing the rapid descent downward. Rose felt the pod jerk as it automatically deployed its drag-chute and the pod itself shook pretty harshly but this was normal for everyone. They were now entering the top of the cumulonimbus clouds that are normally associated with severe weather like this, the pods' trajectory and velocity were not deterred by the storm's strong winds and heavy rain as they continue their descent, lightning bolts would jump across the sky and occasionally too close to the pods for comfort. The pods broke through the lower portion of the storm clouds and the surface came into view, they were entering a heavily forested area with a small mountain range off to the north, fifty feet till impact and the pods' braking rockets activated thus slowing the descent even further till all eight pods made a successful landfall several meters apart from each other.

May, Dawn, and Piplup were watching through their friends' helmet cameras when they had their breath taken after watching the spectacular scenery of the drop, they then switched to James's camera as he waited for the hatch to automatically blow apart away from the pod but a screen on the SPARTAN's left flare up red showing [WARNING: AUTOMATED BLASTING CAPS DAMAGED . . . PLEASE ARM MANUAL EXPLOSIVE BOLTS], James did so and armed all three bolts resulting in a secondary blast throwing the hatch clean off nearly ten yards away. The SPARTAN took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, he then climbed out of the dry cold pod into the pouring warm rain, as he steps off the pod he noticed his boots must have sunk several inches into the muddy ground, he dismissed the thought and retrieved his weapons from the pod, he slings the sniper rifle around his right arm and takes his _Ma5K Carbine_ and pulls the charging bolt to chamber the first round. The girls then switched the camera view to Rose who was now kicking the hatch relentlessly as she muttered something to herself that the girls could not hear fortunately. The automatic blasting caps failed to detonate and after arming the manual explosive bolts even they failed to detonate, she continued to slam the hatch with her foot hoping that she was slowly breaking the hinges or something to help get the hatch off. Somewhere around the thirteenth kick in a row, the hatch finally came loose, tempted to try one more time Rose sent her foot like a bullet and broke the hatch clean off the pod, what she didn't realize was that James was now underneath the hatch presumably trying to pull the hatch off but did it at the wrong time. James throws the hatch off and stood back up with his weapons, Rose retrieves her weapons and turns to find that the six ODSTs were with James ready to move out. Several Troopers chuckled at what happened but their silent lieutenant stared at them and the troopers quickly stopped, James signaled with his hand and the entire eight man team began their long trek north towards the Covenant base of operations.

The girls continued watching the team traversed through the forest as the storm rages on, the rain intensified and was now something similar to a typhoon but the team continued without delay. Suddenly voices came through plus some minor static due to the severe weather.

"This storm is going to be the death of me!" a trooper complains out loud but his voice was drowned out by the heavy rain.

"Ah quiet down Mark, we've been through worse and you know it" another trooper states with a firm voice.

"Oh yeah? When?" Mark asked with a raised eyebrow as he climbs over an exposed tree root.

The other trooper walks around a large rock and answered "Back on Arcadia a few years ago remember? We got caught up in that one storm and we were bogged down for a month."

Mark replied "Oh yeah . . . That was a total bi-"

Rose quickly interrupted the trooper before he could finish that statement "Hey watch that mouth . . . you forget that certain people are watching and listening."

Mark glanced at the Rose and argued "What those kids? Hey one-twenty-one who are they exactly anyways?"

James remained silent for several moments as he surveys a nearby clearing then spoke in his infamous calm monotone voice "They saved my life a couple of times . . . you can say I count them as part of the team."

A loud roar echoed through the rain and forced the team to aim their weapons towards their left, James slowly signals with his left hand 'Move up'. The eight man team then slowly advances towards where the roar came from, one trooper comments that it sounded like a brute but James wanted to be sure before he pulled the trigger. They came to a set of trees closely packed near each other and gave the team the perfect spot to get behind, Rose was the first to glance out into a vast open field surrounded by trees and what she saw made her lower her SMG in awe and wonder. Seconds afterwards the rest of the team began peeking out from the trees and found a large herd of what looked like rhinos covered in thick grey rocky plates huddled together to protect themselves from the powerful weather

Rose quietly asks without taking her eyes off of the pack of rhinos "James . . . what are they?"

James crouches down beside Rose and raises his left arm which held the pokénav/pokédex and scanned the creatures.

The pokédex then spoke in a light monotone voice "Rhyhorn, the Spikes Pokémon. Rhyhorn is known for its physical power and its considerable offensive and defensive skills."

A trooper comments "So . . . they're rhinos with special powers so to speak."

Another trooper calmly spoke while still watching the herd "Guess so . . . hate to be the poor idiot going against one of those."

"It would be very interesting if I could examine one up close" Baron adds with wonder and curiosity.

James allowed the team several moments to watch the herd in awe then said "Alright, let's get back to work."

One by one the troopers began to follow James's lead but Rose still crouched there next to the tree because she couldn't take her eyes off them. These were the first wild pokémon she had ever seen, she then felt a hand on her left shoulder and looked up to see James there with his right hand on her.

"Come on . . . there'll be plenty more to see, trust me" James quietly comments.

Rose nodded and slowly stood up as to not make a sound and startle the rhyhorns, she then followed James with the rest of the team and resumed heading towards the Covenant base.

They were slowly moving ever so closer to the base as the team hiked through the woods. A trooper climbed up a large rock embedded in the ground and casually leaped off of it onto the ground; unfortunately he landed on something entirely different. A large squawk rang out and startled the team who then turned and raised their weapons towards the point of origins; they found the clumsy trooper slowly getting up rubbing the back of his helmet when something large pecked him in the back and forced him back into the mud.

"OW! Hey what's the big . . . aw crap" the trooper cried out as he turned around and faced his unexpected adversary.

The trooper was unexpectedly faced by a large three-headed ostrich-like creature that had a menacing glare in each face; the others slowly backed away from the bird with their weapons still trained on it hoping it won't lash out and attack. Rose was the first to lower her weapon and nudged James's arm suggesting that he should defuse the situation before someone gets hurt. James raises his pokédex and scans the now aggressive pokémon to see if there was a way to resolve the problem.

"Dodrio, the three-headed bird pokémon. Dodrio's three heads represents joy, sorrow, and anger" the pokédex reports much to James's displeasure.

James quickly heard his comms unit beep twice, a small box appeared on his HUD stating that it is coming from his own personal terminal.

He taps his comms unit and calmly said "Talk to me . . ."

May's voice came through with minor interference "James you need to feed it something, that should calm them down."

"Like what a berry?" James asks.

Dawn's voice came through "Yeah . . . see if you can find a berry bush close by!"

James looks around and luckily found a bush full of oran berries just several feet behind the ODST lieutenant who still had his SMG aimed at one of Dodrio's head. He slowly sidesteps towards the bush while still facing the aggressor; he then managed to pick three berries for it and took a step towards Dodrio. One of the bird's head immediately turned towards James and watched him carefully and aggressively, that is until James presented the berries in his left hand. The head squawked cheerfully which attracted the other two heads, while Dodrio was now focused on the berries James hints to the frightened trooper to slowly back away. The trooper does so carefully and everyone watched as each head picked one berry from James's hand and happily enjoyed their midnight snack, James then thought it was a good idea to seal the deal and gently caressed one of its' heads. His left gloved hand gently went through Dodrio's feathers and Dodrio happily chirped as a sign of accepting an apology, the team lowered their weapons and backed away knowing that Dodrio was no longer a threat as it began to lay back down and fall back to sleep.

"Nice . . . somehow I always knew you were a softie" Rose comments with a sarcastic chuckle.

"Ja . . . who knew?" Baron adds.

James simply grins and quickly returns his focus to the mission as he signals with his hand for the squad to move out leaving Dodrio in its peaceful slumber.

It was about another several minutes when the team finally arrived at the outskirts of the fairly large Covenant base, the team hid near a cluster of trees sitting perfectly on the ledge of a thirteen foot cliff. The base was bustling with activity despite the storm's rage over the area, numerous unggoy workers traveled back and forth tending to equipment and vehicles, kig-yar guards traveled in pairs armed with shield gauntlets and small firearms and the occasional sniper perched up in one of the watch towers held by a gravity lift, and to top it all off there was a contingent of jiralhanae warriors roaming about giving orders and often antagonizing one of the lesser species. James watched with disgust as s brute casually walks by underneath the group at the foot of the cliff, a trooper then pats on James's shoulder and points to the far end of the base, the SPARTAN crouched and utilized his built-in binoculars and zoomed in onto the point of interest. There was a large prisoner cell block located just outside the base's command structure, it consisted of several cells with their energy barriers online, James zoomed in at the maximum range and clearly identified that the prisoners inside were a mix of humans and pokémon. Of course everyone knew what the brutes will eventually do to their prisoners, all the more reason to take this base out of commission and cause as much damage to the enemy force here as possible.

**Please leave your comments and thoughts. Thank you.**


	31. Commander Thraxus

**Unforgotten**

**Chapter 31**

"**Commander Thraxus"**

[March 19th, 2552]

The group sat quietly in the dark pouring rain as they carefully studied the Covenant base and its occupants, it was shortly before midnight from what James was reading from his HUD timer. He crouched there quietly as he hears Rose's voice speaking over comms back to the ship.

"Sir we have confirmed sightings of prisoners both human and indigenous please advise" Rose reports

There was a moment of silence until Captain Kleinberg's voice came through "Acknowledged seven-seven, your mission parameters have not changed the slightest, demo that base and move to the designated rendezvous point with evac."

One of the ODSTs spoke into his comms with concern "Sir there are innocent people down there . . ."

They all heard the captain's deep sigh then said "The civilians are now considered a second objective, the destruction of this base is still first priority. Get to it team."

The captain signed off allowing the group to form up and strategize their plan of attack. It was soon decided that James would remain in cover to provide sniper support while the others split into two teams with Rose leading two troopers into the base from the west and the lieutenant leading his three troopers from the west. Rose's team would move towards the prison cells and attempt a rescue while the lieutenant's team set the remote charges on the few methane refineries found throughout the base, James takes out his rifle and sets the built-in bipod onto a small rock, sets the visual feed to nighttime, turns the dials to the appropriate range, and pulls the charging handle automatically loading the first round into the chamber.

May, Dawn, and Piplup watched through James's helmet camera as he pulls the bolt back and takes aim at a kig-yar sniper posted in one of the watchtowers, they felt like their hearts stopped as they waited for the first shot to ring out, they heard James take a deep breath and exhale several times.

After exhaling one last time, James was as calm as he could ever be before an inevitable fight and ordered with an unmatched sense of calm "Baron . . . kill the feed."

The terminal screen immediately went black then the emblem of the UNSC returned to the screen. May sat back in the chair hoping that the ground team will be safe while Dawn and Piplup sat down on James's bed to rest. Dawn takes her white cap off and began searching through her bag to find her comb, after finding what she was looking for she began combing her blue hair for the time being.

May continued staring at the UNSC emblem as she asks Dawn "Think they'll be fine down there?"

Dawn answered as she combed her hair "Of course they will fine, they were trained for this remember?"

"Yeah but . . . something is different about this."

"Like what?"

May then explained her reason of concern "As far as we know about Murdok' Va is that he's very subtle and calm, plus his focus has been around Hoenn. The base they're at is massive and seemed ready to attack right from the heart of Johto . . . that doesn't sound like Murdok' at all."

Dawn hadn't really thought of that as she comments "No . . . no it doesn't."

May continued with her expressed concern "And did you see any of Murdok's kind through the camera? Because I didn't."

Dawn fully agrees with May's theory "No I guess not . . . think it has to do with that carrier the captain mentioned earlier?"

"Possibly, I hope not." May said with great worry for the ground team that must be already engaging the enemy.

Dawn finished combing her hair and places the comb back into her bag; she then sets the bag on the floor next to the bed and laid back with Piplup. At first they weren't aware of it until Dawn and Piplup looked up at the ceiling above the bed.

Dawn called out quietly "May . . ."

May turned the chair around facing Dawn and Piplup who were looking up at the ceiling, she followed their gaze until she found that the entire portion of the ceiling above the bed was covered with pieces of paper. They got a better look and saw that the papers had drawings on them, everything from landscapes and drawings of a man. May got of her chair and walked towards the bed to get a better look at the drawings, she suddenly noticed a small book made of leather wrapped around with a string on the SPARTAN's drawer as she passed it. The book seemed really warn out judging from the scratches and usage over the years, May picks up the book and untied the string allowing her to view the pages, she flipped the leather book cover and began examining the first page. She sat down between Dawn and Piplup letting them see what she sees.

The first page had a drawing of a prosperous city with ships heading up to orbit in the background, the view appeared it came from somewhere up high like in a tall building because the drawing also included people down on the sidewalks far below, and finally they noticed small writing at the top left corner of the page which read "**Arcadia, 2528**."

"I didn't know James draws" Dawn comments with surprise

"Neither did I . . ." May adds as she turns to the second page

The descriptive detail James has placed into these drawings were unbelievably realistic, the second page was labeled "**Arcadia, 2531**". The drawing showed a dark figure lying in the heavy rain down on the ground wielding a long barreled rifle close to a blown out wall overlooking a city street, in the background pillars of smoke inhabited the skies above the city with an unusual ship hovering over it firing a beam of destructive energy downwards. The girls soon realized that through James's drawings that they were witnessing the Covenant glassing of a human world, they felt sorry for the people who lost their lives in the war and the families that mourns them.

"So this is what it's like for him . . . fighting a war" May mutters to herself.

Dawn heard her words and comments "It must be terrible."

They flipped to the third page which showed a portrait of a large Sangheili warrior wielding an energy sword, its right hoof rested on top of a broken helmet once used by a marine. Its face was well drawn out, its mouth was closed with all mandibles locked in a position and its laterally-positioned eyes with slit-shaped pupils stare out and into the girl's eyes as if it acknowledged their presence, the eyes also showed character as it indicates the sangheili as cold and calculating in every move like a professional hunter hunting prey. The alien's armor seemed to have suffered minor damage from battles, there was a long scratch line across the chest plate suggesting someone took a bladed weapon and attempted to kill the alien but failed miserably as the blade simply scratched the surface before being struck down by the lethal energy blade. There was a faint symbol across the alien's chest that resembled a skull with four mandible bones underneath it, that was a clear giveaway to May who immediately recognized the being.

"This is Murdok' Va!" May states with shock and realization.

Dawn didn't believe her at first until she took a second look and states "Oh wow . . . it's him! What does the label say?"

May glances at the top left corner which wrote "**Arcadia, 2531**", the girls continued staring into the drawing's eyes.

Dawn concludes "So James and Murdok' have been going at each other for twenty-one years . . ."

May adds "That's one long rivalry . . . wonder if they even—"

Her voice was interrupted by a series of knocking on the door into the room, she then hands Dawn the book and walks over to the door controls. She was afraid of whoever may be on the other side of the door, it could be the captain wanting to kick them off ship, or it could some corrupt man who wants to inflict harm on them for some bizarre reason.

She started to back away from the controls until she heard a woman's voice call out "Excuse me, my name is Augusta Marlin . . . I'm the ship's cook and your friend sent me to bring you food . . . can you let me in?"

May glanced back at Dawn, she thought for a moment then carefully nodded to May as a sign to let the woman in. May turns and examines the controls until she found a green button that simply says [OPEN] and presses it, the door hatch opened up and a plump middle-aged woman with black hair walks in with a serving cart with two trays of food and drinks.

May apologized "Sorry for keeping you waiting."

Augusta smiled generously and replied "No need for that, I understand that you three have never been in a situation like this. I didn't know what you all liked so I prepared a variety of food for you to enjoy."

Dawn smiled and said cheerfully "Thank you Augusta! This is great!"

"My pleasure darling . . . my you remind me of my daughter" Augusta mentions as she looked at May.

May asked "Really? How is she?"

"Oh well she's going to college at the moment, she's happy where she is."

Dawn stood up from the bed walking towards the food saying "Thank you for the food Augusta, we'll bring the trays back when we're finished."

"Oh there's no need for that dear, just have James do it when he comes back safe and sound" Augusta said cheerfully.

Moments later Augusta left heading back to the cruiser's mess hall as the girls and Piplup began eating the food. May took a bowl of potato soup, Dawn had a plate of pasta, and Piplup was eating some fruit. The three simply ate and looked through James's drawings for the remainder of the night.

Everything was quiet so far as Rose and the ODSTs made their way to their objectives and James had been taking advantage of the storm to mask his gunshots with the thunder. James had already sighted his rifle at the last Kig-yar sniper who was unaware of the attack and waited for the thunder to boom again. It took several long moments for a lightning bolt to appear but it never came, James became anxious waiting for the next thunder to roll in but it would be moments before the last sniper would spot the troopers and fire. The sniper jerked its head downward and aimed its beam rifle down at an ODST; James couldn't wait any longer and took the shot. The gunshot rang out and alerted the remaining covenant force to their presence. Plasma fire and soon enough ballistic fire erupted in small isolated parts of the base. James only had two rounds left entirely before he would have to go into close quarters with the enemy; he spots a Jiralhanae captain baring a bruteshot rushing towards Rose's position and effortlessly fired a round that went straight through the brute's cranium and out the other end.

"HUNTER NORTH SIDE!" an ODST called out into the comms.

James shifted his rifle facing the north side of the base and immediately spotted the _Mga'Lekgolo_ baring down on the lieutenant's troopers with its heavy assault cannon. It proved to be challenging to get a clean shot at the hunter when its thick heavy armor covered a majority of its body save for the waist and neck areas, James waited patiently for the hunter to expose its orange flesh to him and quickly fired a shot when the monster raised its ultra-heavy shield in an effort to smash a trooper into the ground. The round tore right through many of the hunter's individual worms as it slammed into the waist area, but unfortunately due to the Lekgolo's physiology, the round didn't do as much damage as everyone would have hoped. James slings the rifle around his shoulder bringing out his Ma5K and started down the cliff towards the base where the hunter continued its attack.

Rose and her team was nearing the prisoner cellblock as they killed whatever covenant they came across, several brute minors appeared out of their barracks and open fired releasing a volley of molten spikes from their spiker carbines. The troopers ran for cover but Rose took several hits and immediately dispatched the brutes with her DMR, fortunately her shields were there to block the incoming shots but they were now at critical levels. A surprisingly large amount of Unggoy appeared out of the barracks and fired at the SPARTAN who ducked for covering realizing her shields wouldn't hold up against the fierce barrage of plasma fire and needles. After giving her shields a moment to recharge, Rose and the two ODSTs appeared out of cover and returned fire, while the troopers fired back with their fully automatic SMGs Rose simply took out a decent portion of their force before the Unggoy began to panic and run away.

Rose ordered the troopers "I want that barrack cleared!"

"On it!" a trooper replied as he and his fellow squadmate made their way to the barrack's entrance.

The troopers got into position on both sides of the door that was locked to prevent an intrusion, one nodded to the other and the trooper on left cleared his throat for a brief moment.

He then said in a confident squeaky tone similar to an unggoy "It is safe the humans are dead!"

The door opened up revealing an overjoyed unggoy at the door controls and nearly an entire platoon of covenant soldiers still gearing up to repel the attack. The trooper on the left immediately fired three rounds from his M6G pistol into the unggoy two in the chest and one into the head, the other trooper had already prepared two frag grenades at this point and hurled them into the covenant-filled room. The troopers backed away from the door and waited for both grenades to detonate killing nearly everyone inside, moments after the troopers rushed in and mopped up whatever was still alive. Rose took this moment and moved up towards the cellblock, inside she found two brute guards armed with their version of the plasma rifle who tried desperately to raise their weapons and fire, but Rose was far too quick as she effortlessly placed two rounds into each head.

"Oh thank god we're saved!" a middle aged man cried out in joy as he pressed his arms against the energy barrier.

"Stand back, I'm going to deactivate the barriers. Once you're out, head west of the base to the nearest town" she ordered.

She found the cell control panel but was covered in the usual covenant glyphs, she easily became frustrated not knowing which button did what until James and the other troopers came.

"What took you so long!?" Rose asked.

"We had a hunter on us" James calmly replies.

"Yeah I had to fire both rockets to bring the sonofabitch down" a trooper explains.

"Ah boohoo get over it, James get these barriers down" Rose ordered.

It didn't take long for James to find the right set of controls and deactivate the barriers releasing everyone.

Rose immediately stopped the group saying "Wait! Before you run for it listen to me!"

As Rose instructed everyone to forget what they saw, a young woman in her thirties with black hair came up to James, she was in utter distraught and panic.

"Ma'am what's wrong?" James asked as he lays his right hand on her left shoulder hoping that would calm her down.

"My son! One of those things took my son into that large building next door! Please save him!"

"Okay okay, what's his name?"

"His name is Carl and he's only six years old please you have to find him!" the woman panicked.

"I'll get him back I promise." James said before he rushes out the door without Rose or the troopers knowing.

The SPARTAN managed to break the covenant's key systems for the door and moved inside with his Ma5K raised to his shoulder. The corridor was surprisingly dark but it didn't matter as James activated his nightvision, he eventually reached what seemed to be a large room but it was filled with several covenant species except for the sangheili, as he remained quiet he could hear constant whispering and grumbling. James slowly took aim at the nearest brute to his left but before he could pull the trigger, the room's lights came on bright and fast blinding the SPARTAN through his nightvision optics. He quickly turns off his optics as a deep loud juicy laugh roared out into the room; he was all too familiar with that kind of laugh. He lowers his weapon and faced the center of the room where a hulking eleven foot Jiralhanae army commander in maroon red armor wielding an oversized gravity hammer in his right hand and a small human child with his eyes facing the ground in his left.

"Carl get out of there!" James orders bringing his weapon up to bare.

But the boy never moved, he only looked up to see the SPARTAN standing there to save him. James looked into the boy's eyes, they were filled with fear and dread . . . they were also empty of hope, the commander just laughed even more giving James an intense build-up in blood boiling with utter rage.

The commander said "Ah Reaper, it's been about . . . what maybe seven human years?"

James ordered fiercely "Let Carl go Thraxus!"

Thraxus chuckled "And what give you a pat on the back and let you go? Not a chance."

"Thraxus this is between you and me! LET HIM GO!" James ordered once more.

Thraxus gave a pondering thought then replies in a sinister tone "You're right . . . this is a personal matter. So let's make this more personal."

The massive brute grabbed Carl by the neck and raised him high into the air, the SPARTAN charged forward but three brutes rushed him and held him down to the ground forcing him to watch. Thraxus then began to slowly squeeze around the boy's neck, Carl began to struggle and cry out for his mother but to no avail.

"THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU DEFY THE COVENANT!" Thraxus roared.

James managed to free one of his arms and reached out for Carl who was too far away, moments before Thraxus pressed his thumb against the boy's head . . . and snapped his neck.

James's arm fell to the floor, the brutes let off him but the SPARTAN never moved instead he laid there on the ground watching as Thraxus lets go of the child letting him hit the ground with a echoing thud.

"Get him up on his knees" Thraxus ordered.

Two Jiralhanae grabbed James by the arms and lifted him till he was on his knees, a brute chieftain wielding the _Type-52 Pistol_ or known as the _Mauler_ walks up in front of James waiting for Thraxus's word.

Thraxus gave his last order "Remember this as a lesson when you defy the noble hierarchs . . . kill him."

The army commander turned away and began making his way towards his personal phantom, the chieftain then stepped right in front of the demoralized SPARTAN and brought his mauler right against the top of James's helmet. James heard the covenants' chuckling and laughter and as he heard the weapon power up and the first round cycle into the chamber. . . that's when the true Reaper came a reality . . .

**Please leave your comments and thoughts. Thank you.**


	32. Cold Hearted

**Unforgotten**

**Chapter 32**

"**Cold Hearted"**

[March 20th, 2552]

It had been several minutes since James ran off to find Carl and Rose was now beginning to realize this as the group of freed people and pokémon began leaving the now decimated Covenant base except for a woman with black hair.

"Hey where did James go?" she asks.

A trooper replied "I saw him run out a few minutes ago towards the command center."

Rose became aggravated when she asked "And you didn't say anything!?"

The trooper argued "I thought he saw a brute and went after it, how was I supposed to know when he runs off like that?"

Rose sighed frowning at the trooper's incompetence for reporting that in and wonders "How did you even make ODST?"

She didn't give the trooper a chance to answer that as she readies her DMR and runs out towards the command center to find James. The door was wide open so she switched her helmet's built-in flashlights and proceeded inside, it was surprisingly dark but she could see a light at the end of the long corridor and the closer she got to that light she began to hear heavy fighting and plasma fire 'Almost too much plasma fire' she thought. She came close enough to start seeing what was inside so she switched off her flashlights and peeked in, what she saw was utter rage and pure devastation . . . . and she was shocked with fear.

The floors and walls were splattered with various hues of blue and purple as blood was spilled on all sides, partially dismembered and mutilated corpses littered the floors, and she couldn't hear anything but blood-filled screams and dying. She took in the horrors of this slaughter and found a small human boy lying still in the middle of the room; she quickly sprints towards the boy and kneels down putting her rifle aside.

"Hey kid . . ." the SPARTAN said in a soft and tender tone like a mother but the boy didn't respond.

She puts her gloved hand on the boy's shoulder and nudged him a little and there was yet no response, she then placed two fingers on his neck to check for vitals which showed none. She sighed deeply thinking that no one should have to die this way, not by the Covenant. The fighting could be heard throughout the building but it was coming from multiple directions as the sounds echoed throughout the network of corridors. She calmed herself and focused on determining where the actual fighting was taking place, after a moment she noticed that the noise was much louder coming from her left towards a corridor where a dead Jiralhanae laid with a curved _Jiralhanae Combat Knife_ embedded in the side where the neck meets the shoulder. She picks up her rifle and began running in that direction to find James before he gets himself killed, after passing a door where a beheaded unggoy she turned left at an intersection and found even more bodies some were even pinned against the walls with knives and spears driven through them. She carefully made her way through the corridor with her rifle raised ready to take anyone or anything that would come at her, she soon found James's sniper rifle busted up beyond repair suggesting that the SPARTAN had used it as a blunt weapon against someone, the fighting was now much closer as she can hear the individual groans and cries of pain. She came to an intersection of corridors hearing the fighting coming from the left, the door was open and it was clear that the fighting was taking place there; she readies her rifle and charges through the door and into a slaughter.

James had just literally torn through a hapless kig-yar with a Jiralhanae combat knife and decapitated an unggoy, two brute captains commanded by a chieftain readied their weapons but the enraged SPARTAN darted into close quarters and broke one of the captain's arms followed up with a fatal blow by driving the long curved knife straight up through the brute's lower jaw killing it instantly. James then pulled the now blood-soaked blade out and merely within milliseconds had driven the blade right into the lower abdomen of the second captain, the brute roared in pain as the SPARTAN pulls the blade out performing a rotation using momentum switching the knife into a reversed-grip position and stabs the wounded brute in the side of its neck. The SPARTAN lets the knife go and allowed the brute to die drowning in its own blood, the chieftain roared defiantly and charged with a gravity hammer but James used his speed to out maneuver the large alien avoiding a fatal swing. The chieftain lets go of its hammer and swings a right arm nearly hitting the SPARTAN but James ducks and kicks the brute in the gut forcing the giant to stagger backwards several steps, before the brute could recover James immediately sprang several feet into the air and throw a swift side kick slamming his foot right into the side of the brute's head knocking the large headdress off. The chieftain roared angrily but was immediately tackled to the ground by the out-of-control SPARTAN who then brought out his own knife and plunges the blade straight into the chieftain's chest piercing one of its lungs. The chieftain began to choke and fought back with whatever dying strength it had until James cocked his right arm back and threw a decimating blow to the head, the sheer blunt force of the punch had caused the brute's skull to cave-in leaving the chieftain's head barely recognizable.

"Holy shit James calm down!" Rose cried out after witnessing the brutal murder.

But James didn't respond, he simply pushed Rose out of the way as he left the room to find more covenant soldiers to kill.

"James! Listen to frau Rose! This is getting out of control!" Baron pleaded from inside James's helmet.

The SPARTAN ignored them as soon as he spotted another squad of brutes heading towards him down the dark corridor. James readies his own combat knife and pulls a Jiralhanae combat knife from a long dead brute and sprints towards the brutes who now began firing back with red plasma fire and spikes, the SPARTAN was driven by so much rage that even enemy fire didn't faze him when they slammed against his shields and armor. James exerted all his strength to his legs and closed the gap of twenty-seven feet between him and the brutes in less than four seconds, the moment he came into killing distance of the first brute the SPARTAN swung the long curved Jiralhanae knife into the side using his full momentum to slice right through the thick hide of the brute and cut it wide open. The second brute fired a shot from its mauler but missed as James leaped towards a wall and bounced right back at the brute swinging his human combat knife and slits the second brute's neck. The third and fourth brutes backed away but maintained suppressive fire on the SPARTAN though it was pointless as James throws the Jiralhanae combat knife right into the third's heart and driving his human combat knife into the fourth's neck.

Rose caught up to James and tackles him from behind to the ground yelling "Sierra one-twenty-one that is enough!"

But James wasn't finished as he yelled out trying to break free "I'm going to make that bastard pay!"

Rose responded while doing her best to hold him down "There'll be another time! We're going to miss the evac!"

"IDON'T CARE, I'M GOING TO KILL THRAXUS!" James roared as he struggled even harder to get out.

(_Probably should start playing the "Unforgotten" soundtrack at this point, just to catch the emotional feel of the moment_)

Rose didn't have any other choice, she pulled Baron's chip out of James's helmet before he would get damaged and then pulled James's helmet off. She then takes a syringe from the medpac on her right thigh and injects a sedative into James's neck, his struggling was still fierce but the fighting gradually ceased and James eventually became semi-conscious of his surroundings. Rose got off pulling him up and checks his eyes, they were barely open and when they were it was just nothing but drowsiness, she inserted Baron into the back of her helmet and picks up James's E.O.D. helmet while wrapping his left arm around her shoulders, she then puts the helmet back on James and picks up her DMR she had thrown onto the floor and held it in her right hand while holding James up with her left. It took several minutes for the two SPARTANs to make it back into the first large room where the massacre all began, every living thing that had once existed in this room was decimated by the SPARTAN's rage, when Rose brought James into the first light she noticed that large portions of his armor was covered in blood and plasma burns. She almost pitied him at this point, it's always an extreme rarity to see a SPARTAN in utter distraught and suffering especially in James's case but nonetheless it was all caused by a good reason. She passed the boy with sorrow until she saw something glittering from his disfigured neck, she sets James's down for a moment and kneels down by the boy to examine the light, she gently unzips the boy's white sweater jacket and searched through to find the source and then she found it. Lying under the boy's T-shirt was a silver locket shaped into the form of a pokémon she didn't recognize, she held the locket in her hand for a moment then decided to open it, the locket slowly opens revealing a small photo of the boy with an older woman with black hair and what looked like a brown raccoon pokémon in the boy's arms. It took a moment for Rose to realize that the woman standing outside the command center refusing to leave was the boy's mother, she saw how much joy were in their eyes that she almost shed a tear and made a small sniffle behind that black metal helmet of hers she as closes the locket and gently takes it off the boy's neck. She picks up her rifle and James and resumed her slow walk out of the command center, the two eventually came out into the pouring rain of the dark morning in the middle of the ruins of the base with the troopers and the mother with a middle-aged man standing there wondering why her child wasn't with them. Rose said nothing as she simply puts the locket in her hands and walks away with the rest of the team; one by one the UNSC attack team left as the mother fell to her knees and began mourning the loss of her only child. The last person to leave was the ODST lieutenant who was standing there quietly as everyone else left, he watched her cry out in pain and sorrow, this made the lieutenant realize that despite how much joy and wonder this new world brings, there will always be that moment of pain and loss. The lieutenant then walks over to the mother and gently rests his gloved hand on her shoulder as a way of saying _'I'm sorry'_ and walked away to catch up with the rest of the team leaving the woman and the man to weep and mourn.

The team slowly made their way to the evac-site that was three kilometers north of the now demolished base; it took nearly forty-six long quiet minutes to reach the site where a Pelican and a squad of marines waited for them to arrive.

"About time team! We were just about to pull out!" a marine sergeant shouted out over the rain and the pelican's engines.

"We . . . had a few snags but we got the job done!" one of the ODSTs replies.

As the team was now loading up, one of the marines saw James limping and asked "Is he wounded?"

"No, just exhausted and stressed" Rose replies as she sits James down on the seat nearest to the door into the cockpit.

The ODSTs and marines soon loaded up onto the pelican and began their way back up into orbit where they were going to make a rendezvous with the _Midas_ currently quietly waiting for the pelican to return. As the pelican ascends vertically, Rose and the team looked out the troop bay doors watching the dull orange sky rise over the horizon with James looking down at the floor. The pilots closed the troop bay and set their engines to full thrust and headed for orbit.

Several hours ahead aboard _Cold Steel_, May was the first to slowly wake up after a long night, Dawn and Piplup lay next to her snoring, James's sketch book was still in her hands, and the cart loaded with empty trays still sat in the middle of the room. Her stomach growled which prompted her to get up and take the cart quietly out of the room and back to the mess hall, it was several minutes later as she pushed the cart down of the main corridors when she noticed that some naval personnel were looking down at her every time she passed by. Knowing the feeling among the men that she wasn't welcomed aboard their ship was fairly frightening already, but she also found comfort knowing that if something happened to her or her friends then that person would have to answer to James personally. She came to an intersection when she stopped and looked around, she never had a full tour of the ship and hardly anyone that came by wanted to help her that was until a marine walked by and noticed her confusion.

"You lost miss?" the marine asked with a gruff voice.

May was surprised that someone was actually willingly helpful for once and replied "Yeah I'm looking for the cafeteria, the one with Augusta Marlin?"

"Oh, Hall three, I just came from there c'mon I'll take you there" the marine politely offers.

May grinned and began following him saying "Thank you."

The two unlikely acquaintances walked side by side towards the mess hall, passing crewman gave the marine several uncomfortable glares but the marine shrugged them off as he continues taking May to the mess hall.

"Why are some of the people giving us those looks?" May asked as another crewman glared at her as they passed by.

"They're really just nervous about what have been going on lately, us coming here and such" the marine explains.

"But we're all human . . . why have it directed at Dawn and I?"

"Because this is an unregistered system, some people believe that your families and friends are just a bunch of rebels hiding out on a planet that the UNSC hasn't found yet."

"What makes them think we're rebels?"

"I don't know . . . honestly I don't."

The two remained quiet for some time until May asked "What's your name?"

The marine glanced down at her then back forward while answering "Mike Brennor, I'm a vehicle operator."

"Like those ships that took us up here?" May asks.

"Not exactly . . . when the Covenant sends up something big and scary to the frontline, the UNSC sends me up with a _M808B Main Battle Tank_ to take care of it."

May never saw a tank before and even if she had she wouldn't have recognized it, she then asked "What is it like to fight the Covenant?"

Mike replied solemnly "It's not easy kid, speaking from past experiences we were always on the defensive, reacting to threats rather than preventing them. In the end, we're all just fighting to survive one way or another."

May thought about those words carefully as they walked down a corridor where the mess hall was located on, the two came to a stop at the doors then Mike opens them for May and followed her in. The mess hall was full of men and women, chatter and laughter, and even the occasional stare from several officers, May found Augusta working in the kitchen behind the bar when Augusta turned and saw her as well.

"Hello May, surprised to see you found your way here" Augusta said with a sincere smile.

May replied with the same expression "I wouldn't have if it weren't for Mike Brennor here . . . wait where did he go?"

The two looked around looking for the tank operator but never found him, this prompted the cook to say "Mike isn't one for sticking around for too long, he means well it's just that he's a reclusive man. Much like your friend James back in the days."

May never took her friend James to be someone like Brennor who preferred to be alone, it was hinted by James himself but she figured she never caught on.

May comments "That's weird, usually James is pretty social around Dawn and me whenever it didn't involve the Covenant."

Augusta raised an eyebrow in curiosity and says "That is weird, bring the cart around the bar and I'll clean up the dishes."

May did as she was told and found Augusta by a large tub now full of soapy water, Augusta asks as she takes the first tray "When you said 'social' what did you mean by that?"

May watched Augusta clean the trays as she answers "I mean he likes having us around, to talk with us and share moments."

"Really? Never heard of a SPARTAN doing that with people such as yourself . . ." the cook comments.

"One day he told me about large beautiful fields of flowers all over his home world of New Harmony, before the Covenant arrived of course."

"That's very unusual for a SPARTAN especially James. What else did he talk about?"

"Different things, I think he just gets lonely you know? All he did was fight until we met, since then he's been trying to change . . ."

Augusta was cleaning the last tray when she concurs "I think so too, James had always been quiet and often aggressive towards others perhaps because they're military."

May then wonders "You think James is wanting to leave the UNSC?"

"It wouldn't surprise me at all, we're fighting a losing war and it's slowly becoming every man for themselves. Though I don't know where he would go if he did got out."

May remembered a moment back on dark beaches on an island south of Rustboro City and said "He said that if he had a choice, then he would stay here with us."

Augusta puts the last tray away and comments "If that's the case and he had the choice, I would be happy for him."

May grinned at that comment until she heard the ship's intercom system come online and Cerria's voice came through "UNSC maintenance teams five and eight report to hangar six for Pelican retrieval. Maintenance teams five and eight report to hangar six."

Augusta comments with a smile "Looks like their home . . ."

May quickly asks "Which way to hangar six?"

"Down the hall to the first intersection, take a left up the flight of stairs and on the first door on your right" Augusta instructs.

"Okay thanks! I'll come by again soon!" May said cheerfully as she ran out of the cafeteria waving to Augusta.

It was nearly twenty-three minutes later after May woke up Dawn and Piplup and brought them to hangar six where they would be expecting a pelican to land and see James again. The hangar's atmospheric barrier was active maintaining oxygen within the hangar without being sucked out violently into the vacuums of space. Multiple teams of men waited for the frigate _Midas_ to come out of slipspace and send the pelican back to _Cold Steel, _several officers instructed the girls to maintain their distance when the pelican arrives for their own safety.

"When is he coming?" Dawn asks while holding Piplup in her arms.

"I don't know . . . should be any moment now" May said.

Just as she predicated, moments afterwards and a portal was torn open in space and the Charon-class frigate _Hand of Midas_ comes out at half speed, the portal vanished shortly after the opening and _Midas_ was taking up escort positions along _Cold Steel_. Then a lone pelican flies out of one of _Midas's_ port hangar bays and made its slow progression from ship to ship, no one could hear the dropship's thrust engines until it passed through the atmospheric barrier where it became a sudden deafening noise. The pelican performed a gentle rotation with the cockpit facing towards the barrier and landed on its deployed landing gear, the engines were shut down and that was the maintenance crews' cue to move in and do their job. An officer remained next to the girls making sure they wouldn't get in the men's way as they worked, moments later the pelican's troop bay opened up with several ODSTs walking out with their boots and leggings covered in dried up mud. The girls continued watching and saw Rose step off with her DMR hanging in her right hand, Rose saw the girls and began walking up to the girls while slowly taking her Mk. Vl prototype helmet off allowing her short red hair to come down. May and Dawn could tell from Rose's worried expression that something was wrong.

"What happened?" Dawn asks.

Rose answers trying to stray away from what they were really asking about "The mission was a success, the base was destroyed and we rescued several prisoners too."

May comments "That's great Rose. But what about James?"

May takes a quick glance behind Rose and found a man still sitting in one of the seats with his head down as if suffering from depression, Rose glances backwards then turns back to the girls saying "Something happened down there . . . and he's taking it pretty hard so he's going to need some time alone. Can you do me a favor and take Baron back to James's quarters?"

Rose takes Baron's chip out of her helmet and hands it over to May, the SPARTAN then ushered the girls out of the hangar bay and began walking back to James who still sat there in the pelican, alone and in great emotional pain.

**Please leave your comments and thoughts. Thank you.**


End file.
